Love that Surpases Anything
by julie-dono
Summary: A/U: A typical high school love story with twists, tragedies, dark secrets and false hope. K/K S/M A/M Y/T
1. Lavendar Eyes meet Blue Eyes

**AC(Author's Comment): Hey guys! This is Julie-dono! Well this is my first ficcie! Please go easy on me! Well here goes! and The japan names...well I just thought of it...so the names might be pretty gay lol.**

**The sound of running footsteps was heard in the hall of Sakura High School. **

**"Aw crap! I'm late...again!" said 17 year old Himura Kenshin. He soon slids to a stop ruining the soles of his shoes. He faces the door and opens it. **

**"You're late...Mr. Himura"stated his teacher Mrs. Hoshizawa. Kenshin bowed towards his teacher as an apologie. His fiery red hair hanging down his face in a loose ponytail. Mrs. Hoshizawa points toward his seat. **

**He made his way and sat at his desk. His best friend Sagara Sanosuke who sat from his right grinned.**

**"Hmm...whats the excuse this time?"he said. Kenshin blushed. Why did Sano always push him to that level? **

**"Its not that.."he said still panting from his run,"I was up all night studying." Sanosuke just looked at him.**

**"Jeez Kenshin, you're such a book worm!"**

**"Quiet Mr. Sagara! Or you'll be seeing me after school!" said Mrs. Hoshizawa. **

**"I already have detention after school"said Sanosuke putting his arm over the back of his seat. Some of the girls giggled, but he didn't care he was expecting Takani Megumi to giggle at his remark. **

**He watched as she applied dark red lipstick on and flipped her black hair that shone brightly under the flourescent light. She then noticed someone looking at her. She faced Sanosuke. He smiled at her and growled. **

**"Roosterhead"she said quietly to herself. **

**"I'm sorry Sano I just don't know what you see in her. Shes stubborn, rude, a prep, and she looks the same everyday as so with everyone else"said Kenshin. **

**The dresscode for Sakura High was to be in uniform. Girls were supposed to wear red and black plad mini skirts, and they wore white tops with a colar. The boys were red and black plad pants and the top was also white with a colar.**

**"Kenshin you just don't understand...heck you don't understand anything about girls anyway. You studder when you try to talk to them and you sweat when you try to ask them out"said Sanosuke. He felt pity for his red headed friend.**

**Kenshin didn't say anything...it was all true. He wasn't good with women at all! He didn't have a father to help him with that. He didn't have a mother too. They died when he was young. He never talked about how they died. He lived in an orphanage and stayed there until he was 15. **

**He inherited his parents money...a lot of money! So he grabbed himself an apartment he could afford and kept his grades up so he would be able to earn himself a scholarship, but he hasn't recieved one...yet.**

**As Mrs. Hoshizawa was reading aloud poetry by William Shakespear, Kenshin felt very tired. His eyelids grew very heavy. He made a mental note to himself to stop staying up so late.**

**Suddenly, the classroom door opened. Mrs. Hoshizawa smiled and welcomed the stranger in. The class watched as they saw a girl appear infront of their eyes. But this girl caught Kenshin's eye. **

**She was beautiful. Dark blue eyes, long black hair, her body complexion was simply glamorous. Her hair was down, strings of her hair were rested onto her shoulders. Her skin was so light and perfect it was like a doll.**

**"Class, please welcome our new student Kamiya Kaoru"said Mrs. Hoshizawa. Kenshin breathed in her name...a name that he would never forget. **

**As Kaoru passed Kenshin to sit at an empty desk, he could smell her perfume. The scent was unremarkable. _Jasmine_ he thought to himself. **

**He turned around and met her eyes. She blushed and gave him a small smile. He smiled back also blushing. He felt like he was flying. _She smiled at me!_ he said to himself.**

**But Kenshin was so enticed to her perfume he leaned forward too much and landed on the floor. Ouch! The class laughs at the swirling-eyed Kenshin.**

**"Oro!"he muttered to himself. He gets up his face is as red as his hair. The class still couldn't help but chuckle at Kenshin he was such a klutz.**

**But Kenshin didn't seem to notice he kept thinking of...Kaoru.**

**There was something about her that made his eye twinkle. He had the urge to get to know her. **

**He wanted to be close to her.**

**AC: Yay! I finished! So what did you think? Please send me reviews! and Tell me if I had ANY mistakes in it. Yes it is short! But in the future i'll make it looonger! I promise. Well onto the next chapter!**


	2. The secret

**AC: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is much longer Umm also i forgot in the first chapter that i don't own rurouni kenshin. So if i forget send me a review and tell me if i forgot and i will go and fix it. Alright hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**:New scene**

**The bell finally rang for lunch. Kenshin and Sanosuke stopped by their lockers to drop off their books.**

**Megumi walked by. Her books held closely to her side. Sanosuke, as usual, just couldn't stop looking at her. Kenshin just looked at him and sighed.**

**As Megumi turned a cornor on her way to lunch Kenshin was suddenly knocked down.**

**He noticed on top of him was a girl. As he straightened out the sudden blur in his eyes he noticed that it was Kaoru. **

**She looked up at him as he did with her. The face he saw infront of him was so beautiful. He wanted to cup his hand on her cheek and feel the warmness of her skin. **

**_What eyes_, thought Kaoru she couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They both soon realized that they were on the ground for quite some time. **

**Kaoru got up and straightened herself out as so with Kenshin. He kneeled on the ground to pick up his books and decided to pick up hers too. What a gentleman! **

**"Uhh..h-...here...a-..are...your books K-...Kaoru-d-...d-...dono"he said. Why did he keep studdering! He just couldn't help but blush. Kaoru blushed also. She saw his smile and thought it was the cutest thing. Then it hit her, Kenshin was the one that smiled at her in class.**

**Kaoru reached out and gently took her books out of his hands. **

**"I'm terribly sorry"she said with her head down still blushing. **

**"Its alright"he said. Wow! He actually didn't studder that time. Kaoru didn't know what else to do, but just walk away. She just couldn't stop blushing. _What a handsome guy he is. Sweet and polite too_ thought Kaoru on her way to the cafeteria.**

**Kenshin watched as she walked away. He just loved her eyes. He could see pure innocence, and beauty within her.**

**"Hmm seems like someone has a crush on the new girl"said Sanosuke. Kenshin forgot that Sanosuke was even there. **

**Kenshin was startled by his voice. He didn't expect that.**

**"Oh come on Kenshin just go talk to her!"said Sanosuke. The two were sitting down at lunch. He saw Kaoru a few tables from him. She was sitting alone. He felt so bad. He wanted to go up there and talk with her, but he just couldn't. **

**"Damnit Kenshin! What the hell are you looking at her for! You're all goo goo eyed! You're driving me mad! Just go up to her!"said Sanosuke. He was really getting annoyed with Kenshin's actions with women. **

**He didn't want to go up there. What would he say? She doesn't even know his name. **

**"No Sano I'll just wait for the right time"said Kenshin picking at his food. Sano just shook his head and shrugged. **

**Over by Kaoru, she could see Kenshin look at her every few minutes. _Why does this guy keep staring at me...I don't even know his name!_ thought Kaoru. **

**Suddenly, Kaoru was startled by a voice at her table. She looked up and saw a girl her age. Black hair and green emerald eyes. She looked so young with the way she looked. A smile was crept up on her face. It looked like it would never leave.**

**"Hi! My name is Makimachi Misou"said Misou. She sat across from Kaoru just looking at her. Kaoru was dumbfounded. **

**"Uhh my name is-"**

**"Kamiya Kaoru I saw you in class this morning"Misou said interupting Kaoru. Kaoru didn't remember seeing her in class. She thought to remember if she seen her. **

**Misou just looked at her as Kaoru thought. _Not much of a talker is she?_ she thought to herself, _I know what to bring her out of her silence! _**

**"Chihiro-san(madeup character) Keiko-san(not the one from Yu Yu hakusho, made up character), Myame-san(made up chacter)! Come here! I want you to meet someone!"Misou said aloud.**

**Kaoru looked Misou's direction and saw three girls coming their way. They all sat down next to Misou. **

**Misou introduced them to Kaoru. Chihiro had bluish gray eyes and she had long silky black hair that went to her hips. It was in a lose braid.**

**Keiko had brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were emerald blue. Her skin looked very delicate and soft.**

**And Myame had short dark brown hair that went under her ears. It looked like that her eyes were a light blue, making her almost look like an angel.**

**Kenshin could see that the five were chatting. Kaoru was laughing and smiling finally relieved that she had friends. Kenshin just loved her smile. It was so relaxing and calming to him for some reason. He never felt like this for a girl who he had just recently met this morning...well not actually meeting since she didn't know his name, but still...**

**The bell rang for their next class, and everyone made there way. **

**"I'll meet you in Physics Sano, I forgot to get my physics text book"said Kenshin. Sano agreed and made his way to class.**

**As Kenshin walked to his locker he noticed that everyone was gone already. He liked being by himself it was a chance for him to relax and think.**

**He finally made his way to his locker and started twisting his locker chain, he noticed someones presence close by him. **

**He could feel the person coming behind him and was about to reach his shoulder when he turned around very quickly grabbing the person's wrist not knowing what the person was going to do.**

**Infront of him was Kaoru, shocked. Her mouth was open and she was speechless. She never knew no one could move that fast. _What movement! How could someone move that quick?_thought Kaoru bewildered.**

**Kenshin was also shocked. _Its her..._he said. He kept wondering why she would want to see him. He let go and started blushing, his hand on the back of his head looking at anything else besides Kaoru feeling embarassed.**

**"Umm...our text books got mixed up during the incident earlier"said Kaoru holding out Kenshin's literature text book. He looked at the text book and noticed it was his. He took it out of her hand and stuck it in his locker.**

**As he was doing so Kaoru was still behind him still a bit shocked from his speed. Curious as she was she decided to ask.**

**"How did you move so fast?"she said blushing. Kenshin paused. He turned around and faced her. Lavendar eyes met Blue eyes.**

**"I know Kendo"he said. She just looked at him shocked at what he said. _He knows swordsmanship too?_ she thought.**

**Kenshin was also in his thoughts. _I didn't studder! What the hell?_ he thought to himself.**

**(Kendo-some kind of swordsmanship fighting technique)**

**(san- its like an honorific thing they only say it to people that are close friends with or relatives)**

**(dono- its also an honorific meaning ms. or lord im pretty sure)**

**There was silence for a while. They didn't know what else to say until Kaoru spoke up.**

**"What is your name by the way?"she asked. He looked at her and smiled faintly.**

**"Himura Kenshin"he said. His sweet tone filled her ears._ Kenshin..._**

**"Kenshin...well it was nice meeting you"said Kaoru. Kenshin nodded and stuck out his hand. **

**Kaoru smiled and shook hands with Kenshin greeting one another knowing that the two would probably be good friends in the future.**

**School was over, the weekend was here! Kaoru needed that weekend. The day felt like a whole week. She had already made some new friends and was glad she wasn't the outcast anymore.**

**She called a taxi and spoke out where she lived. **

**As soon as they stopped Kaoru handed the man the money and got out. She lived in a nice dojo with her father and brother;Yahiko.**

**She opened the gate and closed it on her way in. She slid open the shoji door seeing that her father was practicing with Yahiko.**

**"Good Yahiko, but quit holding back. Use some of your strength"said Kaoru's father.**

**"I'm home father"said Kaoru taking off her shoes.**

**Kaoru's family was all about swordsmanship. They used to run a buisness teaching the Kamiya Kashin Style, but they soon ran out of buisness because of rumors that have been heard about them which were actually true. **

**Another buisness had taken over the dojo. They were called Shishio inc.. They were known to sell clothing, but that was an undercover thing. They really wanted revenge of a drug ring gang called The D.R.G. that lit Shishio on fire and has now all these bandages on him enough to make him look like a mummy, he used to work for the D.R.G and was head of it actually until he was betrayed by his comrades. and So after years of gaining his own buisness his goal in life is to destroy the people he trusted and run the biggest drug ring in Tokyo, but he and his 'company' wanted other people to do their dirty work making sure that the D.R.G wasn't to get suspicious of their act.**

**Knowing that the Kamiya dojo was out of buisness and didn't have much money they offered Kamiya-san a loads worth of money for food and clothing under one condition. They would work for him. Having no other choice Kamiya-san agreed to do their work. **

**But to the Kamiya's dismay, Kaoru's mother was killed by the Shishio inc. because she didn't agree to do any of their work, and it costed it her life. That was a year after Kamiya-san began to work for them. They have been working for them for three years now. **

**Kamiya-san was sent to kill some of the D.R.G. during the years, and he agreed to, but what Shishio didn't know was that he actually gave themm a lot of money to them to run to another country.**

**"Welcome home daughter"said Kamiya-san.**

**(Kamiya-san- Kaoru's father)**

**"Hey ugly how was school? Did you make any friends? Not knowing that you would anyway cause of that face"said Yahiko grinning. Kaoru relieved her anger not wanting to explode infront of her father.**

**"Actually I did make some friends today you little brat"said Kaoru.**

**"Who are you calling brat!"said Yahiko sticking his bokkon toward Kaoru. **

**"Hey settle down Yahiko, I don't want any violence in here"he said smiling. Yahiko just looked at him not taking it as a joke. _You already caused violence anyway thanks to you mother is dead _he said to himself. Yahiko has never forgiven his father about that neither did Kaoru. **

**But she understood why he had to take the job, they were going to be homeless if it wasn't for him.**

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kaoru went and opened it. She saw Shishio standing before her eyes. He looked at her with a smirk on his face then turned to Kamiya-san.**

**"I have buisness for your daughter Kamiya-san"said Shishio. Kaoru froze. _What does he want with me?_ **

**AC: YAY! I finished! Please send reviews. Any mistakes like spelling or grammar? Send me reviews please about this chappie. And thanks for the people that sended reviews for the first chapter.**


	3. The deadly deed

**AC: Hey guys! Its the third chappie! I'm sorry about the second one i could of updated it sooner but i had the biggest problem about posting another chapter...loooong story. and Please read the AC at the end of this chapter I have answered one of the reviewers question. Well on with the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin(YAY! I remembered! lol)**

**(Please read AC in every chapter! Arigato)**

**"Man what a day"said Kenshin walking home. His hands were behind is head and he was looking at the sky. He was so tired today for some reason.**

**After a 15 minute walk he was finally home.**

**He walked up the stairs to his apartment, unlocked the door and went in. Kenshin had a nice little apartment. Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room all that stuff. It had some nice furniture that he had bought with his parents money and it was always clean.**

**He liked cleaning it was very relaxing to him especially laundry. He dropped his black leather book bag near the door and jumped onto his couch. He just sat there not doing anything. **

**Since there was nothing to do he decided to read something from off his book shelf. He got up and walked towards the shelf. He wasn't interested in any of them. He looked down at the bottom shelf where he had to kneel down and noticed one he had never seen. **

**He took the book from out of the shelf and wiped the dust off of it. It was a journal of some sort. He turned a page and read the first sentence. His eyes widened.**

_**Mother...**_

**"What do you want with my daughter?"asked Kamiya-san. He didn't like the looks of this.**

**"Your daughter went to a new school I see, Sakura High School? Am I right?"asked Shishio.**

**Kamiya-san nodded. **

**"One of the workers from D.R.G has a cousin that goes to that school, I want your daughter to kill that cousin"said Shishio.**

**"My daughter will not be a part of that"said Kamiya-san. **

**"Oh really?"said Shishio. He grabbed Kaoru's arm and pointed a gun to her head,"If Kaoru doesn't do her duty then I'll see to it that shes dies along with her little brother too"said Shishio looking at Yahiko. **

**Kamiya-san pulled Yahiko behind him.**

**"You will do no such thing!"said Kamiya-san. Anger swelled up in his heart. He couldn't stand to lose the rest of his family.**

**"Oh but I will. Do you wish to lose the rest of your family?"said Shishio tightening his grip on Kaoru. He pushed the gun closer to her head. Tears were swelling up in Kaoru's eyes. **

**Kamiya-san stood there. He had no choice.**

**Knowing that Shishio won the argument he let go of Kaoru.**

**"Good choice Kamiya-san, I'm glad you see it my way"said Shishio. He handed her the gun and gave her a picture of the one she was supposed to kill. She looked at the picture, frozen in her place. _Myame! I have to kill Myame!_**

**That night Kaoru couldn't sleep she looked at the picture of Myame. She started to cry. _This isn't fair! Why did this have to happen to us!_thought Kaoru over and over again.**

**Suddenly she heard the shoji door slide open. She wiped away her tears and turned around to see Yahiko. She could see that his cheeks were stained from fresh tears. She motioned Yahiko to sit next to her. He did so.**

**"Are you ok?"she asked. Yahiko just looked at her. Silence was heard. They could only hear the soft wind blowing making tree branches sway back and fourth hearing the leaves brushing up against one another. Yahiko finally whispered,**

**"Are you going to do it?"he asked. Kaoru couldn't control herself. She put her arms around her brother and started crying. Yahiko rested his head on her shoulder. She could feel his warm tears rest on her robe.**

**"I-...I don't know"she replied.**

**Last night was hectic for Kaoru. She barely got any sleep. She kept thinking of the words Shishio said to her before she went to school.**

_**"You will kill Myame Tokugawa after school, and if you don't I'll kill her and you along with your brother"**_

**The sound of his voice made her heart stop. In every expression in his voice, she could hear death. **

**She was ten minutes early and decided to go study a bit at the school library. She opened the door expecting no one to be in there, but she could see someone in a distance. **

**Fiery red hair was all she could see. _Kenshin...?_she said to herself. She walked up to the person and noticed it was Kenshin. Kenshin looked up with one of his sweet smiles.**

**"You're here early"said Kenshin. He was expecting to studder, but he didn't again. There was something about her that was different from the rest of the girls. He became comfortable with her around.**

**"You too"said Kaoru. She knitted her fingers together infront of her,"What are you reading?"she said.**

**"Uhh I'm just reading...a journal"replied Kenshin. Kaoru looked at it. It didn't look like it was his, it had roses printed on the paper.**

**"Oh...it doesn't look like yours? Whos is it?"she asked again. Kenshin paused then looked at her.**

**"Its my mothers"he said. **

**_Why would he be reading his mothers journal? Wouldn't she notice that he took it? _thought Kaoru not knowing that Kenshin's mother was dead.**

**"You're mother won't be too happy about it, if she finds you reading her journal"she said. Kenshin just sat there. _I guess she doesn't understand. _**

**"My mother is-...well she passed away some time ago"said Kenshin, his voice was low. Kaoru didn't say anything, she knew what it was like. _Him too..._she thought.**

**Kaoru grabbed a chair nearby and sat next to him. Kenshin turned to Kaoru. Her bangs were covering her eyes. He was wondering why she was upset all of a sudden.**

**"I...know what its like...to lose a mother"said Kaoru, her head was still low,"My mother...was murdered"she said. Kenshin looked at her. She had suffered the same fate as he,"I couldn't believe that it had happened. It felt like my heart had stopped"she continued,"My whole world felt like it broke into pieces, as so with my heart, It felt like it was my fault...I wasn't there to comfort her..."Kaoru didn't go on she fought back tears. **

**Kenshin lifted her chin and he looked up at her.**

**"It was never your fault. I thought that too, but I knew that it really wasn't"said Kenshin. Kaoru didn't say anything. She pulled strands of her hair behind her ear looking at the journal.**

**The bell rang for first period. The two looked at eachother and smiled faintly at eachother. They both got up.**

**"English?"asked Kenshin. Kaoru nodded,"Same here...I'll walk with you"said Kenshin. Kaoru smiled and they both walked together, side by side, to class.**

**At lunch, Misou, Keiko, Chihiro, and Myame again sat with Kaoru. The five became very good friends already.**

**"Hey Kaoru-san, whats wrong? You look really tired"said Chihiro. **

**Kaoru looked up and found all of her friends looking at her oddly.**

**"I'm fine, I'm just tired from staying up so late"said Kaoru quickly. She was still thinking about the deed she was supposed to do. She knew she couldn't do that, not to her friend.**

**School was over and Kaoru stayed. What was she going to do? She decided to turn back.**

**She opened the door, but then froze seeing Shishio leaning against the school. _Hes here to make sure..._thought Kaoru. **

**She gulped and rushed back inside. She looked at her watch. **

**"One hour to go"she said to herself. **

**"One hour 'till what?"asked someone behind her. Kaoru spun around very quickly startled by the voice. It was Kenshin.**

**"Uhh...umm...until Myame is finished with Volleyball"said Kaoru,"I'm waiting for her to come out"she said.**

**"Oh"said Kenshin. Kaoru sighed in relief.**

**"Wait...why are you here?"she asked.**

**"Detention"stated Kenshin. He scuffed his toe against the floor.**

**"Why?"she asked.**

**"I dropped some chemicals in science when I wasn't supposed to handle it"said Kenshin,"But it wasn't my fault, I didn't know, Sanosuke said I was allowed to handle it"he added.**

**"Sanosuke?"she asked.**

**"Hes my best friend, hes in some of your classes"said Kenshin. Kaoru shrugged. She didn't feel like talking, Myame was all she could think about. **

**Kenshin could see that she wasn't interested in talking anymore she looked kind of upset.**

**"Are you ok?"he asked. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin. She saw the expression on his face, filled with worry. Kaoru nodded.**

**"Umm well I better get going"she said walking away from Kenshin. He waved and headed back to detention.**

**_Myame-san should be coming out of Archery right now.._said Kaoru looking at her watch. **

**She held her backpack tightly to her chest. She could feel the gun inside her bookbag pressing against her stomach.**

**Suddenly the door to the gym opened, and out came Myame, her hand was clanging onto the strap of her bookbag. Myame looked from the cornor of her eye and spotted Kaoru. She stopped and faced her.**

**"Hey Kaoru-san. What are you doing here?"she asked.**

**"I wanted to talk to you about something"said Kaoru standing up. **

**"Oh ok"said Myame. Kaoru leaded Myame down the hall into a classroom where no one see find them. **

**As they walked Kaoru spotted, Shishio and some of his partners in a dark cornor she could see the guns in their hands. Luckily, Myame didn't see them. Shishio gave a smirk to Kaoru. Kaoru turned her head quickly. **

**"What do you want to talk about?"asked Myame as Kaoru closed the door behind her. **

**_Am I really going to do this...?_thought Kaoru. She couldn't, not ever. **

**Kenshin walked out of the detention room. He was so stiff from sitting at a desk doing nothing for an hour! He just couldn't wait to get home. Kenshin turned a cornor and noticed a guy holding something to his side running up the stairs. **

**Kenshin backed up against the wall and spied on them suspicious of what they were doing.**

**_They don't look like students around here. and I've never seen any teachers like them before_ thought Kenshin. **

**He could see that they were aiming something at a classroom door. Kenshin squinched his eyes and could barely make it out. **

_**A gun?...**_

**Inside the classroom Kaoru couldn't find the words. She wasn't going to kill her, but then it would cost her life too along with Yahiko. **

**"Kaoru-san are you ok?"asked Myame. Kaoru's knees were wobbly she could barely stand. **

**"Y-yes. What I wanted to talk with you was..."Kaoru paused for a few moments,"If you could let me borrow your text book for math, mine has a few rips in it"she said quickly. **

**"Sure Kaoru-san,"said Myame taking her book out of her book bag. Kaoru took the book and put it in her bookbag, knees still wobbly. _Oh my god! What have I done? Shishio will kill Yahiko and I! _Kaoru could feel tears forming. She didn't look at Myame. She pulled her bookbag onto her shoulders and ran out of the room.**

**"Kaoru-san!"called out Myame.**

**Kenshin noticed the door open. He could see that Kaoru was running out the door. He looked up and saw one guy point to Kaoru and made a signal for them to shoot. **

**Kenshin ran up to Kaoru as she power walked her way to the front doubledoors.**

**"Kaoru!"yelled out Kenshin.**

**Shooting was heard and everything was silent...**

**AC: OMG! I finished finally! Arigato(thank you) for the reviews! and I did recieve a question of why Shishio used the Kamiya's to kill members of D.R.G.(Drug Ring Gang, sorry I couldn't think of a name lol) Umm in the second chapter I wrote that he used them to kill the members because he didn't want the group to get suspicious of his whereabouts, and plus Shishio only wants Kamiya-san to do it, why did Shishou want Kaoru to kill this time...find out in the next chapter(sorry about that too I couldn't think of any explanation for the reason of why Shishio uses Kamiya-san to kill or do any of his little deeds, but suggestions are welcome!) Well arigato again for the reviews and write a review for every chapter please!(sorry if the AC is too long)**


	4. Icy blue eyes

AN: The fourth chappie already! God! time flies when you're hooked lol! Well thanks for all my reviewers, and questions are welcome ! After this story im stickin' to some short ones lol, cause i think this one might be kind of long. OMG I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE ON THE THIRD CHAPTER! I said that the weekend was here and then later on i said the next day at school! I WILL CHANGE THAT! I SOO MESSED UP! please no meanie ppl! and i misspelled misao's name its m-i-s-A-O...im so sorry!

**Kaoru's hands over her eyes. _What just happened?_ she thought. She could only remember running then Kenshin calling her name and everything was blank. **

**She layed there on the floor feeling strong arms around her frail body. She could feel hard breathing upon her pale cheeks.**

**"Are you ok Kaoru-dono?"Kenshin asked concerned. Kaoru removed her hands from off her eyes. **

**"Y-yes"she said slowly. Kenshin arose from off her body and looked up at the second floor of the school.**

**"Some guys with guns were going to kill you"he said. Kaoru gasped.**

**_Shishio..._she thought. Suddenly she heard someone else yell out to her.**

**"Kaoru-san!"said Myame running over to Kaoru. Myame kneeled down to Kaoru who was still sitting on the floor.**

**"Are you ok?"she asked worried. Kaoru nodded still perplexed. She looked up at the second floor and noticed that no one was there. **

**The three soon heard a car outside of the school driving away in full speed. Kenshin got up quickly and ran outside...too late...the shooters were already out of sight.**

**The police came soon after Shishio and his people left. They questioned the three teenagers. Kaoru of course lied to every one of their questions.**

**Kaoru was still a bit shaken from the whole event. Myame went home after being questioned with her mom who lived close nearby the school and could hear the shots. **

**As the police made Kenshin and Kaoru go home so they could further their investigation Kaoru was in deep thought.**

**_Myame-san...Yahiko...its all my fault! _Tears started to trickle down Kaoru's pale cheeks as she walked out of the school. Kenshin was by her side and could see the tears. He felt so helpless, he just wanted to pull Kaoru into his arms and stroke her back telling her that everything was going to be ok, but that couldn't happen.**

**"Kaoru-dono...are you ok?"he asked. Kaoru wiped her tears and looked at him. Her eyes a bit red.**

**"No...i'm not"she said. She was sick of lying, she just told him the truth that was from her heart. Kaoru thought about Yahiko she wouldn't let her little brother down. She started running all the way to her home. Kenshin was bewildered.**

**"Kaoru-dono wait!"yelled out Kenshin, but Kaoru ignored Kenshin and kept running.**

**As soon as Kaoru made it home she noticed that Shishio wasn't there. She ran inside taking off her shoes before walking in.**

**"Yahiko! Father!"yelled Kaoru. Nothing replied to Kaoru, but silence. She called them once again running to Yahiko's room. No one was there. As she ran to her father's room she was startled by a voice.**

**"Kaoru?"Yahiko asked. Kaoru turned around.**

**"Yahiko!"screamed Kaoru. She ran to Yahiko her arms around him while tears streamed down her cheeks once more. Yahiko put his arms around her too. As they parted their hug Yahiko looked at Kaoru with a saddened look.**

**"Did you...kill-"**

**"No I didn't...I couldn't bare to have that guilt in me"said Kaoru. Yahiko looked at her. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad.**

**"Wheres Father?"asked Kaoru. **

**"He's resting he said that he felt ill"replied Yahiko. They walked toward the living room and noticed a note on the floor. Kaoru walked over to pick it up. She unfolded it and began to read.**

_**Kaoru...You have failed the deed I had sent you. Although I will spare your brother's life and Myame's. I had tested you to see your strength and have noticed that you are weak in the heart. Myame really didn't have a cousin in the D.R.G.. I wanted to see if you would kill for the sake of your brother's life, and I have noticed you are unworthy of your brother. We have proved that you are not capable of following my orders if anything was to happen to Kamiya-san.**_

**_Shishio..._**

**"He was going to kill me whether or not if I had done the deed or not!"said Kaoru through gritted teeth. Tears streamed down he cheek and she tried to hold down the knot in her throat, but just couldn't...she was filled with emotions...rage and sadness.**

**She crumpled the note and threw it to the ground her knees gave out on her landing on the floor and began to cry uncontrollably.**

**"That Kamiya girl was something else"said one of Shishio's henchmen to another one.**

**"Yeah I know. She was pretty lucky though, she was really close to be getting shot"said the other henchmen,"If it weren't for that red headed guy she would of been dead for sure don't ya agree boss?" added the henchman.**

**"Yes I do actually. He seemed very close to the Kamiya girl. He didn't add any honorific to her name"stated Shishio. He was leaning against the wall of his so called 'clothing company', smoking. He was in deep thought. He kept thinking that he had seen Kenshin somewhere before. _Red hair and a cross shaped scar...hmmm..._**

**The rest of the week was hectic for Kaoru. She was so busy studying and worrying about her father. **

**After a few days after the shooting at school Kamiya-san was sent on his final mission to end D.R.G.. It would take him days to finish it and after that he would be paid most hansomly. Kaoru was so relieved. She could go on with a normal life and live peaceful with her father and brother. She remembered the last words her father had said to her.**

**_'I will be gone for a while maybe, but at least this will bring an end to this chaos that has been in our family for years. Remember I may not be in view, but I'll always be in your heart and Yahiko's, my daughter.' _He kissed Kaoru's forehead and left soon after.**

**It was Thursday afternoon and he had not returned yet. Her next class was P.E.. Luckily Misao was in her class. When Kaoru finished changing into her gym uniform Misao power-walked to her.**

**"Kaoru-san! We'll be learning Kendo today"said Misao happily. Kaoru's smile was bigger than Misao's. _Yes! Finally something I can actually play_ she thought.**

**As they walked out of the girls locker room she noticed Kenshin was in her class. _Kenshin..._. Kaoru hadn't talked to Kenshin since the shooting at her high school, the cops hadn't yet completed their case.**

**The whole class formed a line facing their coach; Arisuke-sensei.**

**"Good afternoon class"she greeted her class with a smile,"Today we're doing Kendo" Arisuke-sensei turned to Kenshin,"I'm sure you're happy about that Himura-san." Kenshin's cheek turned a light pink. Kaoru noticed his slight blush, for some reason he looked really cute.**

**Before Kaoru noticed, her sensei was calling Kenshin's name to come up and receive the bokkon. He took the bokkon and formed a position something that Kaoru hadn't notice before. Kenshin started swinging his bokkon having a tight grip on the wooden sword.**

**His swift moves and speed was unremarkable! The class couldn't keep up with his movement, including Kaoru. His concentration was straight and his eyes looked more serious than his soft purple eyes. **

**Kenshin finished with a last swing and stood there looking straight ahead of him. The class, including his sensei, clapped. He could hear some whislting from his peers. Kenshin stood up and handed Arisuke-sensei the bokkon and sat at the benches.**

**"I expect those moves at the Kendo Tournament"said Kenshin. He smiled hand over the back of his head,"Alright Kamiya, why don't you give it a try"said Arisuke handing Kaoru the bokkon. **

**Kaoru took the bokkon and stood in place. She was already in the stance. Arisuke could see some experience in Kaoru's eyes.**

**"Kamiya? Do you have any experience with Kendo?"she asked. Kaoru nodded blushing a bit. Kenshin almost dropped his jaw. _Well what do you know..._he thought. **

**Kaoru began. She also had swift moves, but not as much speed as Kenshin. Kenshin was tranced by her beauty. Her ponytail flowing to her moves. Everything was perfect. Strands of hair over face, but she didn't seem to notice, as she was with much concentration. **

**To Kenshin she looked like an angel, such smoothness to her moves. Her eyes a piercing blue looking which way and that. She finished. Everyone was clapping loudly. Misao was screaming, jumping up and down, while whistling.**

**"YEAH KAORU-SAN! THAT WAS AWESOME!"she called out. Kaoru smiled. She wiped the sweat from her forhead with her forearm as she handed Arisuke the bokkon.**

**Kaoru sat down next to Misao.**

**"Oh my god! That was great! I never knew you could be so talented"said Misao. Kaoru smiled back.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner"said Kaoru.**

**"Thats ok! You're just as good as Kenshin-san"said Misao. Kaoru blushed a little. **

**P.E. was over and Kaoru and Misao had changed back into their school uniforms. The bell had rung for lunch. **

**"Kaoru-san, I have to go on up ahead I promised Keiko-san that I would save her a spot in line at lunch. Would you like me to save you a spot?"she asked. Kaoru shook her head her ponytail swaying along with it.**

**"No thats ok I brought a lunch"said Kaoru. Misao waved and ran ahead.**

**As Misao ran she bumped into someone and fell backwards. **

**"Hey! Watch it buster!"said Misao with her eyes shut tightly and she was rubbing her head. She had looked up and saw a guy her age staring at her. He had icy blue eyes and black hair. He lended a hand to help Misao up. **

**Misao kept her focus on his eyes, they were so beautiful. **

**"Are you ok?"he asked. His voice was straight forward no sort of emotion or anything. She nodded and picked up her books and found one that didn't belong to her. **

**On the front it read Shinimori Aoshi's Notebook. **

**"Here"she said with a smile. She handed Aoshi the notebook. He took it out of her hands gently. **

**"Uhh sorry Shinmori-san...I-"**

**"Its my fault...don't worry about it..."Aoshi paused and looked at Misao's journal. It read her name,"Makimachi-san..."he finished. Misao blushed. He was so beautiful. He looked like a peaceful guy, but she could see that he had muscular arms so he must of done some sort of workout style.**

**She waved goodbye with a smile and ran to lunch. _A very energetic girl I can see..._thought Aoshi looking at Misao as she disapeared.**

AC: HEY GUYS! I finished! Yay! and I will fix the problems. Please send reviews of this chapter. Just to let you know im setting this at a K/K, S/M(Sanosuke and Megumi), A/M(Aoshi and Misao) pairing, but this story will mostly be on K/K! Umm tell me in the reviews if you like this idea. And plus maybe a Yahiko/Tsubame pairing also! hehe!


	5. Hospitals and an old friend

AC: Yay! The 5th chappie!. well i have a long ways to go. My mind is filled with the GREATEST ideas lol! I can't wait to write them down...i hope soon though lol. arigato for reviews. im only continuing to write this story for my readers. i'am most grateful! hehe!

I don't own rk

Warning in this chapter: Cursing

**The day was over, and Kaoru felt kind of sore from P.E.. The thought of it reminded her of Kenshin. She remembered how she was speechless of seeing Kenshin with a bokkon. He looked so handsome and he was very straight forward of things especially swordsmanship.**

**Before Kaoru knew it, she was home. She opened the gate and went inside.**

**"Yahiko...i'm home!"she called out. Kaoru heard something break.**

**"Father!"yelled Yahiko. **

**Kaoru ran into her father's room where she had heard Yahiko. She slid open the shoji door and found her father collapsed on the floor with Yahiko beside him. Yahiko was shaking his father.**

**"Wake up father!"Yahiko screamed. Kaoru ran over to them.**

**"What happened?"she asked.**

**"Father came home back from his mission and he wanted to take a rest then I heard something break and I went to go see what it was and it came from father's room. He must of tried to hold on to something to break his fall!"said Yahiko. Kaoru looked at Yahiko she could see tears form in his eyes. **

**She then, ran to the nearest phone and called an ambulance.**

**Megumi was reading at a nearby park sitting at a bench. She heard footsteps come up from behind her then she heard what she would usually hear at school.**

**"Hey fox! Whats up?"asked Sanosuke. Megumi turned around and saw him chewing on a small twig. Megumi wrinkled her nose a little. **

**_How could someone chew on something that came from the ground!_ she thought.**

**"Why are you here Sanosuke?"she asked, "All I wanted was a little peace and quiet"she said.**

**"I came to give you some...company"he said as he sat next to Megumi. He picked up her book and read the cover,**

**"Two Hearts One Destiny?"he said. Megumi snatched the book away from him.**

**"Roosterhead, have you any respect for other people's belongings?"she asked, her hands on her hips. Sano just shrugged his shoulders and leaned backward, his elbows on the table. **

**"Come on fox, you know me better than that"he said. Megumi folded her arms.**

**"Actually I don't"she said. Sanosuke smirked.**

**"I like that in you fox"said Sanosuke.**

**"Like what?"she asked.**

**"Playing hard to get"he replied looking at her with his chocolate brown eyes. Megumi just looked at him and blushed a little. **

**She picked up her novel and decided to leave.**

**"See ya fox"he said with a grin. **

**Megumi ignored him and walked down the street. A light breeze went by. Strands of her hair were pushed onto her face. **

**She heard sirens come from behind her. She turned around and saw an ambulance drive past her. They looked like they were in a rush, but what Megumi didn't know was that Kaoru was in there.**

**Another day of school had come. Kenshin was with Sanosuke leaning against lockers watching people go by. **

**"What did you get on your calculus test?"asked Sanosuke.**

**"I got a 92 percent out of 100...you?"said Kenshin.**

**"Er...urm...I got a..."that last part of what Sanosuke said Kenshin couldn't hear he was mumbling.**

**"You got a what?"asked Kenshin raising an eyebrow. Sanosuke paused for a second then said quietly,**

**"I got a 15 percent." Kenshin's eyes widened.**

**"Sano you're never going to graduate high school with scores like that, you-"**

**"I know I know!"interupted Sano. He didn't want to hear Kenshin's lecture so he decided to change the subject,"Aoshi's back"he stated. Kenshin looked at Sanosuke. It had been a while since he saw his friend. Aoshi went away to a private school, but Kenshin thought maybe it wasn't working for him. Kenshin smiled and put his head on a locker.**

**"Its been a while since we last saw our friend"he said. Sanosuke nodded. **

**Suddenly they caught Aoshi coming over to him. He still looked the same. Tall, kind of muscular, black hair with bangs that came right above his eyes, and he still had the same look in his eyes. Icy blue. It still gave Kenshin and Sanosuke a shiver down their spines when they would look at him. **

**"Long time no see Ice"said Sanosuke. Ice was a nickname to Aoshi by Sanosuke. Aoshi smirked a little.**

**"I still see you haven't change Sagara"said Aoshi. Aoshi hadn't changed either, he still called his friends by their last names. Kenshin stood infront of Aoshi and greeted him with a hand on the shoulder.**

**"Welcome back Aoshi. We really did miss you"said Kenshin.**

**"What do you mean 'we'?"asked Sanosuke with one of his smart remarks. Aoshi looked at Sanosuke and smirked.**

**"I take that back Sagara, you'll _never_ change"he said. Kenshin chuckled a bit. Sanosuke kneeled off the locker and put his hands in his pants pockets. The three talked for a bit until the bell rang for the first class of the day.**

**They stepped inside English class and took their seats by one another. Kenshin looked to where Misao sat. She was talking with three other girls, but Kaoru wasn't with them.**

**_Hmm...Kaoru-dono isn't here today..._he thought. The teacher came in and settled the class down. After roll call, they started class.**

**When the teacher gave out homework she spoke to the class.**

**"Would anyone be so kind to give Kaoru her homework afterschool at the hospital?"she asked. Kenshin's eyes widened.**

**_What!_he thought. Kenshin was worried he wanted to know if she was ok. He gladly raised his hand, but Misao raised hers before him.**

**"I'll do it!"she said. The teacher smiled and handed her the homework.**

**After school he told Sanosuke and Aoshi that he had a few errands to run, but didn't tell them what they were.**

**He caught up to Misao and asked her if he could come along.**

**"Uhh sure Himura, wait how do you know Kaoru-san?"she asked curiously.**

**"I met her in the library, we've become...friends"he said. Misao raised an eyebrow and just shrugged.**

**They made it to the hospital and went into the room where Kaoru was supposed to be. The two expected Kaoru to be the one in the bed, but found her next to it holding the hand of a man.**

**Misao walked in with one of her usual smiles.**

**"Hey Kaoru-san, umm, how is your father?"she asked seeing the resemblence with Kamiya-san and Kaoru. Kaoru stood up and walked to Misao.**

**"He's in critical condition"she said in a low voice. Misao hugged her friend to make sure she was ok. **

**When they parted their hug, Misao handed her the homework. **

**Kaoru placed the homework at a nearby sead. Kenshin watched the whole thing. He wanted to to hug Kaoru, but he knew he couldn't. He looked at Kaoru's father and noticed he didn't looks so hot, and he had trouble breathing.**

**Kaoru saw Kenshin and looked at him for a few seconds.**

**_Why is Kenshin here?_she thought to herself. Kenshin felt someone looking at him and looked to see who it was. It was Kaoru.**

**"Hey...I just wanted to know if you were alright"he asked. Kaoru felt so relieved. She had two good friends. She couldn't control her emotions and hugged Kenshin tightly. **

**Kenshin was a bit surprised, but he hugged her back. **

**"Thank-you for coming"she whispered to Kenshin. Her head was on his chest. Kenshin didn't want this feeling to end. He loved holding her, but Kaoru parted the hug. **

**Yahiko came in with a drink in his hand. **

**"Who are these people?"he asked slurping on his soda. Kaoru introduced Yahiko to her friends. Yahiko just waved hi and sat next to his father laying the cup of soda down. Yahiko also looked pretty upset. **

**Kaoru, Misao, and Kenshin talked for a bit until they noticed it was getting late.**

**"I better go Kaoru-san, I have school tomorrow"said Misao standing up. She hugged her friend and left. Kenshin just stood there with Kaoru, and decided to leave also, but he wished he didn't have to. **

**He said his good-byes and left. Kenshin walked down the hall and up ahead was Shishio. They went passed eachother. Kenshin could feel some bad vibes about him. He also looked familiar.**

**Kenshin turned his head and saw Shishio walk into Kaoru's room. He paused for a second and decided to see if Kaoru was going to be ok. Kenshin stood by the door and heard the conversation.**

**"Well I have good news Kamiya"started Shishio,"D.R.G. has been demolished and thanks to your father my company will be the biggest drug ring in Tokyo"he said smiling. **

**"He didn't want to! You made him"said Kaoru. She looked at her father and gripped her fists,"You did this to him, hes lying here because his heart had become weak from that mission you had sent him to do"she said,"The stress and worry has what caused his heart attack. He was taking care of us, we were the only reason why he did this. He did it to protect us...to keep us safe, but you low life son of a bitch wouldn't understand that! All you care is money and drugs!"said Kaoru. Her rage was becoming out of control.**

**"Kaoru..."said Yahiko in a whisper.**

**"You killed my mother! Just because she wouldn't do your bid!"said Kaoru.**

**"And she got what she deserved"said Shishio showing no sign of emotion toward Kaoru. Kaoru was enraged. She felt tears coming down her cheeks her fists were in a tight grip. Shishio tried to say something else, but Kaoru interupted.**

**"I don't want to hear any of your bull shit!"said Kaoru. She ran to Shishio getting ready to punch him. She knew that he was much stronger than her, but she didn't care.**

**As she aimed her fist to Shishio's face, she felt his hands grab hold of her. They felt cold and stiff to the touch. Kaoru tried to punch with her other hand but he blocked it with his other hand too. **

**Shishio then threw Kaoru against the wall. Kaoru layed there motionless, she opened her eyes a little bit and noticed Yahiko trying to stop him. But Shishio also threw him agaisnt the wall beside to where her father layed. Yahiko was out cold. **

**She then saw Shishio pull out a gun and aimed it to her. Kaoru closed her eyes waiting for him to shoot, but she heard a punch and someone fall. She opened her eyes and saw Kenshin rubbing his sore knuckles with Shishio on the floor. He wasn't out though.**

**"How dare you!"said Shishio standing up. Shishio looked at Kenshin and noticed the cross shaped scar across his face and red hair. Kenshin's eyes were amber. **

**"You will fight me"said Kenshin in a low voice. Kaoru had never seen this side of Kenshin before. As they went into stance they heard guards coming their way. Shishio looked at Kenshin and said,**

**"I will fight you soon...Himura"said Shishio. Kaoru didn't hear Shishio's last remark as she became unconscience. Kenshin looked stunned. **

**_How does he...know me?_thought Kenshin. He saw Shishio run past him and left the room running away from the guards. Kenshin saw them running after Shishio when they saw him exit the room. Kenshin then ran to Kaoru's side.**

**"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono?"said Kenshin shaking Kaoru's shoulders to wake her up. Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. She looked at the lavendar eyes that were staring before her. She felt his arms around her back helping her sit up.**

**Kenshin looked at Kaoru. Her eyes beginning to flood with tears. **

**"Ken-...Kensh-...Ken-shin..."choked Kaoru trying to hold back her tears. Kenshin pulled Kaoru close to him and stroked her back.**

**"Just let it out..."he said slowly. After what Kenshin said Kaoru began to cry.**

AC: Hey guys! I really did like this chapter. Well thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading my story and I really don't have much to say, but...on with the next chappie


	6. Death and Jelousy

AC: Hey guys! arigato for the reviews...ummm on with chappie 6!

i don't own rk

* * *

**Kenshin didn't go to school the next day, he wanted to be with Kaoru and he wanted to make sure Shishio wouldn't come back, but he kept thinking how Shishio knew his name. **

**"Shishio...hmmm"mumbled Kenshin to himself. Kaoru was next to Kenshin she couldn't stop thinking about him.**

**_Why is he here? Why did he stay here with me instead of going to school?_she kept asking herself. **

**Yahiko was somewhere in the hospital with his bokkon practicing, he saidwould become stronger to defeat Shishio. **

**Kaoru's father was not healing at all, she wondered if her father had just given up. **

**It was late afternoon, and Kenshin still wouldn't leave Kaoru. **

**"Kenshin...maybe you should go home now, I'm fine"said Kaoru. Kenshin put his hand over Kaoru's.**

**"Theres no way I'll leave you here alone, I promise to protect you from Shishio"said Kenshin. He smiled. Kaoru just looked at Kenshin, she felt a tear trickle down her cheek.**

**"Ken-"**

**Suddenly a moan was heard from Kaoru's father. Kaoru grabbed her father's hand,"Father?"she said quickly. Kamiya-san opened his eyes slowly, his eyes getting used to the light.**

**At that time Yahiko came in, he dropped his bokkon and rushed to his father.**

**"Father, how are you feeling?"asked Yahiko.**

**"I've felt better"he said in a low shaky voice. Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears,"Now now my little Kaoru, don't shed tears for your old man"he said wiping Kaoru's tears.**

**Kenshin stood there watching the Kamiya Family. They looked so caring for one another. Kamiya-san looked at his surroundings and saw Kenshin.**

**"Well, whos this?"he asked. Kaoru stood up.**

**"Father, this is Kenshin...my best friend"she said. Kenshin was a bit perplexed at the word 'best friend.' Kamiya-san chuckled lightly.**

**"You were always so quick at making friends"he said to Kaoru. There was silence upon the room until Kamiya-san spoke,"Kenshin...take care of of my daughter and son. They mean the world to me"he said. **

**Kaoru gasped.**

**"Father! You can't!"said Yahiko tightning his grip to his father's hand. Kamiya-san turned his head to his only son.**

**"Don't worry about me, you're father has been into so much"he said. Yahiko looked at his father, he could barely see Kamiya-san due to the tears that filled up in his eyes,"You're the man of the family now Yahiko."**

**Kamiya-san patted his son's shoulder.**

**"I love you Father"said Yahiko. Yahiko had never been like this. He never felt so much emotion, but he just had to tell his father. **

**Kamiya-san smiled.**

**"And I too"he said. He turned his head to Kaoru. He saw his daughter crying silently. **

**"Fath-...father..."she said not getting the words out.**

**"Hush my little Kaoru, you've grown to be a brilliant, beautiful young lady. You remind me of your mother"Kamiya-san's smile grew by just looking at her,"You are now the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Style, train well and take care of the do...jo"Kamiya-san's voice began to fade,"I love you...both." **

**Kaoru and Yahiko looked at their father pleading him to not go. Soon the heart monitor didn't beep at Kamiya-san's heartbeat, it was still. Kaoru could see her father was not breathing his chest wasn't rising to recieve air.**

**It was the end for Kamiya-san.**

**

* * *

**

**Kaoru's world fell apart. She just lost the most important person in her life. Her heart just felt like it stopped and she couldn't overpower the tears that were streaming down her already pale cheeks. Life wasn't going so well for her and Yahiko. **

**_...This can't be happening...first mother...now father, this just isn't real_, those words were going through Kaoru's mind over and over.**

**To Kenshin she looked like a person that had just lost her mind and heart. She was still, her face was white and tears just kept coming down. She didn't talk or eat the next day.**

**"Kaoru-dono, are you ok?"asked Kenshin, _BAKA! What kind of question was that! Ofcourse shes not ok! Jeezes! _Kenshin mentally kicked himself and made a note to self to think before opening his big hole that he calls a mouth.**

**BakaJapanese word for, idiot**

**Kaoru turned to Kenshin, her face was still she was still struck with shock. Kenshin knew what this felt like. He lost both of his parents also. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle sqeeze. **

**"You're father wouldn't want you to be this way or your mother...just like my parents, they wouldn't want me to be a dead weight mourning every single day of my life. Sure we would mourn for them, but we would move on with our lives and still keep the best of memories within our hearts, like this one has"he spoke. Every word he said was with emotion and sorrow.**

**Kaoru's face began to soften.**

**"Ken...sshin"Kaoru's voice sounded weak she was so exhausted from the night before, crying her heart out. She moved into Kenshin's arms and just planted her face on his shoulder, she cried and cried until her tears were no more.**

**As the day began to end, Kenshin still had Kaoru in his arms, she was emotionally drained and fell asleep. It felt so right to Kenshin to have her in his arms. The sound of her breathing was so relaxing. He decided it was time to leave the hospital they had been there for two days now. **

**"Kaoru-dono?"Kenshin softly spoke to Kaoru. He pulled her bangs out of her face and he discovered a sleeping angel. He spoke her name again, and this time she opened her eyes slowly.**

**"Hmm?"she said sleeply.**

**"Its time for you and Yahiko to go home and rest"he said. Kaoru nodded slowly, she rubbed her eyes getting used to the light. **

**Kenshin arose and woke up Yahiko also and it appeared to be just in time because he was about to have horrible dreams of his parents.**

**

* * *

Kaoru was back in school the next week, they had already buried her father during the weekend. It was time for Kaoru to go on with her life, as so with Yahiko.**

Kaoru felt slightly happy anyway she was rid of Shishio now and she could start anew.

**"Kaoru-san trade me your chips for my apple"requested Misao to Kaoru one day in the cafeteria. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.**

**"Why?"she asked curiously with a smirk on her face. **

**"Nothing, I just wanted to trade"lied Misao.**

**"Oh quit you're lying Misao-san!"said Chihiro.**

**"I'm not lyin'!"Misao said quickly. **

**"Misao-san whats up with you? Thats the third time you asked me for my chips"Kaoru said. **

**"She has a crush on Shinimori-sama, everyday she hands him chips, 'cause she knows that's his favorite snack"said Keiko pointing to where Aoshi was sitting. He was talking to Kenshin and Sanosuke.**

**Kaoru got a quick glimpse of Aoshi and noticed his eyes. A shiver went downher spine.**

**_...those eyes look so cold, theres no emotion on his face either...how could Misao have a crush on a guy with that face? _thought Kaoru. **

**Misao did a simple sigh, her eyes were glittering at Aoshi's gaze. Keiko, Myame, Chihiro, and Kaoru just looked at her with their mouths open and their eyes wide. They were wondering what made Aoshi steal Misao's heart.**

**Over by Kenshin's table, **

**"Hey Kenshin"said Sanosuke nudging his elbow against Kenshin's arm. Kenshin didn't respond because he was thinking of Shishio.**

**"Kenshin?"**

**"..." The silence made Sanosuke pissed. He punched his friend in the face trying to wake him up from his dream world, but Sanosuke's punch was little too rough.**

**"ORO!"yelled Kenshin, swirling eyes and all. He was dead flat on the ground. **

**"Kenshin what the -"**

**"Ken-san!"called out Megumi, she ran over and kneeled next to him and helped him sit up. Megumi as you know had a crush on Kenshin,"Are you ok Ken-san?"asked Megumi, she had the fakest puppy dog eyes on her face. **

**Kenshin rubbed the back of his head.**

**"I'm alright Megumi-do-"**

**"Oh Ken-san! I thought you would of gotten severly hurt by this Roosterhead's barbaric punch!"said Megumi pulling Kenshin closer to her. **

**Kaoru saw what was going on. She felt slightly jealous, but just couldn't understand why such a person would go beyond limits. **

**"Kaoru-san...are you ok?"asked Keiko. She could see that Kaoru's face was becoming red and she gripped her fist. Suddenly she blew.**

**"KENSHIN! NO BAKA!How could you let that slimy girl touch you!"Kaoru yelled standing up from her table.**

**No bakayou idiot**

**"Well from the looks of you, you don't look like nothing else, but a tanuki"said Megumi,"Ohohohohoh"Megumi's laugh was very irratating, Kaoru saw fox ears pop out of her head. **

**Tanukitom boy(something along those lines)**

**Kaoru's face was red hot now. How dare she insult Kaoru! **

**"Well lets see what a tanuki could do to that face of yours!"said Kaoru running over to Megumi with her fists in a tight grip. **

**Within inches of reaching Megumi's face Sanosuke pulled Kaoru back, holding onto her arms. **

**"Easy Jou-chan! She's not worth your time"said Sanosuke. Kaoru couldn't get out of Sanosuke's grip, but oh boy did she try! Megumi began to laugh histerically now.**

**"Ohohohoho! You also look like a racoon girl!"stated Megumi. Oh god, now Megumi had done it. **

**"You little bitch! I'm going to kill you!"screamed Kaoru.**

**"What did you call me?"Megumi was pissed now. Megumi raised her fists and went after Kaoru, but was stopped by Kenshin also having a firm grip on Megumi's arm. **

**"Now now! This one thinks we shouldn't fight"said Kenshin. Megumi relaxed a bit as forKenshin tolet go.**

**"You're right Ken-san, fighting isn't the right way to solve our problems, but first let me attend to that sire cheek of yours. I'll gladly play doctor with you Ken-san. Ohohohohoh!"laughed Megumi. **

**"Oro?"**

**Kaoru was as fiesty as ever! Sanosuke was loosing his grip, he never knew Kaoru could be so strong!**

**"Why you little whore!"yelled Misao from her table. Aoshi noticed the voice and turned his head to Misao. **

**"Misao-san, this isn't your fight"said Myame.**

**"If that whore messes with my best friend then its my fight _too_!"said Misao walking up to Megumi.**

**"Look whos talking...weasel girl"said Megumi. Where does Megumi get these comebacks?**

**"Weasel girl!"yelled Misao. Now her face was boiling hot. Misao ran towards Megumi, but suddenly Aoshi stepped in her way. **

**Misao slid to a stop.**

**_Aoshi..._thought Misao. God! He was so damn handsome!**

**"Don't get into this Makimachi-san"he said firmly. **

**Misao just looked at him, and just stood there watching the fight between Megumi and Kaoru.**

**Everyone in the cafeteria just watched the whole fight. **

**"Bitch!"**

**"Tanuki!"**

**Finally the girls became tired and started to relax a bit. Sanosuke and Kenshin let go of the two girls. Their arms felt sore from holding Kaoru and Megumi. **

**Kaoru saw that Kenshin's arm was sore, she could see him rub his red arm.**

**_Megumi-dono is stronger than I thought...oro!_thought Kenshin.**

**"Kenshin!"yelled Kaoru running to Kenshin's side,"Your arm, its red, are you ok?"she asked.**

**"Sure fine! My arm isn't sore either!"Sanosuke gritted through his teeth rubbing his arms also.**

**"I'm fine Kaoru-dono, my arms will feel better later on today"said Kenshin. Kenshin looked into Kaoru's blue pools as Kaoru looked into his lavendar pools. **

**"Oh! Ken-san!"said Megumi hugging Kenshin. Great! She always has to come and stick her nose where shes not wanted. Kaoru became upset...again.**

**"Get off him you little whore!"said Kaoru trying to relieve her anger.**

**"Look whos talking tanuki! You had you're hands all over Ken-san"stated Megumi,"Ohohohohoho"Megumi laughed once more. **

**"Why you little-"**

**Kaoru was interupted by the bell, lunch was over and it was time to go on to next class.**

**"This is good-bye Ken-san. I'll see you later"Megumi held her face right next to Kenshin's cheek. Megumi walked passed Kaoru flipping her hair into Kaoru's face. Kaoru wrinkled her nose.**

**Kaoru stuck her tongue at Megumi, "Oh and Ken-san?"asked Megumi. Kenshin looked up to Megumi waiting for her to speak,"Remind me to check that cheek of yours...ohohohohoho"Megumi laughed as she disappeared.**

"ORO?"

Suddenly Kenshin felt someone punch his head.

"KENSHIN! NO BAKA! How could you let her do that to you?"said Kaoru furiously.

"But Kaoru-dono!-"

"Jeez Kenshin I never knew you could be such a baka!"said Kaoru.

"Oro?" Kaoru giggled.

"I never knew you could be so funny either, whats with the'oro'?"she asked with a smile. Kenshin just looked at her, he could stare at her all day, but he didn't say anything as a response to Kaoru's question he just couldn't help himself with the 'oro.'

Kaoru smiled,"Well catch ya later Kenshin"said Kaoru running to meet with her friends her ponytail swaying side by side which was glistening from the cafeteria lights.

_My Kaoru... _

"Kenshin! Why are you just standing there? We're gonna be late for our next class"called Sanosuke with Aoshi by his side. Kenshin shook his head a little.

"Oh sorry Sano...coming!"called out Kenshin walking over to Sanosuke and Aoshi.

AC: HEY! lol! this chapter was kind of odd, i mean first it was all sad then near the end i was trying to lighten up the mood from Kamiya-san's death, cause i really haven't done anything humorous in this story anyway so yeah...well arigato for the reviews and please tell me what you thought of the funny scene in the cafeteria.


	7. Yahiko and the Comic book store

AC:Hey guys! I recieved a question from one of my review ppl they asked me why kenshin says 'oro', i don't know but i think its because he drinks im not sure, in one of the tv series episode they noticed kenshin repeating 'oro' then sanosuke says"you've been drinking" or so i think he says it, but im not sure...he just does it, and also about the cafeteria fight...yeah i didn't know what kaoru called megumi in the series so i just decided to make up some names like whore and bitch but i don't think of that of megumi just to let you know...well on with the seventh chappie and arigato for the reviews.

i do not own rk

* * *

**A beautiful saturday morning had arrived, Kaoru had awokerefreshed from her silent slumber. **

**She walked down the hall and heard Yahiko in the training room. She turned a cornor, opened the shoji door, and found him practicing, she could see determination in his eyes, but there was something else...a hint of revenge crept through. **

**He hadn't forgotten about his father and Shishio. **

**"Hn..."Kaoru was in thought about her little brother. She wanted him to act more like twelve year old should act,"Yahiko?"she called his name. Yahiko paused and lowered his bokkon.**

**"What?"he asked.**

**"Do you want to go to the mall this afternoon, we shouldn't stay cooped up in here, its beautiful outside and-"**

**"No thanks"Yahiko's voice was stern. Kaoru held her hand over her heart and sighed upsettingly, but soon she felt anger, here she was trying to take Yahiko out somewhere and be nice and all he could do was say no! Kaoru went inside the training room and grabbed her bokkon.**

**"NO BAKA!"yelled Kaoru, hitting Yahiko with her bokkon on the head.**

**"OW! What did you do that for?"he yelled back rubbing his head.**

**"Here i'am trying to lighten up the mood in this house and you just say no thanks! You're such a brat!"she said folding her arms in frustration.**

**Yahiko looked at his older sister, she was right. He was ind of acting like a jerk**

**"Fine I'll go!"he said. **

**

* * *

**

**"Kaoru! Hurry up! I'm about to change my mind about this trip to the mall!"yelled Yahiko banging on Kaoru's shoji door. Kaoru was getting dressed she was choosing of what to wear.**

**Of course Yahiko was already dressed. Dark green baggy pants with a black shirt that said 'Adidas' in white letters on the front. **

**Yahiko leaned against the wall, his hands in his pants pockets.**

**"Hold on! I'm almost done!"she yelled back.**

**"Thats what you said 20 minutes ago!"Yahiko said. **

**Suddenly out came Kaoru. Her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing blue jeans that touched the floor, and her top was a colored red shirt with a small flower printed on her breast pocket. **

**"Lets go then"she said passing Yahiko. **

**They made it to the mall and it wasn't as busy as they thought it would be. People came and went, some on their cell phones or talking to their friends, others with bags of newly bought clothes going to other stores expecting to waste more money.**

**"Where should we go fir-"**

**"Kaoru-san!"yelled Misao running over to Kaoru. Kaoru smiled widely.**

**"Hey! What are you doing here?"asked Kaoru.**

**"Isn't it obvious?"Misao said pointing to Myame and Keiko.**

**"Where's Chihiro-san?"asked Kaoru.**

**"She went out of town with her parents, and such short notice too"Misao said.**

**"Whos this weasel?"asked Yahiko crossing his arms. Misao gripped her fist ready to punch him.**

**"Kaoru-san...whos this?"Misao said trying to calm herself down.**

**"Yahiko...my brother...sadly enough"joked Kaoru. Kaoru and Misao laughed. Yahiko just grunted.**

**"Jeez! I'll be in the comic book store...I don't have to put up with this crap"said Yahiko walking to the store. **

**"Yahiko! Meet me by the food court in a few minutes"called Kaoru to Yahiko. Yahiko didn't send a response back, but she knew he got the message.**

**As Kaoru, Misao, Keiko, and Myame chat, Yahiko was flipping through a comic book. **

**Yahiko laughed a little from what he was reading...his attitude seemed to disappear. **

**When he finished the book he walked over to the next aisle to see if anything else looked interesting to read. **

**Out of nowhere someone ran into him and he fell to the rugged, uncomfortable blue rug.**

**"Hey! Watch it!"Yahiko said his fist in the air. But infront of him was a girl, his age, she had short brown hair, her eyes a soft loving light brown. She was wearing jean capris, with a green blouse on. He had seen her before at school.**

**The girl seemed upset, her hand over her heart. **

**"Gomen, gomen!"she said, her voice was soft and low. She seemed like a peaceful girl.**

**gomensorry**

**Yahiko rose up and wiped his baggy jeans from the dust that came from the floor. **

**"Its alright, don't worry about it"he said as he held out his hand. The girl took his hand gratefully.**

**"Did I-"**

**"No I told you I'm fine"Yahiko snapped at her. The girl felt a little hurt from his reply. Yahiko looked at the girl while rubbing his head,"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way...ahh whats your name?"**

**"Sagara Tsubame...you?"she asked politefully.**

**"I'm Miyojin Yahiko, actually Miyojin is my middle name, and Kamiya is my last name, but I think it sounds good together with the Miyojin though"said Yahiko. Tsubame giggled.**

**"Tsubame!" Yahiko looked behind Tsubame and saw a guy that looked to be 17, he had chocolate brown eyes and spiky brown hair, he was quite tall too,"We can go home now my shift is done"he said. Tsubame smiled.**

**"Thats good, I'm tired of reading all of these comics"she said cheerfully. The guy smiled, then saw Yahiko.**

**"Who's this guy?"he said sticking his thumb to Yahiko. Tsubame blushed a little.**

**"This is Miyojin Yahiko"she said,"Yahiko-chan, meet my brother Sanosuke" Yahiko's face became a bit red of anger. CHAN?**

**"Don't call me that please!"he said tempermentally.**

**"Oh! gomen!"she said putting her hand over her mouth. Sanosuke laughed.**

**"Haha! Yahiko-chan, thats a good name for you"said Sanosuke patting Yahiko's head. Yahiko became angry. Who did this guy think he was? Yahiko pushed Sanosuke's hand back.**

**"Don't call me that you Roosterhead!"said Yahiko fiercely having no idea that he was already called that at school. **

**Sanosuke blinked. Thats what Megumi called him, but he became a little annoyed by the fact he was insulted.**

**"What did you call me you little punk!"Sanosuke said.**

**"Who are you callin a-"**

**"Yahiko!"yelled Kaoru down the aisle she looked kind of mad seeing as that her brother was insulting someone. Yahiko looked behind him and became even madder.**

_**Great! What does she want!**_

**"Yahiko what do you think you're-"**

**"Hey jou-chan"said Sanosuke. Kaoru looked up and saw Sanosuke. Kaoru was a bit speechless, she didn't expect him to be there.**

**"H..hey? What are you doing here?"she asked.**

**"I just got finished with the end of my shift"he replied back he was knawing on a toothpick.**

**"You work here?"she asked, expecting Sanosuke to work at a better place. Sanosuke nodded. **

**"I'm as surprised as you are Kaoru, this roosterhead can't find a better place to work"said Yahiko grinning. Kaoru giggled.**

**"Jeez at least I'm getting some money"said Sanosuke looking the other way. Kaoru decided to change the subject when she noticed Tsubame standing next to Sanosuke.**

**"Hello? Are you Sanosuke's brother?"Kaoru asked, her hands infront of her.**

**"Yes, I'm Sagara Tsubame. And you are Yahiko-chan's sister, Kaoru?"Tsubame asked. Kaoru nodded.**

**"Don't call me that!"Yahiko blurted out to Tsubame.**

**"Opps! Gomen! I forgot!"said Tsubame quickly. Kaoru started to laugh.**

**chanlittle**

**"Yahiko-chan! Thats great!"she said happily,"Is this your girlfried Yahiko? You never told me about having a girlfriend"said Kaoru patting Yahiko's back. Yahiko blushed a crimson color.**

**"No! Shes just someone from school!"Yahiko said loudly. Kaoru gave him a wide smile.**

**"Whatever you say Yahiko...chan! Now say goodbye to your girlfriend we're going to the food court"Kaoru said starting to walk away.**

**"Yeah and talk with your little friends"Yahiko grunted. Tsubame felt a little sorry for Yahiko.**

**"I could keep you company Yahiko-ch-...Yahiko-kun"Tsubame said. Yahiko just looked at her.**

**kun(another honorific), mostly used for males**

**"Thats fine with me, how about you Sanosuke?"asked Kaoru butting in. Sanosuke smirked.**

**"I'll let ya go Tsubame meet me back here in 40 minutes"said Sanosuke. Yahiko tried to hide his blush. He barely even knew her, but didn't say anything. **

**

* * *

**

**After lunch Tsubame and Yahiko became good friends already, as they parted their ways, along with Kaoru and her friends the both of them decided to leave and go home.**

**"That was nice wasn't it?"asked Kaoru. Her mood was happy. She sounded cheerful.**

**"Yeah..."Yahiko said slowly, his hands over his head. Kaoru smiled while rolling her eyes.**

**"So whos this Tsubame girl? You can tell me?"Kaoru said happily.**

**"I told you! Shes just a friend!"said Yahiko. His face became red with anger.**

**"Yeah...Yahiko-chan"said Kaoru. She couldn't resist.**

**"STOP CALLING ME CHAN!"**

* * *

AC: Hey guys! i finished the chappie, i decided to write somethin' happy cause i was in a happy mood lol...i made this chapter mostly on Tsubame and Yahiko, they're soo cute together lol! well reviews are welcome...on with the 8th chappie! 


	8. Kenshin's past and Flames

AC: Arigato for the reviews! yay! i'm glad my ppl like the idea with yahiko and tsubame! yeah gomen for not adding kenshin into the chapter, i decided to do a brother/sister thing hehe! Well Kenshin is in this chapter for sure! yay! on with the 8th chappie!

I don't own rk

* * *

**"Alright! Class! I've chosen a student to join the Kendo team"said Arisuke-sensei wednesday afternoon. **

**The class stood in a line as they listened to their P.E. coach. **

**"You're probably going to get in Kaoru-san!"said Misao, she sounded so happy for her friend. Kaoru showed half a smile. Would she really make it?**

**"Kamiya Kaoru, welcome to the team!"called out Arisuke-sensei. Everyone clapped for Kaoru including Kenshin. Kaoru stepped out of line. A smile crept upon her face.**

**Her teacher came up to Kaoru.**

**"Congrats Kamiya, I expect skill in the future"she said with a smile. She seemed proud of the choice she made. Misao chirped and whistled very loudly.**

**"YAY! KAORU-SAN! WOOO!"she screamed. Kaoru showed a fake smile to Misao. **

**_Wow shes loud..._thought Kaoru.**

* * *

**After P.E. Kenshin came up to Kaoru.**

**"Congrats Kaoru-dono, welcome to the team"he said cheerfully. Kenshin stuck out his hand. Kaoru shook his hand. It felt rough, but she loved the touch.**

**"Arigato"she said. She put on a smile. **

**"So then...I'll see you later"Kenshin added. Kaoru nodded her head. **

* * *

**School was over, and Kaoru felt relieved. She had so much homework. She carried in her arms two text books, they wouldn't fit in her bookbag so she carried them. **

**Suddenly Kaoru tripped over a dent on the sidewalk and fell on the cold, hard cement. Books went flying everywhere. Kaoru cursed under her breath.**

**"Mou!"she said.**

**mou damn (i think)**

**She sat up and just sat there just looking at her books. She didn't feel like doing anything she just wanted a nice bath and to get some rest.**

**"This one thinks you need help"said a charming familiar voice from behind Kaoru. She turned around her ponytail swayed to the movement of her head. She looked into lavendar pools.**

**"Kenshin...uhh...I'm fine"she said grabbing all of her books quickly, but she lost hold of them and dropped them. Kenshin chuckled. He kneeled down and picked up her text books.**

**"I'll help carry them home to you"he said. Kaoru rose to her feet as she pulled the strap of her bookbag onto her shoulder. **

**She blushed as she walked next to him. She turned her head to him and just looked at him. His face was so handsome, but she kept wondering how he had recieved his scar.**

**Kenshin noticed her looking at him so he faced her also.**

**"Is there something you want?"he asked. His voice as soothing as ever. Kaoru turned her head the other way quickly hiding her blush.**

**"No"was all she could say. He chuckled lightly.**

**"Whats so funny?"she said. Her hands on her hips.**

**"Nothing"he said. Kaoru's face became a light red.**

**"Theres somethin' when you say nothing"she said stopping dead in her tracks. **

**"Theres nothin' I promise"said Kenshin raising his hands defensively. Kaoru didn't say anything and began walking again.**

**

* * *

**

**As they walked through the gate of Kaoru's home, she took the text books.**

**"Arigato Kenshin, would you like to come in for some green tea?"she asked politefuly.**

**"Iie. Thats alright, this one is a bit tired from school, that he is"said Kenshin. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.**

**Iieno**

**_'This one'? _she thought of Kenshin's weird way of talking. **

**Kaoru nodded.**

**"Uhh..ok then..I'll see you tomorrow Kenshin"she said waving to Kenshin. He smiled back and headed out the gate.**

**When Kenshin opened the gate he spotted someone from the cornor of his eye. He faced that direction and spotted Shishio. A sudden jump came from Kenshin.**

**"Shishio.."he said slowly.**

**"We meet again little Himura"Shishio's voice was low. Kenshin just looked at him wondering in his mind why he was called 'little Himura',"Don't give me that look Himura. I see you don't remember"Shishio smiled an evil grin.**

**"Remember what?"asked Kenshin, his voice was low and serious. A sudden chuckle came from Shishio.**

**"Heres a hint; a part of me has been with you all these years..."Shishio pointed at his left cheek. Kenshin touched his left cheek and noticed his scar. Kenshin's eyes widened.**

**"Y-you..."Kenshin was lost for words. It was all clear to him now. Shishio was the one that tricked Kenshin into killing his parents.**

**"Yes. I believe you remember now"he said. Kenshin's mind was flooded from the haunted scenes when he was eight. The pain had come back. He remembered cleary from that night. **

**From the fighting, to the gun,...to the shots. It pained him so much. **

**Silence fell upon Kenshin. He lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes trying to hold back the tears. **

**"I remember cleary also Himura"Shishio looked at Kenshin from head to toe, "You still look the same to-"**

**"Shut up! I don't want to hear it"Kenshin gripped his fists. Tears were formed from his eyes which dropped onto the sidewalk cement. **

**"You were eight years old, and you still pulled the trigger"said Shishio who kept continuing to talk. **

**Kenshin lifted up his head. His eyes were amber,"You want to fight Himura?"Shishio stood in his stance,"Then lets." **

**Kenshin went to stance also, he didn't have a sword with him, but he knew fighting with his barehands. His fists would do the talking.**

**Shishio made the first move, he ran towards Kenshin full strength. Then to Shishio's surprise he saw Kenshin disappear.**

**Shishio paused and heard movements behind him. As he turned around Kenshin punched Shishio on the right cheek. The punch made Shishio skid across the sidewalk.**

**"Not bad Himura"Shishio said rubbing his bruised cheek. Kenshin didn't say anything and was in stance...waiting.**

**Shishio made the first move again. Suddenly Shishio jumped above Kenshin and punched him twice on the chest. The blow caused Kenshin to fly backwards. **

**_What strength..._Kenshin thought.**

**"Hmm...I was planning to do this another day, but I decided maybe now would be the perfect time"Shishio said smiling. Kenshin's face was straight. What was he talking about? **

**Shishio pulled out a device out of his pants pocket. It was black with a red button on it (sounds like a cheesy device doesn't it?lol).**

**Kenshin widened his eyes a little, he had a bad feeling about this.**

**"The press of this button will end the Kamiya girls life and her brother"Shishio said smirking. Kenshin listened to every word Shishio said,"You see after Kaoru's father agreed to work with me I planted a bomb, a small bomb, enough for the dojo to go up in flames, incase they disobeyed me or I just don't have any need for them, and nows the perfect time...I want to see your true strength Himura" Kenshin became filled with rage.**

**"You're using Kaoru-dono as a decoy!"Kenshin said. Shishio laughed and nodded. Now Kenshin was pissed. **

**He stood up and quickly went to defense.**

**"Thats more like it Himura..."**

**

* * *

**

**Kaoru closed the shoji door after saying bye to Kenshin. She took off her shoes and placed her bookbag and text books in the living room.**

**She went into her room and layed on her futon just staring at her ceiling. She turned around on her side facing the window. **

**She could hear the wind chimes from the cool breeze that was blowing. Trees were rustling leaves were falling to the ground. Fall was coming. **

**Kaoru was nestled onto her futon. She felt warm and secure. She closed her eyes, and was fast asleep soon enough.**

**Yahiko was in the training room practing as usual. The dojo was quiet. **

**"I wonder if Kaorus home yet?"he said to himself. He wiped his forhead from the sweat and layed his bokkon in the training hall. **

**He walked down the hall and faced Kaoru's shoji door. He opened it slowly,"Kaoru?"he said. He lowered his eyes down to the futon and found Kaoru there sleeping. He decided not to wake her up.**

**He closed the shoji door slowly not wanting to disturb Kaoru's sleep. He walked back to the training hall and the only thing he heard was his stomach.**

**"Hnn...I wonder what we have in this dojo"Yahiko said holding his stomach. He walked down to the kitchen and opened the cupboard. Nothing. **

**Yahiko spent 2 minutes searching for food to eat, but there was nothing. Yahiko frowned. He decided to get some fast food. **

**He ran to his room and dressed into street clothes. Baggy jeans with a light green shirt on with the words 'Tokyo Dude' in black. He grabbed the money that he had and stuffed it in his pocket. **

**He wrote a short not to Kaoru saying that he was getting something to eat and would be back later. He placed it on the low dining table and went out the back way taking a short cut to the diner.**

**

* * *

**

**Kenshin and Shishio fought like never before. Kenshin had just suffered a blow to the stomach by Shishio's kick. Kenshin knew that Shishio was much stronger than him, he knew due to the blows, kicks, and punches he had recieved.**

**"I think you've had enough, Himura. You're too weak for now, I guess my threat wasn't enough"Shishio held the device in his hands,"Lets see if you have the strength to save your women Himura!"**

**Kenshin stood up and ran towards Shishio, but he wasn't fast enough. Shishio pressed the button. Kenshin felt a little movement from under his feet. He paused and a few seconds later the Kamiya Dojo bursted in flames...with Kaoru in it.**

AC:YAY! I finished! gomen for leaving this as a cliff hanger, but i couldn't resist lol. reviews please! well on with the 9th chappie! weeeeeeeeeee!


	9. Deadly Fire and Misao's car ride home

AC: Hey! lol! don't worry kaoru's not going to die! if she died then that would be the end! im not _that_ mean! well on the ninth chappie! yay!

i don't own rk

* * *

**"Kaoru-dono!"Kenshin yelled. Shishio started laughing this was all very amusing to him.**

**"I wish you luck, Himura!"Shishiogot into hiscar and drove away. **

**Without hesitation Kenshin ran to the dojo. The fire was getting worse. He opened the shoji door and ran in. Fire was spreading and the ceiling was collapsing. Wood was coming down.**

**"Kaoru-dono!"yelled Kenshin. He ran down the hall holding his arm infront of his nose trying not to inhale the smoke. **

**He looked in the kitchen, she wasn't there, or Yahiko. **

**He ran down the hall again and opened the shoji door to Yahiko's room. He could barely see anything. The room was filled with fire and smoke. Kenshin ran in. **

**"Yahiko! Kaoru-dono!"Kenshin yelled again. There was no answer. Kenshin began to cough, smoke was coming through his lungs. Kenshin made a quick dash out of the room and tried another. **

**He opened the shoji door, and found Kaoru on the floor coughing, she was surrounded by fire. **

**

* * *

**

**"Ahh, that was a pretty good meal for a fast food place"said Yahiko walking down the sidewalk his hands in his pants pockets. **

**He felt a cool breeze come in, he inhaled it gratefully. It smelled like fall air, he loved that time of the year. **

**Yahiko was inhaling the air, when he smelled smoke.**

**"Jeez!cough Wheres that smoke coming from?"he asked himself covering his nose from the smoke. As he walked farther he saw that a house was on fire, but it wasn't any house it was a dojo, and that was where Yahiko lived,"OH MY GOD!"Yahiko yelled running towards the dojo,"Kaoru!" **

**Yahiko opened the shoji door, but smoke and fire was blocking his way to go inside. The heat was intense, it made Yahiko sweat just standing there. **

**Yahiko tried the front door, it was also blocked by the fire. Yahiko froze he didn't know what to do! He then ran across the street and knocked on the neighbor's door. **

**As the door opened. Yahiko yelled his lungs out,"CALL 911 MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" **

**"I've already done so"said the neighbor. She walked outside with Yahiko. Yahiko looked at the fiery dojo. **

**"Kaoru...I can't lose you"he said to himself.**

**

* * *

**

**"Kaoru-dono!"yelled Kenshin running to Kaoru's side.**

**"Ken-cough cough-shiincough"Kaoru struggled to talk.**

**"Don't talk you'll inhale more smoke. Try and hold your breath"Kenshin said. **

**"I can't cough help itcough cough"she said. Kenshin helped Kaoru sit up. He put her in his arms securing her. **

**"I'll get us out Kaoru"Kenshin said. Kaoru looked up at him.**

_**He didn't say the honorific..**_

**As Kenshin walked out of the room, part of the ceiling started to fall. Kenshin tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late. **

**He and Kaoru were stuck under the wood.**

**

* * *

**

**Misao had just come out of the mall, she had decided to go shopping by herself. She had in her hands two bags filled with new clothes. **

**She wentto the edge of the sidewalk and called a taxi.**

**"TAXI!"she yelled. She knew for sure that the taxi driver heard her. **

**The taxi backed up and stopped waiting for Misao to get in. She closed the door behind her, but it was suddenly opened once more. **

**In came Aoshi, as handsome as ever. He had on baggy black jeans with a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a small 'nike' symbol in the middle. Misao lovingly gazed at his face. **

**"Where to?"asked the taxi driver. Misao shook her head a little, and told him her home address,"How about you boy?"the taxi driver said facing towards Aoshi. **

**"Koji's Car Shop"he said. **

**The taxi began to drive to Aoshi's destination since it was closer. Misao just sat thereplaying withthe hem of her skirt. **

**She was wearing a skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs, it was plain black. Her top was a red turtle neck which had long sleeves that covered half of her fingers. She wore a golden heart necklace around her neck which shimmered everytime she made a sudden move. Her hair was in a braid as usual.**

**"Ummm...hi Aoshi-san. You might not remember me, but my name-"**

**"Hello to you too Misao-san"Aoshi said. He didn't look at Misao. His voice was stern. Misao felt giddy. He knew her name!**

**"How are you?"she asked. Aoshi didn't say anything. Wow, he wasn't the type that would want to start a conversation. Misao decided to change the subject,"Well I heard that you made it to the Kendo team. Congratulations. My friend, Kaoru-san has made it in also"she said shyly.**

**"Arigato"he said. He didn't say anything else. Misao sighed upsettingly. This wasn't going anywhere, she decided to stay quiet and face the window. **

**Aoshi looked at Misao. There was something about her, that was different. She wasn't like the other girls, Aoshi liked that. He was somewhat attracted to her.**

**After a few minutes of silence the taxi driver stopped.**

**"That'll be 23.75"the taxi guy said holding out his hand. Aoshi gave the man the money. Misao didn't say anything. Aoshi got out of the car, but faced Misao.**

**"You want a ride home? It would cost you more than 40 to get home with a taxi"Aoshi said. Misao widened her eyes. Those five words made her melt! **

**"Uhh sure"she said trying not to sound all giddy. She stepped out of the car and grabbed her bags. **

**The taxi drove away as Misao followed behind Aoshi. He walked into the car shop and payed the man at the counter.**

**"You're car is ready Shinimori-sama"the man said handing Aoshi the keys. Aoshi nodded not saying anything. He walked out and walked towards his car. Wow! What a car Aoshi had.**

**The car was a camero. It was shiny jet black. Misao opened her mouth a little stunned of the beautiful car. **

**She opened the passenger door and went in placing her bags infront of her on the floor. Inside the car, the seats were leather they were light tan. The whole inside of the car smelled like leather. Misao liked that kind of smell. She turned to Aoshi who was turning on the ignition.**

**"Do you know my-"**

**"I know what it is, I heard you telling the taxi driver"he interupted her. Misao closed her mouth. **

**Aoshi pulled out of the car shop and headed towards Misao's house. **

**As he drove, Misao lookedat her surroundings, she admired his car. A smile crept on her face. **

**"This must of cost a lot of money"she said. Aoshi nodded.**

**"I recieved it as a birthday gift when I turned 16"he said. Misao smiled.**

**"Oh, so I see you've had this for about a year then"Misao said. Aoshi nodded. He didn't take his eyes off the road. **

**Soon Aoshi had arrived at Misao's house. She got out and grabbed her bags. Aoshi saw that she lived in a two story house. It was white with a black roof, it was rather plain to him. Flowers and bushes surrounded the house, the curtains that hung on the windows were red it brought out the white on the house. **

**"Arigato Aoshi-san for driving me home"Misao said blushing lightly. **

**"I'll see you tomorrow then"he said. Misao nodded. She closed the car door and backed up a few steps. She watched as he drove away. **

**When he was out of sight and couldn't hear the motor anymore she walked towards her house swinging her bags lightly with a smile on her face.**

**

* * *

****Kenshin became conscience again, he saw that Kaoru, who was next to him, was out though. **

**Kenshin tried to move, but he couldn't, the wood was too heavy.**

**_Is this the end? Is this where I die?_ Kenshin kept asking himself. Suddenly, he heard coughing coming from Kaoru.**

**"Kaoru-dono?"he said, his voice was raspy. **

**"cough cough Ken-shinncough cough"Kaoru said. She continued to cough. The smoke was just too much for her. **

**"We're going...to get out of here..."Kenshin said. He was struggling under the pile of wood. He just couldn't quit. If he died then Kaoru would die also, and that was something he wouldn't let happen.**

**To much to Kenshin's surprise he somehow managed his way out. His eyes began to get watery from the smoke. He reached over to Kaoru and moved some of the wood off of her. **

**He grabbed her arms and pulled her out slowly. He helped her sit up. She began coughing again. Kenshin pulled her closer to him. He picked her up and stood up, his knees were wobbly. Kaoru was coughing uncontrollably against Kenshin's chest. **

**He ran towards the front door, and kicked it down. He ran down the wooden steps and saw Yahiko, the firemen, and the ambulance. The firemen were hosing the dojo down, but it was no use, the fire was too strong. **

**Kenshin fell to his knees still holding Kaoru in his arms. She had become unconscience again. **

**"Kaoru! Kenshin?"yelled Yahiko running to them. The paramedics took Kaoru out of his arms, and as they did Kenshin could see nothing, but blurriness. He soon dropped to the ground and was out cold.**

* * *

AC: Hey! yay! i finished! did you like it? i decided to put aoshi and misao in the middle of the chapter and leave a cliff hanger for awhile...im so mean, lol, gomen for that. and plus i hadn't written anything about misao and aoshi and i thought it was the perfect time hehe! well on with the 10th chappie! 


	10. Recovery

AC: Hey! arigato for reviews and reading my story! nothing else to say! on with the 10th chapter...!

i don't own rk

* * *

**Kenshin slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital room. He sat up rubbing his eyes from the sudden brightness.**

**"Man Kenshin! What the hell were you thinkin'!"said a voice in the room. Kenshin eyed the person and saw Sanosuke with Aoshi sitting next to him. **

**Kenshin blinked a few times for the blur in his eyes to go away.**

**"Sano? Aoshi?"he said. Sanosuke sighed.**

**"Ofcourse its me! Jeeesh!"Sanosuke said. Kenshin chuckled a bit,"You didn't answer my question Kenshin. What the hell were you thinking you almost died in that fire probably!" **

"Gomen Sano, but Kaoru-dono was in that dojo. Do you think I would of let her stay in there and die?"Kenshin said proving a point. Sanosuke said nothing as Aoshi watched the scene between his friends.

From Kenshin mentioning Kaoru's name, he wondered if she was alright,"Wheres Kaoru-dono?"Kenshin asked.

**"Shes in the next room"Aoshi stated,"She was very close to dieing, doctors say that her lungs were filled with smoke, but she managed to survive." Kenshin sighed with relief.  
**

**"I want to see her"Kenshin said. He moved his feet to the side of the bed.**

**"Kenshin! Don't be such an idiot! We told you Jou-chans alright"Sanosuke said running up to Kenshin. He didn't let Kenshin get up.**

**"I'll be fine, I just want to see her for myself"Kenshin said he moved his friend's hand out of the way and got to his feet walking to the door.**

**"Fine Kenshin be that way, but just so ya know...you're wearing a hospital gown I don't think anyone wants to see you're bare-naked ass"Sanosuke said. Kenshin looked down and noticed what he was wearing. **

**It was one of those hospital gowns that tied in the back, but didn't cover so well.**

**"ORO!"Kenshin ran back to his bed and pulled the covers over his body. Sanosuke laughed uncontrollably as Aoshi just sat there, smirking.**

**

* * *

**

**A chilly morning had arrived the next day, Sanosuke had brought Kenshin a change of clothes to the hospital to wear since his other clothing was stained with ashes which was his uniform. Kenshin wasn't too happy about that. It cost a fortune for those uniforms.**

**He was wearing white pants with a long sleeved maroon colored shirt. (hehe i tried for it to look like what he wore in the meiji era.)**

**He stepped out of his room and walked into Kaoru's. He saw Yahiko sleeping on the nearby couch in the room. Snoring away. **

**He then saw Kaoru in the hospital bed. She had an oxygen mask on. Kenshin walked over to Kaoru sitting on the stool that was beside the bed. **

**He watched as she slept. Her breathing wasn't steady. She coughed now and then, but barely. **

**Her hair was down, stands of hair were covering her shoulders and part of her neck. Her bangs covered her closed eyes. **

**Kenshin moved her bangs away from her eyes, the touch was silky. He suddenly touched her cheek. It was smooth and warm. Kenshin didn't take his hand away from her cheek, he could stay like that all day. He had grown to such a liking to her.**

**Suddenly, Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. Kenshin pulled his hand out of the way watching her eyes blink. **

**The room was slightly dark to Kaoru. Her blue eyes had opened all the way she faced Kenshin. Kaoru tried to speak, but she noticed the mask around her mouth. She kept her mouth closed. **

**Kenshin smiled sweetly. He then noticed fingers crawl up to his hand that layed on the bed. Kaoru placed her fingers between Kenshin's. Kenshin placed his hand over hers. **

**He had a gentle grip to her small fragile hand. **

**Kaoru removed the oxygen mask from her face and sat it down to the opposite side of Kenshin.**

**"K...Ken...shin"she said slowly, her voice was raspy. Kenshin placed a finger to her lips. He shook his head as for her to not talk. **

**Kaoru nodded. She felt tears trickle down her cheek. She felt so grateful to have Kenshin as a friend. She mouthed the words 'thank you' to him. She tightened her grip to Kenshin's hand. **

**Kenshin tightened his grip also. Kaoru was something more to Kenshin then a friend...she was so much more.**

**

* * *

**

**Kaoru had stayed at the hospital for a week. Having no where else to go, Kaoru and Yahiko were welcome to stay at Misao's house, until they could get settled into a new home.**

**"Make yourself at home!"Misao said cheerfully opening the door to Kaoru's, for now, room. Kaoru walked in. The room was rather plain, but it worked for her.**

**The walls were a light purple. The curtains were a see through white that touched the floor. The dresser, desk, and night table were also white, but a design was carved around the furniture to make it look not so plain. The bed was a light purple also. The bed was small, but it fit for Kaoru. The sheets were white and the main covers and comforter were a dark purple adding a small black pillow to bring out the colors and the rug was a shiny white.**

**"Arigato Misao-san, I owe you"Kaoru said gratefully. Misao waved her hand.**

**"You don't owe me anything! What are friends for"Misao said smiling,"I'm glad also that you're brother likes the other guest room"Misao added. Kaoru smiled. **

**Yahiko was in his room laying on the clean covers of the bed. The room was blue and black. There wasn't much, but a bed and dresser. Yahiko didn't care though. **

**There was a knock on the door that startled Yahiko a bit.**

**"Come in"Yahiko said calmly. Incame Kaoru and Misao, they looked like they were about to go somewhere, he suddenly noticed Kaoru's clothes. It wasn't to familiar to him he guess she must of borrowed Misao's clothes.**

**"Yahiko we're going shopping so we can get new clothes. You better come too"Kaoru said. Yahiko got up from the bed and nodded following the two girls that were infront of him.**

**

* * *

**

**Kaoru, Misao, and Yahiko had come back to Misao's house later in the afternoon. They had so many bags of clothes. Each of them were probably holding about four bags. **

**As Yahiko placed his new clothes in the room, Misao helped Kaoru with hers. They layed the bags down on the floor. Kaoru sat on the bed looking upset.**

**"Whats wrong Kaoru-san?"Misao asked. She gave Kaoru a cheery smile. Kaoru looked at Misao and gave her a watery smile.**

**"I feel so bad that you payed for all these clothes"Kaoru said. Misao looked at Kaoru and smiled.**

**"Don't be! I'm glad I could be of help! You're my best friend Kaoru-san!"Misao said. Although if you didn't know Misao's family were rather wealthy so that explained how Misao purchsed Kaoru and Yahiko's clothing.**

**Kaoru smiled widely after hearing the words 'best friend'. She felt so happy, even though she had lost her home. Misao had also purchased Yahiko and Misao new training outfits for sword training and new bokkons.**

**Kaoru knew that her life had just gotten harder.**

**

* * *

**

**Kaoru had gone back to school the following day, she had so much to catch up on. She had already missed more than a week of school.**

**She would skip lunch and use any of the extra free time in school to study and do make up work. **

**One day she was sitting on the floor infront of her locker making up assignments in physics.**

**"Mou! This is soo hard! I don't understand anything in this stupid book!"Kaoru said throwing her text book across from her. **

**She pulled her backpack closer to her and grabbed a small mirror out. She looked at her face.**

**She had a guaze bandage on her forhead from the cut she recieved from when the wood had trampled on her. She had also recieved a sprained arm, but she had a small cast over it and cuts all over her legs.**

**She felt so embarrassed to walk around with her legs like that, she remembered what Kenshin had looked like when she saw him during homeroom. **

**He had so many cuts and a few bruises on his arms also. He had a bandage on the side of his neck and he also had a guaze bandage on his forehead.**

**She remembered faintly of the fire.**

**Flashback  
**

_**'Don't talk you'll inhale more smoke. Try and hold your breath'**_

_**'I can't cough help it cough cough'**_

_**'I'll get us out Kaoru'**_

**End of Flashback**

**Kaoru clearly remembered Kenshin calling her by her first name only. It made her curious.**

_**Could it be possible...**_

**

* * *

**

**Kenshin lay in his bed at his apartment that night, he ached all over from the fire. He just layed there in deep thought of Shishio.**

**"Hn..." He became angry with himself, he remembered Kaoru's background, Shishio had killed both of her parents and burned down the only home she had. **

**He felt so guilty, he knew he could of gotten her out of the burning dojo quicker. He was filled with rage.**

**"Shishio...I promise to bring hell upon you"he said in a low voice.**

AC: I finished finally...gomen i had the WORST writers block, umm also i would like to ask my reviewers about something, what does jou-chan mean? its what sanosuke calls kaoru...it means little then the jou is a complete blank to me...so if anyone would be so kind to answer me that question i would be most grateful!


	11. Kenshin's bravery and Tsubame's Rescue

AC:Hey guys! i know some of my reviewers are asking me for kenshin and kaoru to get together..umm not sure when that'll happen...maybe in this chapter...but im not saynig for sure hehe and ARIGATO Blaze the Bad! That jou-chan thing was killing me!

i don't own rk

**Shishio sat at his desk also in deep thought.**

**"Hmm...Himura has become strong...he didn't know one single thing about swordsmanship when I saw him when he was eight. I wonder...if hes anything like his father..."**

**"Hey boss why you talkin' to yourself?"asked one of Shishio's guards. Shishio ignored him. Suddenly Shishio smirked.**

**"Well if Himura is like his father...then we're going to need some bait"Shishio said chuckling lightly.**

**

* * *

**

**The bell rang for lunch, the class collected their things and headed to the cafeteria. Kaoru and Misao met Keiko, Chihiro, and Myame at one of the tables.**

**"Hey guys..."said Kaoru resting her head on the table.**

**"Whats wrong Kaoru-san?"Myame asked worriedly, it wasn't like Kaoru to be so tired.**

**"I failed my Calculus test"Kaoru said bummed. Chihiro placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.**

**"Aww...Kaoru-san you worked so hard too"she said. Kaoru lifted her head up.**

**"Yeah...damn teacher. Mou! My life sucks, and plus Misao's damn dog wouldn't shut the hell up last night 'cause he saw a freakin' squirell!"Kaoru said. Her friends noticed Kaoru's eyes they looked tired, and her ponytail was messed up also. **

**Misao pouted at Kaoru.**

**"Jeez Kaoru-san you're really moody today"she said a little bit upset because Kaoru insulted her dog. Kaoru yawned.**

**"Gomen, I'm just too cranky today"Kaoru said,"I'm gonna go freshen up, I'll be right back." Kaoru arose from her table and walked to the girls bathroom.**

**Across from the cafeteria room Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi...well mostly Kenshin and Sanosuke, were talking.**

**"Come on Kenshin! Just ask her out to one little dinner! Say you're just asking her out as a friend"argued Sanosuke to Kenshin. Kenshin sighed.**

**"I'm not ready to Sano...we have such a great friendship and I don't want to lose that"Kenshin said thinking about the time Kaoru told her father at the hospital that he was her best friend. **

**"Ah! You're such a nerd Kenshin! Take a chance!"Sanosuke said patting his friend's shoulder.**

**"Oro!...Aoshi don't you have a say in this?"Kenshin asked. Aoshi faced his friend and simply said,**

**"No"**

**_Jeez, you're a lot of help _Kenshin thought pouting, but he was interupted by Sanosuke's wailing.**

**"Get the hell up Kenshin!"Sanosuke said pushing Kenshin out of his seat.**

**"ORO?"Kenshin landed on the floor...again, but soon got up. After finally getting the message. Kenshin got up and walked out of the cafeteria.**

**Kaoru went into the bathroom and walked to the sink, she turned it on and splashed water all over her face, it felt good to her, but she still felt tired. **

**She looked in the mirror and saw that she looked a mess, her eyes looked tired and her ponytail was just a plain mess.**

**You could see strings of hair out of the ponytail and some strands standing up. **

**She pulled out her tie and out came beautiful silky black hair. Kaoru put her fingers through her hair replacing it from a comb. She decided to leave her hair that way, she was too lazy putting it back up...she was that tired. **

**She then splashed her face a couple more times and wiped it with a paper towel. She looked in the mirror again and noticed she looked better than she did before.**

**She walked out of the bathroom and noticed Kenshin standing there. Kaoru felt so embarrassed this day wasn't her best days. Compared to Kenshin she thought she wasn't as good looking. She still had some cuts on her legs. **

**"Ke-Kenshin, uh umm hi"she said blushing. Kenshin rubbed the back of his head.**

**"H-hi...I ahh I ah wanted to ask you something"he said blushing as well. God! He felt like such an idiot at times like these. **

**"Ok. What is it that you want to ask me?"Kaoru asked. Kenshin gulped.**

_**Oh god...**_

**

* * *

**

**Yahiko sat at his desk during math, his most unleast favorite subject. Making an excuse Yahiko asked to use the bathroom.**

**"You may"his teacher told him. Yahiko walked out of the classroom in a hurry he wanted to be out of there. He went towards the waterfountain and saw his good friend Anji.**

**"Hey Anji, skippin' art class?"Yahiko asked. Anji nodded.**

**"Here"Anji said throwing a stick of gum to Yahiko. Yahiko caught it, opened the foil wrap and stuckthegumin his mouth.**

**"Thanks...so anything new?"Yahiko asked leaning against the wall with his friend. **

**"Same ol' same ol'"he said. Anji was a layed back kid didn't have the best grades though. Yahiko shrugged his shoulders and suddenly looked at his friends clothing.**

**Black baggy jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a thin white stripe going down his left sleeve, as you know there was no dress code. His hair was blonde and always in spikes, but his eyes were light blue. He looked like an angel...,but with black clothes.**

**Yahiko on the other hand was just wearing blue baggy jeans and a green short sleeved shirt saying 'Its my crazy world' in black letters.**

**While the two pre-teens talked, way down the hall they heard someone speak. The two walked down a little and noticed a boy and a girl there age. Yahiko took a few steps forward and noticed the girl was Tsubame and the guy was a ruthless bully named Hiei (no not the one from yu yu hakusho,it would make sense though since hes so tiny hehe).**

**Hiei had black frizzy hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with baggy blue jeans and he was kind of chubby.**

**"Please go away, I have to return to class"Tsubame said trying to move, but Hiei wouldn't let her pass. **

**"Hey, I just wanted to talk"Hiei said smirking. Tsubame didn't look at him and tried to walk past him.**

**"Please let me go, I'll give you my lunch money"said Tsubame handing him his lunch money. Hiei through the money down the hall.**

**"I don't want your money"Hiei said. Tsubame looked at him. Hiei didn't care about anybody he would hit them if he had the chance, even girls. He was a tempermental kid.**

**Hiei pushed Tsubame down to the ground. That was the final straw for Yahiko. He ran up to Hiei and pushed against him. **

**"Yahiko-chan"Tsubame said. Yahiko became furious.**

**"NOT CHAN! NOT CHAN!"**

**"Gomen Gomen!"Tsubame said. She stayed on the floor.**

**"You little punk!"Hiei said getting up. He cracked his knuckles.**

**"You wanna fight tubby!"Yahiko went into a fighting stance. He was taught from his father. **

**"Here I come!"Hiei yelled as he came running towards Yahiko. Hiei aimed his fist straight towards Yahiko, but missed as Yahiko suddenly dissapeared. **

**"Behind you" Hiei heard behind him. He turned around and saw Yahiko aiming his fist towards his stomach.**

**Yahiko gave Hiei a powerful punch to the stomach it almost made him pewk. Hiei layed there on the floor and soon sat up squeezing his stomach in pain.**

**"If you tell anyone about this I'll aim to your face instead"Yahiko said. Hiei got to his feet and ran back to class.**

**"Yahiko-chan!"Tsubame said running to Yahiko. Yahiko became annoyed and was about to argue with her, but Tsubame hugged him tightly,"Arigato so much!"she said. Yahiko was dumbfounded at first he didn't even hug back. Tsubame parted the hug and smiled.**

**"Ahh no problem"Yahiko said, he couldn't get rid of his blushing. Tsubame waved to Yahiko and walked back to class as Yahiko kept watching her walk away.**

**"Thanks for tellin' me"Anji said behind Yahiko. Yahiko turned his head around and just looked at him.**

**"Tellin' you what?"he asked.**

**"That you had a girlfriend idiot!"Anji said smirking. Yahiko widended his eyes.**

**"Shes not my girlfriend! Shes just a friend!"Yahiko yelled. Anji started to laugh.**

**"Ha! Yeah whatever..YAHIKO-CHAN! Oh boy wait until the guys hear this!"Anji said. Yahiko became filled with anger.**

**"You want me to beat you!"Yahiko said. Anji put his hands on the back of his head resting his head a bit smiling. **

**"Yahiko you know I'm kiddin'"Anji said. But he was still amused of the name 'Yahiko-chan.' **

**Yahiko decided to go back to class. As he neared his classroom door he could hear Anji down the hall.**

**"See ya later...Yahiko-chan! Haha!" Yahiko just ignored him and went back to class.**

AC: Hey guys! Reviews about this chapter please! Will Kenshin be brave enough to ask her out? Will Kaoru say yes? (wow that was cheesy...) anyway on with chapter 12! i can't believe i've gotten this far! WoOoT!


	12. As the rain falls

AC: Sry for the wait minna-san! i had writers block...AGAIN! ACK! Well heres the chapter that you've been waiting for...chapter 12!

i don't own rk

* * *

**"What would you like to ask me Kenshin?"Kaoru asked. Kenshin just looked at her then just blurted out the words.**

**"Will you go out to dinner with me? I mean..like as friends!"Kenshin said raising his hands up defensively. Kaoru just looked at him.**

_**Did Kenshin just ask me out?**_

**"Sure"Kaoru said smiling a bit. Kenshin widened his eyes, but smiled,"Where would we be going?"she added. Kenshin froze he hadn't thought of that!**

**"Uhh!...How about...the...uhh...authentic japanese restaraunt downtown"he said. Kaoru was stunned a bit. That place was expensive!**

**_CRAP! That place is too expensive!_ Kenshin mentally kicked himself.**

**"Ok Kenshin, but isn't that the place where we have to dress in kimonos and things like that?"she asked. **

**"Yeah..."was all he said. **

**"Oh ok"Kaoru said she was kind of upset. She didn't own a kimono! Neither she could afford one. **

_**Hmm Kaoru-dono seems ok with that restaraunt...ano... if she wants to eat there then thats fine with this one.**_

**anowell**

**"Umm It'll be this saturday night at eight. I can pick you up"Kenshin said sweetly. Kaoru smiled.**

**"Ok...I'll be ready by then Kenshin"Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled.**

**"Ok..I'll see you later then Kaoru-dono"Kenshin said walking away as Kaoru waved good-bye for now.**

**

* * *

**

**"Mou! Misao-san! What am I gonna wear! I can't afford a kimono!"Kaoru was freakin' out that night. She was on her bedtalking toMisao who was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed.**

**"Oh Kaoru-san! You're so lucky! I wish Aoshi-san could ask me out!"Misao said dreaming of Aoshi. Kaoru just looked at Misao with a stern face.**

**"You're not listening to me!"Kaoru said. **

**"Oh yeah right!Hmm...well you can borrow my kimono. I never wear mine. I'm not the type to wear stuff like that"Misao said. Kaoru shook her head right away.**

**"NO! No no no no no! You've done so much for me already! Me living at you're house for now. Buying my clothes. I feel like I'm using you!"Kaoru said. Misao put her hands on her hips.**

**"Kamiya Kaoru-san! I've told you already you're my best friend! You would do the same for me if I were you"Misao said. Kaoru just looked at her, but still refused. **

**Misao got up and ran out the room.**

**"Wha-? Where are you going?"Kaoru asked a bit curious.**

**"Be right back!"Misao called back. A few minutes later Misao returned with a kimono in hand. Kaoru looked at it. It was so beautiful.**

**It was a light pink with dark pink sakura petals floating around near the bottom of it. The kimono started at the top of it as a dark pink, but as you looked lower you could see it smooth out into from dark pink to regular to light pink.**

**"Thats yours, Misao-san?"Kaoru asked bewildered. Misao nodded.**

**"Sadly yes..mother gave it to me as a present, but I've never worn it"Misao said,"So I'm giving this to you as a present from me"she said handing the kimono to Kaoru,"On one condition"Misao added. Kaoru looked at her.**

**"Name it"she said quickly.**

**"Himura is good friends with Aoshi-san right?"Misao said smirking. Kaoru nodded,"Well I would like you or Himura to ask Aoshi-san what he thinks of me. Simple eh?"Misao said smiling. Kaoru smiled.**

**_She is such a little girl..._Kaoru smiled though.**

**"Done!"Kaoru said shaking hands with Misao. Misao felt so giddy.**

**"Yes! Well this calls for a celebration! I've got some icecream in the fridge! Lets pig out!"Misao said. Kaoru smiled widely.**

**"Lets go!"Kaoru said laying the kimono on the bed. The two rushed downstairs to grab the icecream.**

**

* * *

**

**A rainy afternoon had settled in Tokyo. At Sukura High, you could see kids running down the street with their bookbags over their heads while some jumped in the car and drove home. **

**Megumi didn't have a car and her parents were at work until nightfall so they couldn't pick her up and she didn't feel like walking in the rain so she stood in the school waiting for the rain to pass. **

**An hour had passed and the rain wasn't even close to calming down, except for the winds, but thats really it.**

**As she saw the last of the kids leave the school from their after school classes Megumi felt a presence behind her. She turned around and of course faced Sanosuke.**

**"Hey fox"Sanosuke walking towards Megumi,"What are you doing here its not like you"he added.**

**"The same for you"Megumi said back. Sanosuke took out his umbrella from his deep pocket.**

**"I wanted to study for the big Geography test"Sanosuke said. Megumi looked at Sanosuke sort of shocked by his words.**

**"You study? Ha, thats amusing"Megumi said showing a sly smile.**

**"That hurts Megumi, you always try and find to ruin a mans pride"Sanosuke said chewing on a toothpick. Megumi just leaned against the wall and folded her arms.**

**"Is that so?"she asked. Sanosuke nodded.**

**"Yes, you actually do that to every guy who hangs with you"Sanosuke said. Megumi didn't say anything she kept watching the rain praying for it to stop so she can get away from Sanosuke's bickering.**

**Sanosuke noticed that Megumi was ignoring him, she knew he was right. He walked past her and opened the door, the breeze came through and swept Megumi's hair off her shoulders. **

**Sanosuke turned to Megumi and handed her his umbrella.**

**"What?"Megumi asked bewildered.**

**"Its to prove that I'm more than you think"Sanosuke said pushing the umbrella in her hands. Megumi stood there kind of shocked of what Sanosuke was doing,"See you tomorrow...Megumi"Sanosuke said softly as he headed out into the rain. **

**"Wait! Sanosuke"Megumi said stepping outside, but she couldn't see him, not in this weather. Megumi sighed and looked at the umbrella then opened it. She took a few steps forward, droplets of rain had already touched her shoes. **

**Megumi clutched the handle of the umbrella with two hands and headed home.**

**

* * *

**

**That night Kenshin sat on his bed and watched the rain fall, thunder had peaked out of the clouds and was heard. **

**He got to his feet and walked towards his ratherly large bedroom window. He sat on the sill and watched as the rain touched the window sliding down in different patterns. **

**Kenshin suddenly opened the window so he could stick his hand out. Small liquids touched his rough hands. **

**To Kenshin the rain was pure and innocent...like Kaoru. That sudden thought of Kaoru made him smile. **

**He was rather excited of the dinner plans, he had already called for a reservation at the Authentic Japanese Restaraunt. **

**Kenshin closed the window and walked towards his bed and layed there his body facing the window watching the droplets of rain dance on his window.**

**Kaoru also watched the rain in her room, it was past 10 o'clock she sat on her bed her pillow clutched closely to her stomach, her hands gently around the small cushion.**

**She turned her head to the closet were the hanger rested on the doorknob with the pink kimono that Misao had given her.**

**A small smile crept upon her face.**

**"Kenshin..."she said softly. **

**Her soft blue pools gazed upon the kimono...it looked so lovely. She arose from her bed and walked to the kimono.**

**She touched it feeling the silk...it was so smooth. She then looked outside her window and noticed that the rain was calming down, it wasn't pouring, but the rain, now, softly came down. **

**She walked to her window and opened it all the way. She sat on the big comfy chair that stood infront of the window.**

**She sat in the chair with her legs crossed. The wind came through her window and brushed past Kaoru. It felt so nice. **

**The smell of pure clean air filled her room. She then layed her head against the back of the chair she closed her eyes feeling warm and comfortable in the chair and soon...sleep took over her.**

AC: Hi guys...ummm GOMEN that this story was kind of short I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter...the reason why i wrote about this whole rain thing was because it was actually rainingat the timewhere i live...and i just got in the mood of writing something calm. well reviews please! and pleeeease no flames on this short chapter! ano...on with chapter 13!


	13. The fire flies glow

AC: Hey guys! arigato for reviews...nm to say...just read the story...:-)

I don't own rk

* * *

**Students had arrived to school Friday morning, some chatted with there friends outside, some inside. **

**Kaoru sat at her desk her head rested on her hand as she looked out the window, rain was barely coming down. Misao was talking with some of her other friends when she noticed Kaoru, she was pretty quiet.**

**She walked over to Kaoru and sat at the desk that was infront of her.**

**"Somethin' wrong?"she asked. Misao showed a cheer up smile. Kaoru just looked at her then smiled.**

**"No..."she said. Misao raised an eyebrow. She thought Kaoru was supposed to be happy today! She would be going out tonight with Kenshin.**

**"Whats wrong Kaoru-san?"Misao asked,"and I know its more than nothin' too"Misao said. Kaoru smiled. **

**"Its nothing ok!"Kaoru said smiling. The truth was, it was somthing to her. She's realized that all the drama that she had gone through this year Kenshin was always with her. **

**He had saved her from her death...twice, and he skipped school just to be with Kaoru when her father was ill. Of course Misao was with her too Kaoru adored her for that. **

**Kenshin was something else to her actually more than a friend...could it be that she was starting to like him more than a friend?**

**

* * *

**

**Friday night had come, Misao heard the doorbell and ran to the door. She opened it and saw Kenshin there standing there in a hakama (isn't that what they call it for mens japanses clothing right?)**

**His hair was in a loose pony tail, his top hakama was maroon and his bottoms were white. (yes! i made him look like in the meji era!)**

**"Hey Himura!"Misao said smiling,"Come in." Kenshin walked in, his sweet smile was showing.**

**"Konnichiwa Misao-dono, is Kaoru-dono ready?"Kenshin asked. Misao shrugged her shoulders.**

**"I'll go check if she is"Misao said running up the stairs to Kaoru's room.**

**A few minutes ran by quickly, he heard steps from behind him. He turned around and faced Kaoru.**

**She was in the pink sakura petals kimono (already explained detail of what it looks like.) Her hair was up in a light pink ribbon. **

**Kenshin was stunned of her beauty, the kimono fitted her just perfectly. **

**As Kaoru took her final step off the stairs she walked to Kenshin.**

**"Hi Kenshin"she said smiling although she was blushing a bit. Misao was upstairs looking at the scene beween the two.**

**"Good evening Kaoru-dono, shall we go?"Kenshin asked holding out his arm. Kaoru took his arm gratefully and they walked out the door.**

**When they stepped outside it wasn't raining anymore it was damp though you could feel the moisture in the air. **

**Kaoru looked infront of her to see what her transportation was going to be, but she hadn't expected a small limo infront of her. **

**When they neared the limo she saw across the limo the words "Japanese Restaraunt Escort." It was owened by the restaraunt that they were heading to.**

**"Ken-shin..."Kaoru's mouth was slightly open. Kenshin smiled.**

**The limo driver opened the door for Kaoru and Kenshin. As you know Kenshin had let Kaoru get in first.**

**Kaoru sat in the middle of the wide seat the limo smelled of leather and the seats were a shiny black leather. **

**She couldn't see much of the limo as it was dark outside and the limo was black.**

**

* * *

**

**When the limo stopped Kenshin opened the door and pulled his hand out for Kaoru to come out. **

**They walked inside and noticed everyone was in kimonos and hakamas. Waiters were rushing by with food on their plates while people came in and out of the restaraunt.**

**"Himura reservation"Kenshin said to the waitress at the desk who wasalso in a kimono.**

**"Ah yes follow me"she said. Kaoru was still of hold of Kenshin's arm she peered around the restaraunt and noticed it was just a simple authentic japanese diner,"Here we are"the waitress said openeing a shoji door. **

**Kaoru noticed it was a room it wasn't like the other ones that had no doors. They took off there sandles and stepped inside. They sat on there legs across from eachother with a low table between them.**

**They were handed menus and the waitress left the room and closed the shoji door. It was very quiet in the room, neither Kaoru or Kenshin said anything, they were probably to embarrassed to talk to eachother.**

**"Arigato for this Kenshin, it really lightened up my mood"Kaoru said smiling. Kenshin smiled also. **

**When they ordered their dinner they were left in silence again, finally Kenshin spoke out to relieve the silence.**

**"So hows Yahiko?"he asked scratching the back of his head. **

**"Hes doing ok, has some big test coming up so hes been studying pretty hard lately. I'm kind of shocked that hes still phocused on his school work due to the drama we've had this past month"Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled slightly.**

**He noticed Kaoru entwining her fingers.**

**"Are you alright Kaoru-dono? You seem...uncomfortable?"Kenshin asked. Kaoru looked up to him.**

**"Iie. Nothing at all"she said. She noticed that they weren't having good conversations there was nothing to talk about.**

**Finally the food had arrived as they ate Kaoru noticed Kenshin having some trouble with the chopsticks. She giggled,"Having trouble?"she asked politefully.**

**"Yes..I'm just having some trouble with these chopsticks, my parents never took me to these kind of restaraunts"Kenshin said. Kaoru smiled.**

**"Same here...what were your parents like?"she asked. Kenshin finally got the hand of the chopsticks and looked at her.**

**"Ano...they were loving, caring, but they were to overprotective"Kenshin said. Kaoru giggled.**

**"Too overprotective?"Kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded.**

**"Yeah, they never really thought that they were, but I thought they were wrong. There was this one time..." Kenshin started. It seemed like to Kaoru a conversation had started.**

**

* * *

**

**Kaoru layed down her chopsticks and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She then layed the napkin also on the low table and watched the waitress take her empty bowl away.**

**She looked at Kenshin and noticed that he was finished too.**

**"Arigato very much Kenshin for this dinner, I had a nice time"Kaoru said smiling. Kenshin smirked.**

**"The nights not over yet"Kenshin said. Kaoru looked a bit shocked of what he said.**

**"What?"she asked. Kenshin smiled then stood up.**

**"I'm going to take you somewhere"Kenshin said. Kaoru arose to her feet and put her sandles back on along with Kenshin.**

**They were followed by the waitress to a back room, when she opened the door Kaoru saw infront of her the most beautiful garden. There was a walkway too, almost like a park. There were fountains that were placed in the middle of bushes. **

**Trees, flowers, bushes of flowers and there was a small water fall too. Kaoru widened her eyes, this all belonged to the restaraunt.**

**"Care for a walk Kaoru-dono?"Kenshin asked holding out his arm. Kaoru took his arm and locked both arms around his. **

**As they stepped outside Kaoru noticed that the smell of freshly fallen rain filled the garden. The moon was out and it shined on the waterfoutain nearby. **

**They walked past the small water falland noticed small fish were swimming in the lake. **

**The water was shimmering from the moon so it sparkled every time you made a slight move. Kenshin looked at Kaoru who wasadoring the scenery. Her blue eyes also shined from the moon. Sparkles had shone up in her eyes as her blue eyes lightned up. **

**_She looks so lovely..._he thought to himself. Kenshin breathed in the jasmine from Kaoru. He loved her perfume. **

**The night was a bit chilly, but Kaoru felt warm when she was near Kenshin. A slight breeze came passing through and Kaoru tightened Kenshin's arm as she layed her head gently on his shoulder from the breeze.**

**Kenshin smiled while Kaoru blushed. They walked a bit further they could hear the sounds of crickets chirping the nightly song. **

**Soon they had arrived hear a mossy scene where trees slowly swayed from the breeze. From the cornor of Kaoru's eye she noticed something glow near the high grass. **

**She turned her head and noticed fire flies glowing. There were about twenty of them, they looked so lovely just floating around. **

**"Kenshin, look. Don't they look beautiful"Kaoru said smiling. Kenshin nodded.**

**  
"Its not like it, seeing fire flies come out this time of year"Kenshin continued,"It was told that when you see fire flies glow with a person that is very close to you, it is said that it brings true happiness to the one you most clearly care about"Kenshin said. **

**Kaoru smiled and layed her head on his shoulder just gazing at the beautiful fire flies with the one that she most cleary cared about.**

AC: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...i know i did! well i'll tell you this...the story is not that close to being over i have much ideas in this pueny brain of mine! well on with chapter 14!


	14. Megumi's ill guest

AC: Hey guys! arigato for reviews...uhh how kenshin got the money for the whole date thing i wrote in the first chapter that he inherited his parents money and it was a lot of money...well on with chapter 14...

i don't own rk

* * *

**Saturday morning had arrived, Kaoru awoke early as usual, but she had a bright smile on her face. She walked downstairs, her hair in a braid with silky purple pajama pants with a silky purple short sleeved top.**

**"Morning Misao-san"Kaoru said walking into the kitchen, she saw Misao at the table already eating her breakfast. Her parents were already at work.**

**"Morning Kaoru-san, mom's already made a plate for you"Misao said pointing to the plate on the counter. Kaoru walked to plate and placed it next to Misao,"Boy! You look happy!"Misao said grinning. Kaoru showed a wide smile to her best friend. Misao laughed,"So...ahh...WHAT HAPPENED?"Misao said eagerly,"Tell me everything!"**

**"Well we had dinner, then he took me out to this garden walkway that belonged to the restaraunt, it was...rather romantic in my opinion"Kaoru said playing with her food.**

**"Did you kiss him?"Misao was at the edge of her seat. Kaoru widened her eyes a little.**

**"Iie"she said.**

**"No! What the hell! You said it was romantic"Misao said her eyes were now wide. Kaoru giggled.**

**"It was...we just didn't kiss"Kaoru said. Misao folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.**

**"Whatever Kaoru-san"Misao said.**

**

* * *

**

**Megumi sat on her bed it was close to noon. She sighed glumly. She had in her hands was Sanosuke's umbrella that he had let her borrow.**

**_Sanosuke wasn't at school yesterday...I wonder if he caught a cold from the rain..._ Megumi thought. **

**As curious as she was she decided to call Sanosuke. She opened the phonebook and looked up Sagara.**

**Finally finding his number she grabbed her phone and called him.**

**"Konnichiwa?"an older man answered. Megumi paused for a second.**

**"Yes, ahh is Sagara Sanosuke there?"she asked politly.**

**"Iie. He went out for a walk"the older man said.**

**"Oh ok...arigato..bye"Megumi said hanging up the phone. Megumi thought about it for a few minutes then decided to go and find him. **

**She dressed into jean pants with a black short sleeved shirt with a kissy yellow smiley face. **

**She walked downstairs with the umbrella in her hands. She put on her shoes and opened the door, infront of her was Sanosuke who's hand was up about to knock on the door. He had on baggy jeans with a long green jacket on.**

**"Hey"Sanosuke smiled. Megumi stood there frozen.**

**"How do you know where I live?"Megumi asked.**

**"You live down the street from the school and I noticed Takani written on your mailbox"Sanosuke replied. Suddenly Sanosuke sneezed.**

**"You did get a cold"Megumi said her hands on her hips. Sanosuke sneezed again.**

**"Its just a sneezing fit. AACHOO!"Sanosuke sneezed. Megumi just sighed. She put her hand on his forehead.**

**"You have a fever Roosterhead!"Megumi said. Sanosuke just looked at her,"Get in here before it gets worse!"Megumi said pulling Sanosuke into her house. **

**A few minutes later Sanosuke was in the living room sitting on the couch. His fever had gotten higher. He sat there with a blanket covering him. Megumi came in the room with a cup of miso soup in her hands. She layed it down gently on the table infront of Sanosuke.**

**"Thanks fox"Sanosuke said, he sneezed once more. Megumi rolled her eyes.**

**"You're such a roosterhead! You went out in the rain without any protection!"Megumi said.**

**"I told you! I was proving a point! I was proving that I was more than you thought I was and for the other men! Besides you would be the one here on this couch with the fever if it weren't for me"Sanosuke said sniffling. **

**"What do you mean for the other men?"Megumi asked. **

**"You treat men like crap, you make fun of them and show no respect too! You think men are nothing to you"Sanosuke said. Megumi sighed.**

**"Thats not true Sanosuke!" Megumi said.**

**"Yes it is!"Sanosuke said. Megumi just looked at him then sat next to him.**

**"I don't think all men are nothing I was just born that way. I was raised without a dad mom showed me that men were nothing. I guess she just felt upset after when my dad left her when she was carrying me"Megumi said sadly,"I just get that way sometimes." Sanosuke just looked at her. He then saw his umbrella laying on the table.**

**"I see you still have my umbrella"Sanosuke said grinning, but soon sneezed twice more. Megumi blushed a bit.**

**"I was going to give it back to you. I was actually on my way out, but then you were there so...I...yeah"Megumi said looking at the umbrealla. Silence filled the room for a moment. Megumi then reached her hand over to the umbrella and handed it to Sanosuke,"Here"she said. Sanosuke gently took it out of her hands,"and...Sanosuke?"Megumi asked.**

**"Yeah?"he said softly.**

**"Thanks"Megumi said. Sanosuke smiled.**

**"No problem"he said. **

**

* * *

**

**That afternoon Yahiko, Kaoru, and Misao went to try and find an apartment Kaoru could afford. Kaoru thought it was time to move. **

**The three had one that they most loved. Two bedrooms, two baths, it was only 6 blocks from Kaoru's school and Yahiko's. They wouldn't have to pay rent for a whole year too. **

**Automatically Kaoru took the apartment which was on the third floor. When the three arrived home hours later Kaoru was excited.**

**"In one week we'll be moving to a new apartment Yahiko"she said. Yahiko just shrugged his shoulders. Kaoru smiled anyway.**

**"I'm going to miss you Kaoru-san!"Misao said pretending to sob. Kaoru laughed.**

**"Oh calm your fake tears Misao-san"Kaoru said. Misao giggled.**

**"OH shut up! Jeez you sound like a bunch of preps!"Yahiko yelled from his room. Kaoru and Misao looked mad. They both looked at eachother and nodded.**

**They then ran upstairs into Yahiko's room.**

**"Preps huh! Well lets see what us preps can do to your face!"Misao yelled. Yahiko widened his face until he was trampled by the girls. **

**Yahiko only suffered with pillow hits and tickling though.**

**

* * *

**

**As the week came and gone, Kaoru and Yahiko had packed their things for the apartment they were planning to move to.**

**"Arigato again Misao-san for letting us have some of your old furniture"Kaoru said hugging her friend. **

**"No problem, we had no use for those things anyway"Misao said. Misao had given Kaoru two dressers and beds, a table with four chairs, two small couches, and three t.v.'s.**

**Misao went with Kaoru and Yahiko to the apartment. Already the furniture was in. The living room had a few boxes which stored Kaoru and Yahiko's clothes.**

**Yahiko grabbed his boxes and went into his new room to put his clothes away while Misao helped Kaoru with hers.**

**"Wow! I would love to live in this apartment. Its so cool and the perfect fit"Misao said laying on Kaoru's bed. Kaoru smiled while she put her clothes away.**

**"Yeah I guess, but it'll feel lonely 'cause I don't know anyone here"Kaoru said. **

**"It'll be ok! I'll visit you when I get a chance"Misao said. Kaoru didn't smile though.**

**Suddenly Misao hit Kaoru on the back of the head with a pillow.**

**"Jeez...you're not an optimistic person huh?"Misao said. Kaoru grinned.**

**"And you don't have any respect"Kaoru said with her hands on her hips. Misao hit Kaoru with another pillow.**

**"Hell yeah!"Misao said laughing. Kaoru began to laugh and started hitting Misao with pillows also.**

**On the second floor, Kenshin heard two girls laughing and screaming.**

**"Hmm...looks like we have some new neighbors"Kenshin said smiling.**

AC:Haha! I've finished! well i don't really think this is a cliff hanger anyway...so I don't have to rush on the 15th chappie! weeeeeee! on with chapter 15!


	15. His past is told

AC: arigato for the reviews...on with the story

i don't own rk

* * *

**Kaoru's alarm clock buzzed two hours before school started. She arose from her bed and shut off her clock.**

**She rubbed her eyes getting used to the sunlight that shone through her window. As she blinked a few times she suddenly realized that she was in her new apartment. A smile was on her face.**

**She put on her slippers and walked into Yahiko's room. She knocked on his door lightly.**

**"Yahiko? Are you awake?"Kaoru asked.**

**"Yeah"Yahiko said glumly it seemed to Kaoru that he had just woken up. Kaoru walked into the kitchen and decided to try and cook a good breakfast for Yahiko. **

**Usually she would have pre-cooked food since Kaoru didn't know how to cook. **

**She grabbed the pan and placed it on the stove setting the dial. She grabbed some eggs and cracked them placing the yolk in the pan. Unfortunatly Kaoru set the dial to high. **

**Not noticing her problem she decided to take a shower so the eggs would be ready after she was done.**

**When she grabbed her clothes and towel she headed into the bathroom. **

**After a ten minute shower Kaoru was dressed in her school uniform and walked out of the bathroom. Kaoru noticed some smoke floating around the kitchen and it smelled like somthing was burning.**

**In the kitchen she could see that the stove caught a small fire. Kaoru screamed and ran to the stove. **

**Yahiko heard her scream and ran out of his room and noticed her trying to put out the small fire that was on the stove. Yahiko ran to Kaoru and helped her out.**

**Downstairs, Kenshin heard a girl scream, it sounded like fear to him. As curious as he was he went up stairs and heard things drop.**

**He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. When he heard the girl scream again he pushed the door open and went in.**

**He could barely see anything because smoke filled the apartment. When he spotted the fire he grabbed the vase that was in the living room and filled it up with water in the bathroom.**

**When the vase was full he ran into the kitchen and splashed the stove with the water. The fire was out. **

**Kaoru noticed a person come into her apartment and took out the fire. As the smoke cleared up she heard someone speak.**

**"Are you alright miss?"he asked. The voice sounded so familiar to Kaoru. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the person behind the smoke.**

**When the smoke dissolved Kaoru noticed red hair and lavendar eyes.**

**"K-k-Kenshin!"Kaoru said shockingly.**

**"K-K-Kaoru-dono?"Kenshin asked also bewildered. **

**"What are you doing here?"Kaoru asked.**

**"The same for you"he said. **

**"I live here"she replied. Kenshin looked dumbfounded.**

**"You do?"he asked. Kaoru nodded,"I do too...I live on the second floor"he added. Kaoru's eyes widened.**

**_Oh my god! This is strange! _Kaoru thought. **

**"Whoa! Kenshin lived in the complex also! This is awesome!"Yahiko said loudly. Kaoru smiled too. She was glad that Kenshin lived nearby.**

**Kenshin looked around the apartment. He noticed the furniture.**

**"So..ahh you bought new furniture?"Kenshin asked.**

**"Iie. There Misao's old furniture, she let me have them"Kaoru said. Kaoru soon frowned and looked at the stove. The pan was burnt, but the stove was fine. She cursed under her breath. **

**_I can't cook to save my life!_ she said sadly. Kenshin looked to Kaoru's direction and noticed the burnt to a crisp eggs. He chuckled. **

**_Well someone isn't pretty smart with cooking.._he thought. **

**"Here I'll cook for you 'cause it seems you're having some trouble with it"Kenshin said sweetly. Kaoru just looked at him and blushed.**

**"No thats ok...I'll just grab something to eat on my way out"Kaoru said. Kenshin refused though.**

**"No...I'll make you and Yahiko a good meal"Kenshin said grabbing out another pan. Kaoru just looked at him, but then noticed that her hair was still wet. **

**"Alright Kenshin, I'll be right back then"Kaoru said walking to the bathroom to dry her hair.**

**After she finished drying it and putting it up in a ponytail she walked into the dining room and noticed Yahiko at the table munching on his breakfast.**

**"Jeez Kenshin! Your cooking rocks!"muffled Yahiko as he had food in his mouth. Kaoru walked in and noticed her plate at the table.**

**"Dig in Kaoru-dono"Kenshin said. Kaoru smiled and sat down at the table. She took a bite of the food and paused. Kenshin looked a bit confused,"Is there something wrong with it Kaoru-dono?"Kenshin asked.**

**"Iie. I just don't like it when people cook better than me"Kaoru replied taking another bite of the food.**

**"ORO?"**

**

* * *

**

**Kaoru grabbed her bookbag and headed out the door with Kenshin since they were going to the same school they decided to walk together. **

**"Arigato Kenshin for walked with me to school"Kaoru said as she and Kenshin were walking.**

**"No problem Kaoru-dono"Kenshin said sweetly. Kaoru wrinkled her nose a bit. The 'dono' was getting oddly annoying to her.**

**The two had decided to walk down an alley since it was the fastest way. As they were walking Kenshin noticed something didn't feel right.**

**He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around him. Kaoru had stopped also and looked to Kenshin.**

**"Whats wrong Kenshin?"Kaoru asked. Suddenly Kenshin noticed a sudden presence that ran toward Kaoru.**

**"Kaoru-dono!"Kenshin yelled. Kaoru looked around her and out of nowhere someone had grabbed her. It was Shishio.**

**He had Kaoru infront of her with a dagger pressed lightly on her neck.**

**"Don't worry Kamiya, I'm only here to tell you the truth of Himura"Shishio said. Kaoru's widened and wimped in fear.**

**"Let her go Shishio"Kenshin said taking a few steps forward. **

**"Don't even come close"Shishio said pressing the dagger against her neck. Kaoru wimpered again. Kenshin stood there, he couldn't do anything.**

**A tear came down Kaoru's cheek. Shishio chuckled,"Don't be afraid of me Kamiya, I would be more scared of Himura then me if I were you"Shishio said. **

**"W-what?"she said in fear. Shishio smiled.**

**"Oh looks like your boyfriend didn't tell you"Shishio said. Kenshin just stood there in shock. Kaoru just closed her eyes tightly confused of what Shishio was telling her,"Didn't he ever tell you how his parents died?"Shishio asked. **

**"Shishio!"Kenshin yelled, but he didn't move as he was afraid for Kaoru's life.**

**"Himura, who you claim to be the sweetest guy ever, but he hasn't told you his past"Shishio said to Kaoru. Kaoru just looked stunned.**

**_What? What did Kenshin do?_ Kaoru thought to herself. **

**"Himura killed his parents"Shishio said to Kaoru. Kaoru didn't believe what he was saying...that couldn't be true at all,"But i'll let Himura tell you himself"Shishio said letting go of Kaoru. **

**Kenshin ran to Shishio ready to attack him, but Shishio suddenly disapeared. Kenshin stopped in his tracks and noticed that Shishio was gone.**

**He went over to Kaoru who layed on the ground.**

**"Are you ok Kaoru-dono?"Kenshin asked worriedly. Kaoru coughed grasping her neck.**

**"Yes, I'm fine"she said softly. Kenshin helped her sit up,"What was Shishio talking about Kenshin?"Kaoru asked. She was so confused. Kenshin lowered his head which his bangs covered his eyes.**

**"He was right"Kenshin began. Kaoru just looked at Kenshin,"I was only eight at the time though"**

**"Kenshin..."Kaoru said softly. **

**"It was a rainy summers evening, my parents worked for Shishio I never knew what they worked for. Shishio came to my parents house to talk about buisness he claimed, suddenly the lights went out and I heard my mother scream. I ran in the living room and could barely see anything I saw someone attack my mother or so I thought it was. I ran to the person to try and stop him, but he hit me across my cheek twice making this x-shaped scar I had. I suddenly remembered that my parents kept a gun under their bed just incase if something happens. I ran to the bedroom and grabbed out the gun. I then dashed into the living room and pulled the trigger on the attacker. I felt angry that someone was attacking my mother so I shot him more than twice. I then dropped the gun and ran to my mother, she was covered with the man I shot. I pushed the man out of the way and saw my mother was dead. The shots I pulled went right through the man into my mother. Suddenly the lights were back on. Infront of me was my mother...and the attacker who was my father, layed there dead with blood everywhere. I soon noticed Shishio behind me and so I turned around. He smiled at me and said,'thanks for doing the job for me kid' and walked out. I still to this day have so many questions. Why did my dad attack my mom? What did Shishio mean of what he said to me? My past is confusing and stained with blood"Kenshin ended his story and tightened his fists while tears came down. **

**He expected Kaoru to run away, but she stayed beside him. She wrapped her arms around Kenshin and comforted him. **

**"You must think I'm a murderer now..."Kenshin said softly to Kaoru. Kaoru shook her head and moved his bangs away from his handsome face.**

**"No...I'm not. That was then and this is now. That was the past and it wasn't your fault anyway"Kaoru said softly facing Kenshin. Kenshin looked wide eyed to Kaoru. **

_**Kaoru...**_

AC: Hey...sry it took so long! im grounded cause of my report card. my mom is only letting me get online for like 10-15 minutes so i can't do much...anywayz i think this is the WORST chapter i've written...i mean everything else was ok except for the kenshin's past..I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE FOR HIM! well this is all i could come up with sobs well reviews please and tell me what you think...(it sucks baaad!)


	16. Is it love?

AC: please send me reviews!

i don't own rk

Warning: There might be a kissy kissy scene! hehehe

* * *

**Kenshin stared lovingly in her eyes. She was just so different from the rest of the girls. **

**As they both stood up, Kaoru picked up her bookbag and looked at Kenshin.**

**"Why?"was all Kenshin could say.**

**"Because you're my best friend, Kenshin. Why should I just leave you just because of a past that I wasn't aware of?"Kaoru said. Kenshin just looked at her and didn't or even couldn't say anything,"Do you still want to go to school?"Kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded. **

**Kaoru smiled and took his hand and said in a low voice,"Its ok...I won't leave you" Kenshin smiled. **

**

* * *

**

**During lunch as Kaoru talked with her friends, Kenshin couldn't stop thinking of her.**

**"Kenshin?"Sanosuke said to his friend, he became worried since Kenshin hadn't said a thing since school started. **

**Kenshin didn't respond, he kept thinking of Kaoru. **

_**Pure innocence, remarkable beauty, her personality is of an angel and she still cares about me even though I told her my bloody past.**_

**Sanosuke looked towards Kenshin's direction and noticed Kaoru. She was laughing and chatting with her friends. **

**He then looked at Kenshin and noticed love in his eyes and he had a small smile on. **

**_Jeez Kenshin looks like a love sick puppy..._Sanosuke thought. Aoshi had noticed it too.**

**"It seems that Himura may have a special connection with the Kamiya girl..."Aoshi whispered to Sanosuke. Sanosuke's eyes widened.**

**"That can't be...he's only known Jou-chan for like a month!"Sanosuke said. But the look in Kenshin's eyes seemed to differ. Aoshi and Sanosuke had believed that Kenshin was love struck.**

**The lunch bell rang which meant lunch was over. The class gathered their things and headed out the double doors. Kenshin walked with his friends, but didn't say anything. **

**After Kenshin, Aoshi, and Sanosuke had dressed for P.E., they went and sat with their class on the bleachers in the gym.**

**Suddenly Kaoru and Misao appeared out of the double doors, Misao's long braid swayed to her movement as her emerald green eyes shined as a pair of icy blue eyes watched her.**

**Kenshin watched Kaoru as her blue eyes gleamed and her smile seemed to light up the gym. **

**Kaoru though seemed like in a good mood, but she actually wasn't. She felt concerned for Kenshin wondering if he was ok. Seeing him in gym seemed to lighten up her mood though as she saw him smiling, only because he watched her, which she didn't know.**

**The classses teacher allowed the class to play basketball if they wish and for the people that didn't want to play they could just hang out on the bleachers with their friends.**

**"Kaoru-san...you haven't asked Aoshi-san yet! Remember our deal?"Misao asked eagerly, watching Aoshi from the cornor of her eye. Kaoru jumped a bit. She forgot about that. **

**She eyed around the bleachers to see if he was anywhere in site and she spotted him sitting with Kenshin and Sanosuke. Kaoru blushed a little as she saw Kenshin,"Go Kaoru-san!"Misao said pushing Kaoru lightly. **

**Kaoru stood up, but then saw Aoshi walking to the water fountain. It was the perfect time for Kaoru because they were away from other people. **

**She power walked her way over to Aoshi, as she passed the bleachers Kenshin eyed Kaoru walking over to Aoshi. He had a confused look on his face.**

**When Kaoru was standing next to Aoshi she just decided to blurt it out.**

**"Aoshi-san,...what do you think of Misao-san?"she asked slowly. Aoshi just looked at her with his icy blue. Kaoru felt uncomfortable suddenly.**

**_Why must he look at me like that!_ Kaoru thought upsettingly. She waited for Aoshi's reply.**

**"She seems fine...why?"he asked sternly. **

**"Nothing. It just seems like you have some sort of feeling towards her"Kaoru said quickly. Aoshi didn't say anything for a moment.**

**"I have no observation why I should be telling you the way I feel towards Misao-san, Kamiya-sama. So I won't speak towards this to you"Aoshi said walking away from Kaoru. **

**Kaoru turned around and saw him walk towards Kenshin and Sanosuke he still had no emotion on his face. **

**She walked back to Misao and sat back next to her.**

**"What did he say?"Misao asked giddy. Kaoru smiled slightly.**

**"Hn...that Aoshi is really hard to get. He just told me that I had no right to know his feelings towards you"Kaoru said. Misao widened her eyes and a big smile appeared out of nowhere.**

**"Feelings? Yes! Oh lord! He likes me!"Misao said loudly. Kaoru laughed at her friend. She was so optimistic.**

**

* * *

**

**School was finally over and Kenshin said goodbye to his fellow friends, he walked down the sidewalk in deep thought, still, of Kaoru.**

**Suddenly, he heard a voice far behind him.**

**"Kenshin!"Kaoru yelled running over to Kenshin. Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks and waited for her to catch up with him.**

**She ran to Kenshin's side and stopped to take a few breaths.**

**"Are you alright Kaoru-dono?"Kenshin asked.**

**"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I just wanted to walk home with you since we're going to the same place"she said pushing her bangs out of her face smiling. Kenshin smiled instantly.**

**As they walked up the stairs in the complex, Kaoru suddenly tripped and began to fall backwards, but Kenshin was behind her and so he catched her.**

**"Are you ok?"He asked worriedly. Kaoru blushed and nodded. **

**"I'm alright, arigato Kenshin"Kaoru said trying to keep her stance. As they began to walk up the stairs again she tripped once again. Kenshin had caught her...again.**

**He helped her up, but she had hurt her ankle. Kaoru winced in pain. She never knew one trip could hurt that bad.**

**"I've got you Kaoru"Kenshin said lifting Kaoru into his arms. Kaoru blushed. She noticed that he didn't use the honorific.**

**As Kenshin walked up another set of stairs, Kaoru felt secure and content. It felt so right to be in his arms since she had started to have feelings for him.**

**It seemed to Kaoru that their bond was tightening and ever so close. She felt comfortable around him and he had been there when her worst days had come. Her feelings for him began to grow when he told her his past. She felt happy that he trusted her. She wondered if her feelings would grow to love.**

**Before Kaoru knew it Kenshin was infront of her front door. She reached into her bookbag and grabbed her key. She was ready to be let down, but Kenshin didn't. He walked closer to the door so she could unlock it with her in his arms. **

**When he walked inside he layed Kaoru on the couch in the living room.**

**"I'll get a wet cloth for your ankle"Kenshin said walking into the kitchen. Kaoru smiled. She rested on the couch noticing that Yahiko wasn't home yet. She thought he was probably hanging out with some friends.**

**Kenshin returned with a cloth in hand and wrapped it around Kaoru's red ankle.**

**"Its fine Kenshin, my ankle will be back to normal in a few hours"Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled and sat next to Kaoru. Silence was upon the two for a few seconds,"Thanks Kenshin for what you've done"Kaoru said. She could tell that her and Kenshin were very close. **

**"No problem...Kaoru"Kenshin said sweetly. Kaoru blushed crimson.**

**Suddenly Kaoru felt a hand creep to her's. Soon she felt her hand being held by Kenshin's. She blushed lightly now, but she gently took a hold of his hand too. **

**Kaoru felt herself inches away from Kenshin's face. She could feel tension between the two of them.**

**Kaoru looked into deep lavendar pools as Kenshin looked into her blue pools. They leaned forward closely.**

**Kaoru could hear Kenshin's breathing and knew that he was close. Soon Kaoru felt her lips brush against Kenshin's.**

**Kenshin's hand reached to Kaoru's cheek and caressed it gently as his lips brushed against Kaoru's.**

**But suddenly, they heard the front door begin to open Kenshin and Kaoru pulled back quickly seeing Yahiko step into the room.**

**"Hey...whats going on here?"Yahiko asked slowly. Kaoru blushed beet red. **

**"Yahiko! Oh..uhh..Kenshin was just about to leave right Kenshin?"she said quickly to Kenshin. Kenshin nodded and waved goodbye to Yahiko and Kaoru as he headed out the door. **

**Kaoru sighed upsettingly.**

**_So close!_ she thought. She mentally kicked herself and slumped on the couch. Yahiko raised an eyebrow at Kaoru.**

**"Hmm...something happened here"Yahiko said grinning. Kaoru's blush became firetruck red. Yahiko was the last person to know about her personal life.**

**"Nothing happened Yahiko, so just let it go"she grumbled. **

**"Suuuuuure"Yahiko said rolling his eyes. Kaoru became angered.**

**"Yahiko! You better be not in the same room with me in three seconds or I'll beat you!"Kaoru gripped her fist and stared daggers at Yahiko.**

**Yahiko noticed a sign of death in her eyes and ran to his room.**

AC: WoOoT! I finished! well that was sort of a k/k waff scene. anyways on with chapter 17! omfg! i can't believe i've gotten this far!


	17. Will I ask her again?

AC: thanks for the reviews, and thanks for the critisicm thingy i needed that! well just to tell you i've already finished chapter 18 and this is 17, ill post the 18th chapter when i get reviews!

i don't own rk

* * *

**A few days rolled by quickly and Friday had come. Misao was out sick.**

**She sat with Keiko, Chihiro, and Myame in Science waiting for their teacher to come in.**

**"So Kaoru-san, are you going on another date with Himura-sama?"Chihiro asked. Kaoru sighed doubtfully. She thought about the 'almost' kiss that her and Kenshin had. **

**"I really don't know..."Kaoru sighed again and sat her hand under her chin looking out the classroom window. Myame patted her friends head and showed a 'cheer up' smile. **

**"That reminds me Kaoru-san, you've never told us how you're date went with Himura-sama"Keiko said raising an eyebrow. The girls leaned closer to Kaoru waiting for her to speak. Kaoru smiled and began telling her friends.**

**On the other side of the classroom Kenshin and Aoshi watched as Sanosuke was talking with Megumi.**

**"Hey fox, thanks for what you did a few days ago"Sanosuke said scratching the back of his head. Megumi smiled.**

**"You're welcome Sanosuke"Megumi showed a sly smile to Sanosuke.**

**"What?"he asked.**

**"You don't act like a roosterhead anymore...you seem more respectful"she said.**

**"I got it from you"he said showing a light shade of pink. **

**Suddenly the classes teacher came in and everyone took their seats.**

**"Good morning class.."the teacher said begginning science class.**

**

* * *

**

**Yahiko mumbled upsettingly as he was studying, he couldn't understand a certain question.**

**He was in math class, they were studying for the big test that was coming. He saw some kids go over to Tsubame since she was ranked top student in his class, they were all boys. **

**One boy had brown hair with piercing green eyes, he was wearing black baggy pants with a black hoodie on with the words "element" on the front in bright yellow. The boy was known as Akira. He was among the popular guys in the seventh grade. Yahiko didn't like the way he was flirting with Tsubame, who was giggling at his remarks.**

**Suddenly he felt a tinge of jealousy, so he arose from his seat and took his math book with him.**

**He walked over to her and noticed that she was wearing white capris with a light pink zipped jacket. **

**"H-hey Tsubame..."he said blushing slightly. Tsubame smiled widely.**

**"Hi..Yahiko-ch...I mean kun"she said blushing. Akira just watched Tsubame smiling and acting all nervous around Yahiko. He raised an eyebrow.**

**"Can you help me with this question?"he asked placing his text book infront of her.**

**"Excuse me Yahiko, but Tsubame was helping me first"Akira said, he seemed to get a little adjectated. **

**"Its ok Akira I already helped you with your question"Tsubame said to Akira sweetly. Akira looked at her. He then suddenly pointed to a question on his text book.**

**"Ano...I need help on this one too!"he said. Yahiko became angry.**

**"I need help on these questions"Yahiko said pointing to another two questions. Tsubame looked at the two boys.**

**"I need help on this whole page!"Akira said with Yahiko in his face gripping his fist as Akira was doing the same thing.**

**"I need help on all the questions in the book!"Yahiko said loudly. Okay, now this was insane. **

**Tsubame watched the boys bicker she tried to stop them, but they kept speaking over her.**

**"Mr. Kamiya and Mr. Sukogawa! Keep it down!"said the math teacher to the two loud boys. Yahiko and Akira blushed a bit. **

**"I'll go anyway...I don't need to waste a breath on this wimp. See ya later Tsubame"Akira said walking away. Yahiko gripped his fist. Tsubame put her hands on Yahiko's shoulder.**

**"Calm down Yahiko-chan...I mean kun. Grab a chair and I'll help you with the question"Tsubame said sitting down while Yahiko grabbed a chair and scooted next to her,"Or maybe I'll help you with all of the question in the book, like you said"Tsubame said giggling. Yahiko blushed but chuckled scratching the back of his head.**

**

* * *

**

**Misao layed lazily on the couch in the living room watching t.v. as she sneezed and sniffled.**

**She browsed through the channels and noticed that nothing was on.**

**"Damn t.v. AACHOO!"she said taking another sneeze,"Theres nothing on!"she said lazily. She turned her head to the clock on the wall. It read 3:30 pm. School was over. Misao sighed. **

**She was dressed in her pajamas still. She wore a long medium color blue short sleeved shirt with pajama pants in the same color. Her hair was still in a braid and her nose a bit red and sort of sore from all the sneezing she had gone through. **

**Suddenly she heard her door bell ring. She got lazily and walked to the door. She opened it and almost chocked when she noticed that the stranger was Aoshi.**

**He was dressed in a pair of jean pants with a black long sleeved button colared shirt. Misao blushed as she noticed what she was wearing.**

**"Aoshi-san!...What are you doing here?"she asked trying not to sneeze, but a sneeze came out.**

**"I came by to drop off these"he said handing Misao a boquet of red roses. Misao's eyes widened. She took the boquet gently from his hands. **

**"Oh my god! There beautiful Aoshi-san! Arigato so much!"she said excitingly. Aoshi showed a small smile also.**

**"I'll see you later Misao-san"Aoshi said walking back to his car. Misao closed the door behind her and leaned on the door. She looked at the roses and noticed a small card placed on top of the flowers.**

**Misao picked up the card and opened it. It read:**

_**Misao-san,**_

_**Get well soon...very soon.**_

_**Aoshi**_

**Misao put the card against her heart and sighed happily. She placed the roses in the main room in an empty vase and filled it with water placing the small card leaning against the vase so as Misao would walked into the main room she would notice the roses and would think happily of Aoshi.**

**

* * *

**

**"Come on Kenshin, I know you want to!"Sanosuke said bickering over the phone with Kenshin. Kenshin wasn't sure if he should ask Kaoru out on another date.**

**"I don't now Sano. Maybe I should just wait a few more days"Kenshin said. Sanosuke nearly yelled on the other line.**

**"What! Its been like a week! Kenshin you did it once and you can do it again!"Sanosuke said angrily. Kenshin thought for a moment.**

**"Maybe you're right Sano, I should ask her out"Kenshin said.**

**"I'am right! Now go get her!"Sanosuke said.**

**"Alright Sano I'll see you tomorrow"Kenshin said hanging up the phone. He placed the phone on his coffee table in the living room and headed out the door.**

**He walked up the flight of stairs to Kaoru's floor. He walked past three doors and knocked at Kaoru's.**

**The door opened slowly and revealed Yahiko. Kenshin sighed silently he wished it was Kaoru that answered the door.**

**"Hey Kenshin, you want anything?"Yahiko asked. Kenshin stuck his hands in his pants pocket.**

**"Yeah actually...uhhh...is Kaoru-dono there?"he asked sweetly. Yahiko just looked at him oddly.**

**"Umm well...shes in the shower. You want to wait?"Yahiko said opening the door to Kenshin. Kenshin nodded and walked in. **

**Yahiko walked back to his room as Kenshin waited patiently for Kaoru. **

**After a few minutes of silence Kenshin heard the bathroom door open. Out came Kaoru in her dark blue bathrobe and her towel was wrapped around her hair. When she spotted Kenshin she nearly fell.**

**"Kenshin!"she said surprisingly,"What are you doing here?"she asked blushing she noticed that she wasn't wearing anything except for a bathrobe. She pulled out the towel from her head and placed it in the bathroom. Her hair was wet and tangled, but she still looked beautiful to Kenshin.**

**Kenshin stood up and faced Kaoru.**

**"I...I was just wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow night"he asked sweetly. Kaoru widened her eyes.**

**"Sure"she said slowly, but still smiling. Kenshin showed his sweet smile.**

**"Oh ok!"he said. **

**_Hell yeah! _he thought.**

**"Where would we be going this time?"she asked. Kenshin gazed up at her.**

**"I was thinking about doing somthing simple how about going to the park before sunset for a nice picnic"he said. Kaoru smiled widely.**

**_Sounds rather romantic..._she thought happily.**

**"Are you asking me out on a date?"Kaoru asked. Kenshin's eyes widened and almost dropped his jaw.**

**"Ummm...actually...yes"he said slowly. Kaoru smiled widely now. **

**"Ok Kenshin"Kaoru said.**

**"Alright...I'll pick you up at five o'clock then"Kenshin said as he neared the front door. Kaoru nodded and said goodbye to him and he did to her.**

AC: Heya! i finished...okay reviews please! arigato minna-san! XD my smiley face!


	18. A kiss under the stars

AC: heres the chappie that you wanted..i think you peeps might enjoy this oneXD

i don't own rk

Warnings: A kiss? or not a kiss...that is the question!

* * *

**Kaoru had finally dressed for her date with Kenshin that night. **

**She wore long jean pants with a short sleeved dark green shirt with a sakura on the front with her hair up in a ponytail.**

**"I'll be back probably around night time Yahiko...so no funny stuff"Kaoru said looking at herself in the mirror making sure that she looked fine. Yahiko was at her door eating a bag of chips.**

**"The same for you Kaoru"Yahiko grinned. Kaoru blushed lightly, but threw a pillow at him,"What'd ya do that for?"**

**Before Kaoru could throw another pillow at Yahiko the door bell rang.**

**"That must be Kenshin, hes right on time"smiled Kaoru runing to the door with Yahiko behind her.**

**She straightened herself out before opening the door,"Hey Kenshin"she said welcoming him in. Kenshin wore baggy jean pants with a light blue buttoned collared shirt that was untucked. The color seemed to bring out his eyes.**

**"Are we ready?"Kenshin asked showing Kaoru the picnic basket he was holding. Kaoru nodded.**

**"Yes. Bye Yahiko"Kaoru said walking out the door with Kenshin. Yahiko just waved back and closed the door behind him.**

**

* * *

**

**Kenshin and Kaoru walked to a nice green grassy hill in the park it had the perfect view of the sunset.**

**They layed out the blanket and sat down across from eachother. Kenshin grabbed out sandwhiches for them and began to eat.**

**They watched the sunset. It was beautiful. The sun was on the horizon. The sky was swirled with a light creamy orange. A touch of pink and green was added in the mixture. **

**"Its so beautiful Kenshin, I never knew this park could have such a view"Kaoru said gazing at the beautiful picture before her. Kenshin nodded.**

**"It is"**

**_But not as beautiful as you..._ **

**As they cleaned up and placed their basket on the grass the two sat next to eachother watching as the sun almost set.**

**"Kenshin?"Kaoru faced towards him. **

**"Hai?"he asked also facing her.**

**Haiyes (i think i already mentioned that one...)**

**"I just wanted to say...thanks"she said softly.**

**"You're welcome"Kenshin replyed. Kaoru blushed lightly.**

**"For this,but...for everything you've done for me and I mean everything..."Kaoru placed her hand on top of Kenshin's and held it gently as Kenshin did the same. Kenshin blushed also,"You were there when my father died, you saved my life...twice, and you've been the best friend I've always wanted..."**

**"What are friends for?"he said sweetly. Kaoru smiled. She noticed that the two were very close now...holding hands. Suddenly Kaoru noticed that it had become dark. She faced towards where the sunset was, but it wasn't there. Replacing it was a bright night sky,"Look Kaoru"Kenshin said facing up towards the sky. Kaoru faced towards his direction and saw that the sky was filled with brightly shining stars. They twinkled every few seconds. **

**Kaoru's eyes widened. **

**"Kenshin..."she said softly. Kenshin faced towards her,"I've never seen anything beautiful as this"she added. Kenshin smiled.**

**"I've seen somthing more beautiful than this.."Kenshin seemed to be closer. Kaoru faced Kenshin and her eyes widened,"and thats you...Kaoru.."Kenshin's face came closer to Kaoru. **

**She slowly closed her eyes as so with Kenshin and felt the warmness between them. Their lips slowly brushed against eachother until they met. Kenshin placed his hand to her cheek and began to caress it. The kiss went from a tender kiss to passionate kiss. All the love he had for her went to the kiss and Kaoru could feel it.**

**Kaoru slowly placed her hands on his chest and kissed him back passionatly. They parted their kiss, but their foreheads had met breathing slowly.**

**They layed down on the soft blanket, but Kaoru had rested her head on Kenshin's chest cuddling next to him as Kenshin wrapped his arm around her small waist. **

**Kaoru had slowly closed her eyes and felt contentedly cuddled next to Kenshin. **

**"Kenshin..."Kaoru muttered before she dozed off to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**"You kissed him!"Misao yelled over the phone with Kaoru the next day. Kaoru laughed,"Oh my freakin' god! Kaoru-san!"Misao seemed to get louder over the phone. **

**"Calm down Misao-san! My ear is starting to go numb"smiled Kaoru moving the phone from her ear. Misao began to sob.**

**"Oh! Kaoru-san! I wished I could of kissed Aoshi under a beautiful night sky!"Misao's eyes began to twinkle as the thought of kissing Aoshi came to her mind. **

**"Misao-san?"Kaoru asked bewildered. Misao was quiet,"Misao-san!"**

**"Oops! Gomen! I was dazed for a moment!"Misao said laughing. **

**"Well it sound like that you're feeling better, is it because Aoshi came by your house with those roses"Kaoru said smirking. She was on her bed hanging upside down from her bed. Misao blushed.**

**"Oh Kaoru-san, I almost wanted to kiss him right then and there"Misao giggled, Kaoru giggled also,"We should have a double date if I ever go out with Aoshi"Misao began to babble.**

**

* * *

**

**Downstairs Sanosuke was at Kenshin's apartment talking to him about the date between Kaoru.**

**"Ya kissed her! Woo! Kenshin my man!"Sanosuke said patting Kenshin hard on the back. Kenshin nearly choked, but just gave out a smile as always. **

**"Thanks Sano..."Kenshin said sitting on the couch slumped. **

**"So planning any other dates?"Sanosuke asked. Kenshin raised an eyebrow.**

**"Probably not for a while...I'll ask when I feel we haven't spent much time together"Kenshin replied. Sanosuke shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Anyway, isn't Jou-chan on the Kendo Team for Sakura high?"Sanosuke asked. Kenshin nodded.**

**"Yeah, we actually have pratice tomorrow. Arisuke-sensei said that our tournament against Machi high is coming soon. I heard that they're good"Kenshin said looking up at the ceiling. He knew that Kaoru was in the apartment above him. Sanosuke just looked at him...he seemed to be in a daze.**

**"By any chance Kenshin...are you like...in love with Jou-chan?"Sanosuke asked raising an eyebrow. Kenshin just looked at him.**

**"I don't know Sano, but...I have feeling that I do...its hard to explain actually"Kenshin chuckled. Sanosuke just looked at him looking a bit confused.**

**

* * *

**

**Fall came by quicker than expected, monday morning was chilly. Kaoru sighed. She loved winter, but she hated that she still had to wear her skirt to school because of dress code.**

**(AC:I actually found out that girls in uniform still have to wear their skirts in fall and even winter! kind of crazy huh?)**

**She put on a light yellow jacket on that covered almost her hands. **

**"I'm off Yahiko! See you tonight!"Kaoru said putting on her shoes. Yahiko stuffed his mouth with cereal and raised a thumbs up to her knowing that he got the message. Kaoru put her hands on her hips looking at Yahiko,"Haven't you ever heard of chewing?"she asked smirking. Yahiko just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. Kaoru giggled and headed out the door.**

**She ran down the flight of stairs while putting her backpack on her shoulders. She suddenly paused infront of Kenshin's door and noticed him coming out with his uniform on with a gray jacket.**

**"Ready?"he asked.**

**"Ofcourse. I came out before you didn't I?"she said smiling. Kenshin walked up to Kaoru and kissed her. **

**They walked out of the complex and walked to school hand in hand.**

AC: Hey! finished! i liked this chapter! well im haven't even started chapter 19 so ill go do that...


	19. Some bad news

AC: arigatou for the reviews! gomen it took so long to update...i had writers block...sucky! well on with the chapter...!

i don't own rk

* * *

**Kaoru, Kenshin, Aoshi, Sanosuke and some other students stayed after school for Kendo practice. Their big tournament was coming. Arisuke-sensei called for Sanosuke and Kaoru to practice with eachother.**

**"Go!"Arisuke-sensei called out. Kaoru and Sanosuke went into stance with their bokkons.**

**Sanosuke ran towards Kaoru, his bokkon aiming towards her. Kaoru stood there and smirked. **

**As Sanosuke was about to target Kaoru's side, she jumped. Sanosuke paused and watched her jump over him. Sanosuke almost dropped his jaw. He didn't know anyone that could jump that high over him since he was so tall. **

**Kaoru landed on her feet with her knees bended. Sanosuke quickly went back into stance. Kaoru ran to Sanosuke and soon disappeared. Dumbstruck Sanosuke lowered his bokkon and looked at his surroundings to see where she had gone to. **

**Suddenly he felt a light hit on his side. He looked down and noticed Kaoru was behind him and her bokkon and touched his side. **

**"Winner, Kaoru!"Arisuke-sensei called out. Sanosuke faced Kaoru and gave her a high five.**

**"Nice Jou-chan, didn't know you had that much skill"he smirked. Kaoru smiled and walked back to the bleachers next to Kenshin.**

**"Good job Kaoru"Kenshin said putting his arm around her waist as she sat down.**

**"Thanks Kenshin, but I'm not as good as you"she said resting her head on his shoulder. **

**

* * *

**

**The next day had rolled around, it had become a warmer day. Kaoru was in calculus silently studying for the next test, along with the rest of the class.**

**She decided to take a break from her studying and walked down the main hallway heading towards the waterfountain. **

**Kaoru felt so happy for some reason. Life was going good for her. She had deserved it after all the anxiety she had gone through this year. **

**She sipped some water out of the fountain and walked back to her classroom. Far from behind her Kenshin was staring at Kaoru. He thought that she didn't notice him, but he was wrong.**

**"I can see you Kenshin. I'm not a baka"Kaoru said spinning around facing Kenshin. He smiled and walked towards her. **

**"You know me so well"he said putting his hand around her back and pushing her closer to him.**

**"Kenshin no baka! We're in school!"she said giggling.**

**"Soo..."he said. Kaoru just smirked. She put her hands on his chest and kissed him.**

**They parted their lips and Kaoru rested her head on his chest. **

**"I don't want to go back to class...I'd rather be with you"Kaoru said softly. Kenshin lifted up her chin and kissed her. **

**"I'm always with you Kaoru..."he said putting his hand to where her heart was located. Kaoru smiled and kissed him on the cheek. **

**Kenshin had let go of his hold to Kaoru and watched her go back to class.**

**

* * *

**

**School had ended and Kenshin and Kaoru walked home together hand in hand. **

**"You seem tired Kaoru, are you ok?"Kenshin asked sweetly. Kaoru nodded her head slowly. **

**"Yes, I'm fine. I'am a bit tired though"she said softly. Kenshin smiled. Right now he just wanted to walk down the sidewalk with Kaoru close to him. He had fallen in love with her. He just didn't know what he would do without her. She was what made him happy and he would of done anything for her. One day he said that he would tell Kaoru that he loves her, but would she love him back? Well he was about to find out.**

**"Kaoru lets walk through the park it'll be quicker"he said facing the park. Kaoru just looked at Kenshin and nodded her head. **

**As they walked through the park, Kaoru noticed something very familiar. She saw the hill where her and Kenshin had their first kiss, which was not to long ago. **

**"Do you remember Kenshin?"Kaoru said who stopped walking. Kenshin was beside her, Kaoru's hands were around his arm now. Kenshin nodded.**

**"Kaoru?"Kenshin asked. Kaoru faced Kenshin.**

**"Yes?"she said sweetly.**

**"We've been together not too long now, but I've known you for a while. During our times together, my heart has grown to..er...I love you Kaoru...with all my heart"Kenshin said softly. Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes widened.**

**_Kenshin loves me?_ Kaoru was speechless at the moment. She didn't know what to say.**

**"K-Kenshin, I-I...don't know what to say..."Kaoru paused for a moment,"I'm not sure if...I love you back...I mean I feel so happy to hear that, but.."Kaoru was lost for words.**

**"Its ok..."he said sweetly although it kind of felt like his heart had recieved a small crack,"Tell me when you feel it through your heart..."he said. Kaoru smiled faintly. She felt so bad though. **

_**What do I really feel for Kenshin?...Do I actually...love him?**_

**

* * *

**

**A breezy Saturday evening rolled around, Yahiko spent the night at his friends house as Kaoru stayed home alone. She dressed into her pajamas letting her hair loose, locked the front door, and shut off all the lights.**

**She settled into her living room couch and turned on the t.v. with her remote. As she flipped through the channels she saw one channel that caught her eye. **

_"Early this morning, police found a women's body near Yurazaki street. The womans name was Yumi Takomoto. Police found fingerprints at the scene and claims that it belongs to Shishio Nakagawa who is in an illegal drug dealer and as yet still hasn't been arrested. The woman suffered five gun shots to the head. Police also found a note that layed next to the body. It read: 'The Kamiya girl will end up like the woman.' We'll keep you ahead on this breaking news, now back to you Hoshi." _

**Kaoru's eyes widened she nearly choked. She turned off the t.v. quickly and pulled her legs to her chest looking around in the darkness of her apartment. **

**At that moment Kaoru felt unsafe and scared. Why was Shishio after her? **

**Suddenly Kaoru heard the front door knob turn slightly Kaoru froze in her spot. She thought it was Shishio. The door knob kept on churning since the door was locked. Soon she heard banging.**

**'Bang Bang!'**

**Kaoru whimpered in fear, she was stiff and couldn't move. **

**"Kaoru! Are you in there?"yelled the voice outside the door. Kaoru suddenly felt relieved. She ran to the door and unlocked the chain. She swung the door open and saw Kenshin standing infront of her.**

**"Kenshin!"Kaoru said loudly. She threw her arms around Kenshin tightly. Kenshin put his arms around her also.**

**"Did you see it also?"he asked softly. Kaoru nodded, her arms were still around Kenshin, she didn't want to let go.**

**Kenshin directed Kaoru into the living room, he sat on the couch with Kaoru sitting closely to him. She rested her head on his chest her hair covered half her back. She felt content being close to Kenshin, but she still felt scared.**

**The wind outside became very strong. The moon shined in through the dining room window and left some light in the apartment. The trees rustled to the rythym of the wind where some leaves dropped from the tree and set sail with the nightly wind. **

**Twigs tapped on the dining room window leaving Kaoru more scared than she already was. She whimpered slightly in fear as she scooted her body closer to Kenshin. He put his arm around her back and stroked it gently. Kenshin hushed her.**

**"Hush Kaoru, I will not leave you..."he said softly,"I will protect you..."**

_**What do you want with Kaoru, Shishio?...**_

**

* * *

**

**In an abandoned warehouse downtown where no one believed that someone would live in, Shishio and his men watched the news on a small television.**

**Shishio turned off the small television that sat on his desk. He smirked.**

**"Hey boss, why'd you kill that braud anyways?"asked one of Shishio's men. Shishio just looked at him.**

**"To remind someone that they're not forgotten..."Shishio replyed,"We'll be seeing them soon...very soon"**

AC: Heyz! i finished! god finally, well im on spring break so my head will be infront of this computer screen for the next week! maybe ill update reeeeallly soon...well reviews on this chapter! gomen if it was short! and also i forgot Shishio's last name so i just made it up gomen! on with chapter...20? omfg! 20? chapter 20! yay!


	20. Misao's date and Shishio's return

AC: Hey guys arigatou for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to one of my good friends; OspreyAnimeG who is also registered to This is for you!XD

i don't own rk

Warnings: Well its sort of a fantasy thing in this chapter with Aoshi and Misao.

* * *

**"Should I ask him?"Misao asked herself sitting on her bed looking at the telephone. She was thinking about calling Aoshi and asking him to the Winter Fesitval that took place in the middle of Tokyo every October. Winter Festival was in October because when the days got chillier.**

**Finally getting the guts to do so she picked up the phone and dialed his number from the phone book. The phone rang twice until someone answered.**

**"Hello?"asked the person on the other line. Misao could tell it was Aoshi's voice. Misao took a deep breath.**

**"Hi Aoshi-san,...its Misao"Misao said slowly. She took another deep breath.**

**"Hello Misao-san, is there something you want?"he asked a little startled not expecting for her to call. Misao paused for a moment,"Hello?"**

**"Yes, there is something I wanted to ask you. I was wondering if you would like to join me to the Winter Festival tomorrow at noon?"Misao crossed her fingers while waiting for an answer. There was silence between the two for a few seconds.**

**"Okay that sounds fine"Aoshi said. Misao's eyes widened she wanted to scream for joy. **

**"O-okay i-i'll see you tomorrow at noon at the ticket booth then"Misao said. Her lips were trembling. **

**"Good-bye Misao-san"Aoshi said hanging up the phone. Misao hung the phone up and pressed her pillow against her face. She screamed very loudly. **

**She parted the pillow from her red face and layed back on her bed. She quickly called Kaoru and told her the news.**

**When Misao finished talking with Kaoru she realized during their conversation that she didn't sound happy she sort of sounded...frightened.**

**

* * *

**

**Sunday came around and Misao waited for Aoshi at the ticketbooth just like she said. She wore jean pants with a black long sleeved shirt with a red outline of a flower near the bottom. Her hair was in a braid.**

**She checked her watch and noticed it was 12:04 pm. He was supposed to meet her at noon. Misao looked left and right, but didn't see him. As she waited a few more minutes she noticed Aoshi in his car parking it across the street. **

**Aoshi arose from his car and walked over to Misao. He wore baggy jeans with a long sleeved green shirt with a small yellow star printed on his left sleeve near the cuff. **

**"Thought you wouldn't make it"Misao smiled. **

**"Traffic..."he said sternly. Misao's smile slighty faded. **

**They purchased their tickets and walked past the gate. A sign that said 'Winter Festival' in blue letters was hanging above them. **

**They noticed that it was crowded, it was crawling with people in every direction. Misao looked at her feet and noticed that white cotton covered the festival's ground as to look like snow. **

**Aoshi peered around his surroundings and saw stands of food andgames, some were art stands to show their creativity. There were tents too that were probably for entertainment. and The only ride they had was a horse and a coacher that had a small cart for people to ride in. There was also an area where you could pet animals. **

**"What shall we do first Aoshi-san?"Misao said sweetly. Aoshi shrugged his shoulders. Misao sighed sadly. She wanted Aoshi to have fun.**

**"How about we look at some games?"Misao asked. Aoshi nodded his head and walked with Misao.**

**"Hey there! You look like a strapping young fellow! Test your strength and see if you can hit the bell to the top! No one has ever done so!"said one man handing Aoshi a hammer. Aoshi just looked at the man. **

**"Go on Aoshi-san!"Misao said cheerfully. She stepped back a few steps and watched Aoshi. **

**Aoshi gripped the hammer and hit the target. The bell flew to the top and made a loud 'BING!' The man dropped his mouth and just handed Aoshi the prize. A small stuffed reindeer. Aoshi widened his eyes at his 'prize'. He faced Misao and handed it to her.**

**"Here"he said. Misao took the reindeer from his hands gently.**

**"Thanks Aoshi-san"she said. She nearly blushed. **

**Hours flew by and Misao and Aoshi had done every game stand in the festival. They had put all their stuffed animals in Aoshi's car and went back to the festival. Misao was having the time of her life, but she wasn't so sure for Aoshi,"Are you having fun Aoshi-san?"Misao asked. **

**"Yes. Thank you for taking me here Misao"Aoshi said. Misao blushed. She noticed he didn't use 'san'. **

**As night came, Misao looked at a small flyer that was on the ground she picked it up and read it. It read:**

Winter Wonder Land Extravaganza at 7:30 tonight at Winter Festival!

Don't miss seeing snow fall!

**"Aoshi-san! Would you like to see the snow?"Misao said after reading the flyer aloud to Aoshi. **

**"You know its just going to be little bubbles coming from the top of the stands, Misao-san. Do you really want to see that?"Aoshi said. Misao shrugged her shoulders.**

**"Just have fun! Pretend its snow! C'mon, wheres your imagination?"she asked giddy. Aoshi just looked at her and agreed to go with her. **

**

* * *

**

**Misao looked at her clock and noticed that the 'snow' would fall down in four minutes. Misao and Aoshi were in the middle of the Festival along with the rest of the crowd waiting for the 'snow.' **

**"Aoshi-san, are you excited?"Misao asked. Aoshi sighed slightly.**

**"Yeah, I guess"he said slumply. He really wasn't excited about seeing little bubbles float everywhere. **

**As Misao's clock hit 7:30 she saw party favors fly from above the tall tent near the crowd. Everyone cheered and clapped as they saw party favors fall down. Suddenly, from the top of the tent the 'snow' started to fall and much of it to. You could barely see anything as little cut out snowflakes fell. **

**The crowd acted like it was New Years Eve but without the hats and wine. Some kids danced around playing with the 'snow' as some other couples kissed. Misao held Aoshi's arm gently and enjoyed seeing the 'snow' fall down. When she noticed Aoshi looking at her she blushed beet red. It looked like he was leaning towards her. **

**Suddenly Aoshi's lips met Misao's. Misao felt like it was a dream and didn't want to wake up. **

**They parted their small kiss and just looked into eachothers eyes. Suddenly Misao felt a small snowflake land on her nose. But it wasn't the fake one. The tiny snowflake slowly melted on her nose. Misao's eyes widened and noticed _real _snow fall from the sky. **

**"Aoshi...look"Misao said looking at the snow. She couldn't believe her eyes. She soon noticed that the fake snow had stopped and real snow came down now. Everyone around Aoshi and Misao noticed the snow and could see that their eyes widened.**

**Misao soon noticed Aoshi putting his arms around Misao's waist. She faced Aoshi and noticed a small smile on his face. He leaned forward to Misao again and kissed her as small specks of fresh snow fell to the ground.**

**

* * *

**

**"Kenshin is Shishio really going to kill Kaoru?"Yahiko asked. Kaoru still felt frightened of the threat from Shishio. Kaoru had told Yahiko the next day of the threat. Kenshin sighed upsettingly.**

**"I don't know Yahiko..."Kenshin said. Kaoru was in her room taking a nap. Soon she walked into the living room and noticed Kenshin come up to her,"Did you rest well Kaoru?" She nodded slowly.**

**"Yes..."she said softly. Kenshin saw that she didn't look well. Her skin was pale,"Kenshin, I'd like to go and get some fresh air. I haven't been out lately"Kaoru said. Kenshin refused.**

**"No its too dangerous"Kenshin said sternly. Kaoru shook her head.**

**"Just for a few minutes. I'll be right outside the complex"Kaoru said. Kenshin just looked at her. She was right. She needed to get out of the apartment anyway. **

**"Alright Kaoru, but I'm coming with you"Kenshin said. He had a bad feeling about this.**

**The two walked outside, Kaoru enjoyed the cool breeze that past by her. She was dressed into jean pants with a light blue jacket on, the cuffs covered half of Kaoru's hands. Her hair was loose since she wasn't planning on going anywhere. **

**Suddenly a car came by with the passengerwindow open. Kenshin and Kaoru noticed a gun sticking out. Kenshin pulled Kaoru to the ground as bullets were shot towards them. **

**Kenshin protected Kaoru by covering her, as the shots stopped he saw Shishio and two of his men come out of the car. The two men pulled Kaoru from under Kenshin. Kenshin got up quickly and ran to the men to attack them, but he was cut from a punch in the stomach from Shishio. **

**Kenshin landed on the ground, his arms grabbing his stomach in pain. **

**"Kenshin!"Kaoru yelled as the two men pushed Kaoru into the car. Kenshin tried to get up, but he was kicked in the side from Shishio. **

**"K-Kaoru..."Kenshin said weakly. Shishio chuckled.**

**"Want to save your woman Himura? Then here"Shishio dropped a small note that landed on the ground next to Kenshin, who was struggling to get up. **

**"Boss! We've got the braud in the car!"called out one of Shishio's men. Shishio ran to the car as Kaoru yelled Kenshin's name. Shishio closed the car door and drove away.**

AC: Hey guys! Im done finally! well arigatou ospreyanimeg for the idea of the whole festival thing! yay! well im done with the a/m pairing, but they still will be in the story though they'll just be no more scenes about them since it was an a/m pairing. well for the y/t pairing and s/m pairing...im still workin' on that! XD! on with chapter 21! yays!


	21. Questions are answered

AC: yays! thanks for the reviews! sessha is most grateful! well i believe that my last chapter will be chapter 25! sniff sniff well on with the chapter!

i don't own rk

* * *

_Meet me in the middle of the forest on Sakura Blossom Lane tomorrow night at 7. bring no police or you'll find Kaoru in the dumps covered in blood._

_Shishio_

**Kenshin crumpled up the note as he sat in Kaoru's living room. Yahiko sat next to him. He felt helpless...they both felt helpless.**

**"We've gotta do something Kenshin. We can't just sit here!"Yahiko said upsettingly. He punched the cushion of the sofa. Kenshin rested his hand on Yahiko's shoulder.**

**"I'll bring her home...I promise, Yahiko"Kenshin said. His head was low as his bangs covered his eyes,"You'll stay with me for now..."he said sternly. Yahiko just looked at him his eyes became over flowed with tears.

* * *

Kenshin didn't go to school the next day, but he made Yahiko go. Kenshin had so much on his mind. **

**"What does he want with Kaoru...what does he want with...me?"he asked himself softly. **

**Late afternoon settled in and Kenshin heard a knock at his door.**

**"Oi! Kenshin! I know you're in there!"Sanosuke said loudly banging on the door. Kenshin opened the door and saw Aoshi, Misao, and Sanosuke.**

**"Himura...you and the Kamiya girl weren't at school today, theres something wrong and I can feel it.."Aoshi said sternly. Misao stood next to Aoshi she looked worried and sad. Kenshin let them come in.**

**"Here let me tell you..."Kenshin began.**

**As he finished Sanosuke punched the coffee table with his fist. **

**"What the hell are we standing here for! Lets go kick some ass!"Sanosuke said standing up. Kenshin looked at him.**

**"Sit Sano...you wish for Kaoru to die?"Kenshin said he had become filled with rage at that moment. Sanosuke didn't say anything and just sat down gripping his fist.**

**"Why can't we call the police, Himura?"Misao said upsettingly tears began to trickle down her pale cheek. Kenshin didn't say anything.**

**"This has nothing to do with police besides what are they going to do anyway?"Aoshi said. Misao tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't as her emotions took over her. **

**Suddenly Yahiko came into Kenshin's apartment and noticed everyone was quiet.**

**"What are they doing here?"Yahiko said glumly his face looked as if he had just finished crying. His cheeks were pale and his eyes were slightly red. **

**"We're here because we actually care about Jou-chan"Sanosuke said sternly. Yahiko didn't say anything.**

**"So you've heard too?"he asked dropping his bookbag on the floor. He leaned against the wall near Aoshi and Misao and crossed his arms sharing the silence with everybody else.  
**

**It was 25 minutes before Kenshin's meeting with Shishio and Kenshin had already left. **

**"Lets help Kenshin bring Jou-chan home!"Sanosuke said and everybody walked towards the door.**

**"Hold it Misao, you're staying here where its safe"Aoshi said putting his arm infront of Misao. Misao moved it away.**

**"You're not holding me back just 'cause i'm a girl! Besides Kaoru-san is my best friend, I'm not going to sit here!"Misao said putting her hands on her hips. Aoshi didn't say anything. Misao walked past him and a small smile crept upon his face. Thats what he liked about Misao, never took no for an answer.**

**"Same here! I may be 12, but Kaoru's my sister!"Yahiko said. Sanosuke just patted Yahiko's head.**

**"Stay here you little brat this isn't childs play"Sanosuke said. Yahiko became angry.**

**"Since when do you tell me what to do Roosterhead?"Yahiko smirked. Sanosuke became mad also. He hated that nickname; Roosterhead.**

**"What did you call me you little punk!"Sanosuke said. **

**"You two shut up! You're acting like babies! We have something more important than this anyway!"Misao said loudly. Sanosuke and Yahiko didn't say anything, but they knew she was right. **

**The four jumped into Aoshi's car and headed towards Sakura Blossom Lane.**

**

* * *

**

**"What do you want from me?"Kaoru asked as she tried to untie the cord that bounded her hands together.**

**"I don't want anything from you, I don't care that you're even alive right now...all I want is Himura"Shishio said leaning against a tree, he was waiting for Kenshin to come. Kaoru just looked at him.**

**"What do you want with Kenshin then?"Kaoru asked sternly. **

**"Himura told you his past right?"Shishio asked. Kaoru nodded,"Well Himura's parents worked with me under the drug ring before Himura was born. His parents were out of work and I gave them a job to work for me. I gave them money, clothes,...a home. Himura's father was one of my best workers, his job was to steal any sort of drug from around the city and he did his job well. He killed people instantly without any mercy. He was known as Korosu of the Yoru. He was the predator at night and no one could stop him, but when you came along and you're parents had much money that come out of me. They quited on me. I was enraged with fury yes, so I killed them that night when little Himura was eight, im guessing. I was going to kill him too, but when I saw him use that gun it reminded me of his father, I was going to make him part of my drug ring when he gotten older, but I lost track of him since he left to an orphanage in another city"**

**Korosu-killer  
Yoru-night**

**"So it was you that really killed my parents!"a voice said aloud 20 feet from Shishio and Kaoru. Shishio faced towards where the voice was and noticed Kenshin.**

**"Kenshin!"Kaoru said relieved. **

**"Ah Himura, nice of you to come on time"smirked Shishio,"and Yes I did kill your parents"he added.**

**"Then how did I recieve that cut from my father that attacked mother?"Kenshin sternly asked.**

**"Oh Kenshin, you're father was already dead. I put that scar on your face"Shishio replyed. Kenshin's eyes widened. It didn't make sense to him at all! He remembered someone was attacking his mother.**

**"I don't understand"Kenshin said. Shishio chuckled.**

**"I had killed your father first then your mother. I attacked your mom and when you came running towards me I hit you across the cheek twice. When I saw you run down the hall I guess supposedly getting the gun I had dumped your father's body on top of your mother just to play with your mind"Shishio said. Kenshin became enraged, his eyes quickly turned to amber.**

**"Why did you nap Kaoru then?"Kenshin asked in a low voice. **

**"I needed some bait. I wanted to see if you would of acted just like your father"Shishio said.**

**"My father?"Kenshin asked. Shishio smiled slyly. **

"I'm guessing you heard me tell the Kamiya girl about your parents. You're dad was a powerful man, not powerful as in money, but physically. He was dedicated to his family. He only killed those people into getting drugs so he could protect your mother. He would become angry if anyone he loved or was close to him be involved into his mess or if they were being threatened. So I asked you here...to fight for your woman. I want to see if you can fight like your father"Shishio said going into position. Kenshin did as well,"and I must warn you, you're father was very strong, but he wasn't as strong as me"

**

* * *

**

**"Jeez where the hell are we?"Sanosuke said furiously,"Kenshin said it was on Sakura Blossom Lane right?" **

**Aoshi continued to drive, he wiped all of Sanosuke's smart remarks out of his head. **

**"Will you shut up Roosterhead! We're tired of your talking!"Misao said angerly.**

**"Why don't you get a life, Weasel Girl"Sanosuke smirked. Misao was angry now. **

**"What did you just call me?"Misao asked gripping her fists.**

**"I said Weasel Girl!"Sanosuke said loudly. Yahiko began to laugh uncontrollably. Misao hit Yahiko right on the head with her fist.**

**"What did-" before Yahiko could finish Aoshi pressed on the breaks as everyone pummeled forward.**

**"We're here"Aoshi said calmly. **

**"Alright lets go kick that Shishio guy's ass!"Yahiko said running out of the car.**

**"Watch your mouth punk"Sanosuke said getting out as well. **

**"Leave him alone Sanosuke right now we need to find Himura and Kaoru!"Misao said running past him as Aoshi was behind her. Sanosuke pounded his fists together.**

**"Alright lets find 'em"Sanosuke said catching up with Aoshi, Misao, and Yahiko. **

AC: finally i finished! my fingers are cramping up from all this writing, well now you know why shishio has been doing this and the answers to kenshin's past...gomen if it was confusing! if you didn't understand it please email me and ill explain it to you personally! my email is i know dolphinjulie is a gay email i've had it for a while! i'm going to change it, but i'm too lazy to do it lol,well reviews please and on with the 22nd chapter!


	22. Not expecting the unexpected

AC: hey! thanks for the reviews peeps, oh and i changed the genre thing from romance/humor to romance/drama cause theres like barely anything funny well this chapter is intense especally the ending...atleast i think sooo...

i don't own rk

* * *

**_Kenshin eyes...they're amber again, and his voice has changed also, it sounds so...serious_ Kaoru thought as she looked at Kenshin. **

**"I'll start, Himura"Shishio said. Kenshin showed no emotion towards Shishio's remark. **

**Suddenly Shishio dashed lightening speed towards him. Kenshin dodged Shishio's attack and stood behind Shishio. Shishio turned around quickly, but Kenshin jammed his fist into Shishio's jaw. **

**Shishio landed on the ground, but soon got up and wiped the blood that came trickling from the cornor of his mouth. Kenshin just stood there and watched him get back into position.**

**Shishio began to run towards Kenshin once again, but suddenly disapeared. Kenshin looked around to see if he was anywhere in sight. **

**Kenshin then heard a small sound that came above him. He looked up, but didn't see anything. **

**Without even noticing Shishio all of a sudden punched Kenshin in the stomach. Kenshin nearly coughed up blood, the blow was that bad. Kenshin got to his knees while holding his stomach in pain with one arm. **

**He slowly got up, but Shishio made him stay down as he kicked Kenshin in the side and made him go tumbling back. **

**"Kenshin!"Kaoru yelled out, she saw that Kenshin didn't move. Tears started to overflow her eyes,"Kenshin! Get up! You have to!"Kaoru chocked back the tears, but they slowly fell down her cheek. **

**"Yes Himura, get up, listen to your woman"Shishio said waiting for Kenshin to rise up. **

**Suddenly Kaoru saw movement in Kenshin's hands. He slowly sat up and got to his feet,"Oh good, now we can fight again"Shishio said. Kenshin didn't listen to Shishio as he got into stance. Shishio read Kenshin's mind and got back into stance as well. **

**With god like speed Kenshin ran towards Shishio and punched him in the nose with such a powerful blow. Shishio began to fall backwards, but Kenshin continued to punch Shishio in the stomach several times. Finally Kenshin ended it with a powerful kick to Shishio's chest. Shishio was on the ground motionless. It seemed that he was unconscience. **

**Kenshin ran over to Kaoru and began to untie her.**

**"I'll get us out of here Kaoru"Kenshin said as he began to untie the cord that bounded her feet together. Suddenly a bullet shot towards Kenshin and skid across his left arm leaving a cut with blood smeared around.**

**"Kenshin!"Kaoru said as she held on to his other arm trying to see if he was ok.**

**"Hahaha! Don't think its over yet Himura"Shishio said holding his gun out. Kenshin slowly got up, his hand tightly around his wound trying to stop the bleeding. **

**Suddenly thunder was heard and instantly rain began to pour down onto the forest. The thunder became more intense and a flash of lightening filled everyone's ears.**

**

* * *

**

**"I can barely see anything now that its pouring rain!"Yahiko said as he blocked his eyes from the rain. Sanosuke looked around, but could barely see anything also. **

**Suddenly the four heard a loud shot.**

**"What was that?"Misao said looking around. Aoshi followed to where he heard the shot.**

**"They're close by, they're two miles north of us"Aoshi said sternly. Misao and Sanosuke just looked at him. **

**"Well lets go then!"Sanosuke said beginning to run again. **

**"Sanosuke don't! We can't be seperated we have to be together"Aoshi said. Sanosuke didn't say anything except nod his head. **

**"Alright lets go!"Misao said running in the lead. Yahiko followed behind her as well as Aoshi and Sanosuke.**

**

* * *

**

**"You best run Himura or you'll end up with a bullet in your head"Shishio chuckled. Kenshin just stood there. His hair was flat from the droplets of rain that rested onto his red hair. His eyes were still amber though and they were no where near of turning back to lavendar. **

**Suddenly another lightning had struck in the sky, but this one touched the ground in the forest. They heard an ear cracking sound as two large trees fell onto the muddy ground. **

**_We could get killed...we have to get out of here before any of us gets struck..._Kaoru thought. She noticed that her hands were free, but her feet were still tied together. She started to untie the cord not noticing that danger awaited her. **

**Shishio started to shoot at Kenshin, he dodged the bullets, but barely. Kenshin then decided to try and grab the gun out of Shishio's hands. **

**Kenshin ran behind some trees where darkness surrounded him to make sure that Shishio couldn't spot him. Shishio began to laugh.**

**"Ha! Himura's a coward! You can't hide..."he said slyly. Realizing that he was wrong Shishio began to panic a little bit not knowing where Kenshin could be. **

**Kenshin then ran out from behind the trees and went towards Shishio from the back. Shishio heard running steps from behind him and turned around seeing that Kenshin grabbed the gun out of his hands quickly. **

**Shishio was a bit surprised. Kenshin stood there holding the gun in his hand. He smirked slightly. **

**Suddenly another blast of lightening occured and it hit a tree about 10 feet from where Kaoru was. The lightening made Kaoru jump a little bit. She still hadn't freed herself from the cord...it was too tight. **

**Kaoru looked behind her and noticed that the tree that was hit began to fall towards her. Kaoru sat there frozen in place.**

**"Kaoru!"Kenshin yelled as he dropped the gun and ran towards Kaoru. Kaoru tried to untie the cord, but it was no use. Kaoru watched as the tree came down, but soon she felt someone's arms wrap around her and pushed her away from the tree. **

**Kaoru opened her eyes and noticed Kenshin on top of her. His eyes went back to lavendar,"Are you alright Kaoru?"he asked in his sweet tone again. Kaoru hugged Kenshin tightly as tears mixed in with the rain that was pouring down. **

**"Aww I'm sorry to break your little reunion, but..."Shishio said as he triggered the gun upwards towards the sky. **

**Kenshin parted his hug from Kaoru and stood up. **

**"Kenshin!"a voice was heard from behind the trees. Kenshin looked towards where the voice was coming from and could barely make it out who it was, but noticed that it was Misao, Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko. **

**"Sano! Take care of Kaoru!"Kenshin yelled out. **

**"What? Kenshin what are you talking about?"Sanosuke yelled back, but Kenshin didn't reply back as he ran into the dark part of the forest. Shishio smirked slightly.**

**"Hm..this should be interesting"Shishio said running after Kenshin.**

**"Oh no you don't you-"Sanosuke said running after Shishio. **

**"Sanosuke, this is Himura's fight! Leave him be! We have to think of the Kamiya girl"Aoshi said aloud to Sanosuke. Sanosuke nodded his head and the four ran over to Kaoru.**

**"Kaoru-san are you ok?"Misao asked as she kneeled next to her friend. **

**"I'm fine...We have to find Kenshin before he gets hurt"Kaoru said trying to untie herself. **

**"Here let me do it"Misao said as she untied the cord. Kaoru rolled her ankles around to give them a little stretch and stood up.**

**"Alright lets go"Kaoru said who began to run through the woods.**

**"Hold it Jou-chan!"Sanosuke said grabbing the hood of her jacket,"You could get lost in there or worse..get hurt!" Kaoru became angry just then.**

**"You don't tell me what to do!"she yelled kicking him in the shin. Sanosuke let go of Kaoru and grabbed on to his leg.**

**"Ah! Kami! That hurt!"he said in pain. Kaoru ignored his remark and ran off into the woods to find Kenshin. **

**-Kamigod**

**Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko and Sanosuke ran after her. **

**"Where'd she go?"Yahiko said loudly over the rain. Suddenly lightening struck and they heard a scream close by them.**

**"Thats Kaoru-san!"Misao said heading towards where the scream had come from. Misao ran for a few seconds until she found Kaoru on her knees.**

**Misao looked at her direction and found a man lying on the ground dead. Misao couldn't make it out of who it was. **

**Sanosuke went over to the body and saw that it wasn't Kenshin.**

**"Hey guys...its that Shishio dude"Sanosuke said. He checked Shishio's pulse on his neck and felt no pulse. Shishio was dead,"He must of gotten struck by lightening"Sanosuke said. **

**"Where's Himura then?"Misao asked Sanosuke. Sanosuke stood up and put his hands in his pants pocket.**

**"I don't know..."he said softly. Kaoru stood up and walked towards Shishio's body. She looked at him and saw that he was slightly burnt from the strike. Kaoru walked passed the body and saw something on the ground, but could barely make it out. **

**She went to her knees, and picked up a tear of a shirt. It was light blue just like what Kenshin was wearing and there was a big red spot stained on the shirt. Blood. **

**"Ken-shin...you can't be..."Kaoru couldn't finish her sentence as she began to cry histerically into the bloody stained tear of Kenshin's shirt in the pouring rain.**

AC: i finnnnished! well i bet you were surprised at the end don't worry its not the end yet! theres no way i'm ending it like this...or my reviews will be filled with flames hides in cornor well this was sort of a cliffhanger not really... - well thaaaaank you for alllll of the reviews i've recieved yay! happy dance...until trips and falls i really didn't know that my story would be this good to all of you...well on with the 23rd chapter!


	23. A kiss for the end

AC: arigato for the reviews...you're going to hate me...i didn't write a scene with kaoru and kenshin...-hides in cornor and starts sobbing-... imm sooo sry! but you'll like chapter 24 and 25...yes 25 is my last chapter...sighs

i don't own rk

Warning: Kind of R in the m/s scene

**"Hows Kaoru-san?"Chihiro asked Misao at lunchtime two days after the fight in the woods with Shishio. Misao sighed.**

**"Not good at all...she's been in her apartment for two days now"she said,"Himura's still missing, he was nowhere to be found in the forest"she added.**

**"What about that Shishio guy?"Keiko asked.**

**"He's dead. He got struck by lightening in the woods. Good riddens too. Right now all of us are just wishing that Kaoru-san will be okay and that Himura will be found"Misao sounded really upset.**

**Sanosuke and Aoshi were at another table in the cafeteria talking about Kaoru and Kenshin too.**

**"Man, two days now. I just don't get it why Kenshin just disapeared all of a sudden"Sanosuke said leaning against his chair he took a bite out of his apple and turned to Aoshi.**

**"Himura will be fine. We know he just wouldn't die on us"Aoshi said with his eyes closed and his arms folded. He seemed to be in peace. Sanosuke just sighed.**

**"I hope for our sakes...and Jou-chan's. Shes been cooped up in her home ever since we brought her back. She didn't seem to want to leave the forest, I think she wanted to look for him"Sanosuke said taking another bite of hsis apple.**

**"Thats what you call love, Sagara"Aoshi added. Sanosuke just sighed. Soon the bell rang and everyone went back to class.**

**

* * *

**

**_Kenshin! Why the hell did you just leave us like that especially Kaoru! _Yahiko thought. He was at school in the library studying for another test, but he couldn't concentrate as he was worried about Kaoru.**

**"Hnnn! Kenshin..."Yahiko said to himself. He rested his hand on his forhead as his elbow touched the table. Suddenly he heard small footsteps come closer to him.**

**"Yahiko?"Tsubame asked sweet and politely as usual. Yahiko faced her. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a rosy red blouse on. Yahiko noticed that she looked very lovely.**

**"H-h-hi Tsubame..."Yahiko said softly facing his text book. Tsubame grabbed a chair and sat next to Yahiko.**

**"I came to see if you needed help on the science test thats coming up"she said softly. **

**"Thanks Tsubame...not now though...my mind really isn't straight forward about the test"Yahiko said roughly.**

**"Oh...are you okay Yahiko?"Tsubame asked. Yahiko just shrugged his shoulders and sat up,"I'll be here if you want to talk"she said softly. **

**"Thanks...Tsubame...really"Yahiko said smiling lightly. Tsubame smiled. She kneeled forward to Yahiko and kissed him on the cheek. Yahiko froze in his place stunned of what Tsubame did. Tsubame arose out of her seat walked back to her table. Yahiko touched his cheek and smiled lightly. **

**

* * *

**

**Megumi walked down the sidewalk afterschool, a chily breeze passed by her, leaving her thick black hair to flow sideways to the wind. **

**She slowly passed an alley between two buildings and suddenly felt someone grab onto her arm.**

**"Well hello"said a cold voice behind her. Megumi froze and felt a sharp edge against her neck,"Whats in the bag?"the man said roughly he turned Megumi around quickly facing her and pushed her into the alley,"I said whats in the bag?"he said pushing her against the wall.**

**Megumi handed the man her bookbag and watched him look through it. He seemed like he was part of a street gang. The man saw nothing, but school books and pencils,"Heh theres nothing good in your bag, guess that means you're the only good thing"the man said pushing Megumi's bag aside.**

**The man pushed Megumi back against the wall and put his hands around her arms so she couldn't escape. Megumi tilted her head side to side, but it didn't help. **

**Megumi tried to fight back, but the man was to strong. She kept thinking if her body was going to soiled by this ruthless man. **

**Suddenly she felt the man trying to unbutton her shirt, but Megumi fought back as hard as she could. Knowing that she couldn't get out of the man's hold she chose to scream for help.**

**The man that was against her was suddenly punched in the face and landed on the ground. Megumi looked beside her and saw Sanosuke standing there cracking his knuckles. **

**Feeling slightly weak at the knees Megumi fell to to the ground and watched the man get up.**

**"Hey! What the hell did you do that for!"the man said angerly. Sanosuke stared daggers at him.**

**"Heh why don't you let you're fists do the talking"Sanosuke said standing in a fight position. The man pulled out his dagger and waited for Sanosuke to come at him.**

**The man watched as Sanosuke came running towards him, he smirked and held his dagger infront of him waiting to strike, but suddenly out of nowhere Sanosuke punched the man in the face. The punch was so quick the man couldn't even make out his attack. **

**Sanosuke could see that the man was already unconscience. Sanosuke placed his hands in his pants pocket and just spit at him,"He wasn't any fun..."Sanosuke said. **

**He walked over to Megumi and kneeled infront of her,"You alright?"he asked smiling lightly. Megumi didn't say anything. She reached her hand over to her book bag and zipped it back up.**

**"Thanks...Sanosuke..."she said. Sanosuke rose to his feet and helped her up.**

**"No problem"he said as he walked her home,"Oh and by the way...I don't think guys would want to see half of you're purple bra so I'd suggest buttoning you're shirt"Sanosuke added. Megumi stopped and blushed, but became angry.**

**"Roosterhead!"Megumi loudly said as she threw her bookbag at the back of Sanosuke's head.**

**"Ow! What'd you do that for fox!"Sanosuke said turning around rubbing his head. Megumi buttoned her shirt quickly and folded her arms.**

**"You're still the same ill-mannored Roosterhead as always!"she said. Sanosuke just looked at her and noticed that she looked mad. He walked over to her side.**

**"Sorry fox...I've just...been having some trouble lately"he said softly. Megumi unfolded her arms and just looked at him.**

**"Ken-san is still missing?"she asked softly. Sanosuke nodded and stuck his hands in his pants pocket again.**

**"Yeah...all of us have been worried about Jou-chan, shes not herself"Sanosuke said,"When I saw you get attacked by that asshole back there I felt enraged by it. I thought something terrible was gonna happen to you if I wasn't there"Sanosuke said blushing slightly. **

**Megumi just looked at him and smiled. **

**_He's such a sweet man...but he can be such a roosterhead sometimes...I guess i'm the only woman that's seen his sweet side..._Megumi sighed slightly.**

**"Thanks Sanosuke..."she said. She leaned closer to Sanosuke and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Sanosuke smiled and held out his arm for her. Megumi took it appreciatevly and walked home with Sanosuke.**

AC: I finished, okay well i had to get the whole s/m and t/y out of the way well i hope you enjoyed my small pairings! i decided not to end s/m with an intimate kiss cuz thats just too plain cheezy! its like a little small happy ending for each pairing i do! sappy! well this next chapter its all about kaoru and her emotions towards kenshin being missing as for chapter 25...you'll have to find out! mwahaha!


	24. Where have you gone?

AC:thanks for the reviews! umm for this chapter and chapter 25 im putting poems in between the paragraphs! i think the poem in this chapter goes well with what i'm writing!oh and the chapter might be short...probably maybe three pages no flames pwease! i couldn't think of anything else for it! besides the chapter is about Kaoru's emotions and feelings towards Kenshin! -fears for life- the poem is in regular italic font so you know...

i don't own rk

**Kaoru layed in her bed motionless looking at the picture on her night table beside her bed. A small wooden frame circled a picture of someone she cared so much. **

_I sit alone,  
With only my thoughts,  
And memories of times past. _

**Kaoru reached over and gently took the picture into her delicate soft hands. There she lye with a picture sat onto her stomach. She looked into the lavendar eyes of Kenshin who was dressed in his uniform. She remembered the day when Kenshin gave her the picture of him.**

**_You'll see me every morning when you wake up to another day..._he had said softly to her. Kaoru traced her fingers around his handsome face and remembered putting her arms around him never wanting to let go.**

_I sit here sad,  
Wanting to recapture,  
Times we've had. _

**She remembered her first kiss with Kenshin it was so special to her. Feeling his hands around her waist knowing that she would always be his and he would always be hers. **

**She felt the passion that came within the kiss, she felt...love that came within the kiss. She missed him so much. **

_I sit here crying,  
Longing to feel your embrace,  
Your kiss. _

**Tears streamed down her already flushed cheeks because she knew that she probably would never feel that feeling from him again. **

**She missed walking to and from school with him, his hand holding hers tightly letting her know that he wouldn't let go...not ever. Hissmile was so heart warming, everytime he smiled Kaoru just had the best feeling in her heart knowing that he was happy, which made her happy. **

**She missed his eyes, oh how lovely they were to her. Whenever she smiled at him she noticed a twinkle that brightly shown in his lavendar pools. It seemed like they would only twinkle just for her. **

**She missed everything about him his sweet personality, his lovingly gaze, but mostly importantly she missed...him.**

_But all of these,  
I cannot have,  
You're far away. _

**Kaoru arose from her bed, she still held the picture in her hands. She walked over to her bedroom window and sat in her small cozy chair that faced the open window. **

**The drapes of her window slowly, silently swayed from the wind that escaped into her room. **

**Strands of her hair flew backwards resting on the back of her chair. She looked out her window and saw the brightly shining sun resting on the horizon of the land ready to start another day for the other side of the world.**

**She peered down at the picture that layed in her hands and tears started to over flow her already reddened eyes. **

**"Ken...shin..."she said dryly. Her tears fell from her eyes and landed on the picture. She dried her tears and wiped the picture dry with the sleeve of her dark red jacket. **

**Being far away from Kenshin made her heart ache. The uncontrollable sobbing, the pain that woulddn't and probably never go away, and the worst feeling is probably never going to see him again.**

_Two hearts apart,  
Yet so close together. _

**But in the pit of her heart she knew that he was still out there somewhere and that he missed her as well as she missed him. **

**She doubt that Kenshin was dead...he just couldn't be. **

**She looked out the window once more feeling the pain and suffering that is amongst her, which is letting her know that she truly...deep down inside loves Kenshin.**

_Longing for each other,  
Yearning for the time,  
When we won't be...  
Far away..._

AC: I hoped you like the little poem i added its called "Far Away"...i was right though that the chapter would be 3 pages long...don't hurt me! -hides in cornor- well the next chapter is...my last chapter! waah! i'm going to miss writing this story! well -sniff sniff- heres the...last chapter...chapter 25!


	25. Together again

AC: OMG!-sniff sniff- this is my last chapter! im going to miss it! well here it is! the poem is in italic regular font...it won't start until its close to the end...just so ya know!

i don't own rk

**Another day went by...its been four days since Kenshin's disaperance. Some have lost hope of finding their sweet Kenshin some are still hanging in there...just barely. Kaoru on the other hand has continued to stay in her room she hasn't eaten in a while too. **

**Yahiko walked in Kaoru's room holding a bowl of miso soup in his hands.**

**"Kaoru?"he asked while knocking on the door. He saw Kaoru on her bed facing the picture of Kenshin. She turned around slowly and noticed that her eyes were red and her cheeks were very pale, it looked like that she had just finished crying,"I brought you some soup, you-"**

**"No thanks Yahiko..."she said softly. She wiped a tear that fell down her cheek and faced Kenshin's picture again. Yahiko just looked at his sister and walked over to her. **

**"You need to eat, Kaoru! You haven't eaten in a few days...do you think Kenshin would want you to be like this?"Yahiko said sternly placing the soup on her night table. Kaoru just looked at him.**

**"I'm sorry Yahiko...its..just that..."Kaoru choked back tears again trying to speak,"Its just that...K-...Kenshin..."from saying Kenshin's name Kaoru couldn't continue to speak. Several tears fell down. Yahiko sighed upsettingly and sat next to his sister.**

**"I know its hard, but right now you need to take care of yourself. Kenshin will be back, he wouldn't die on us! We're like family to him and he's like family to us.."he said softly. Kaoru looked at her younger brother and hugged him tightly. **

**"Yahiko.."she said putting her arms around him. Yahiko put one arm around her, but then squirmed his way out of the hug since he wasn't the mushy type. He picked up the soup and placed it on Kaoru's lap.**

**"Here.."he said faintly. Kaoru smiled slightly and began to eat.**

**

* * *

**

**Kaoru struggled through the night as she was tossing and turning in her bed. She just couldn't fall asleep. She was afraid if she did then she would have nightmares of Kenshin. **

**She decided to take a walk in the park to calm herself. She dressed into jeans and wore a light jacket that was green. **

**She walked down the park and noticed that she was all alone, even the crickets weren't chirping. A slight breeze came now and then making ruffled noises from the bushes and trees. **

**Kaoru looked above her and saw that the night sky was shimmering from the stars that twinkled. **

**She enjoyed her surrounding as she walked, but she noticed something from the cornor of her eye.**

**Kaoru stopped and faced the hill that she had her first kiss with Kenshin. She remembered the night was just as beautiful as tonight. She walked towards the hill and sat on the scraggly grass. The grass was smooth as usual.**

**She huddled her legs infront of her chest and watched the stars. Suddenly something out of the ordinary shot out from the stars. A shooting star came flying across the dark sky. Kaoru's eyes twinkled as they followed the direction of the star.**

**"See Kenshin...the stars are shining just for us..."she said softly as if she was talking to someone next to her. She layed her head onto her knees and began to cry,"Kenshin...where did you go? I love you so much..."she said wiping her tears.**

**"I love you too..."said a voice behind her. Kaoru turned around and noticed a shadowy figure under a tree. She stood up quickly and watched the figure come closer to her. **

**The figure took several more steps and suddenly stopped under the bright shining moon. She noticed red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. His lavendar eyes gave Kaoru a warm feeling as she looked into his eyes. He was in a light blue shirt and baggy jeans which were torn. Kaoru's emotions took over her noticing that it was...Kenshin.**

**"Kenshin!"she said loudly running over to him. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly as tears streamed down her face. **

_I coil myself  
Within the heat of our passion _

**"Kaoru..."Kenshin said softly as he hugged her waist tightly. Kaoru then parted the hug and placed her hands on his cheeks...they were warm.**

**"Where did you go?"she asked. Kenshin moved Kaoru closer to him so she could hear him breathing.**

**"I had to get my head straightened out...I couldn't just let all this chaos go by"Kenshin said. Kaoru just looked at the expressinon of his face, it was slightly hurt. **

**"Why couldn't you have just come to me?"she asked sadly.**

**"I didn't want to bother you with my problems. You were already suffering enough"Kenshin said stroking his fingers down Kaoru's hair, oh how she loved the feeling.**

_I feel your fingers  
Running through my hair _

**"Kenshin...you can always come to me...I...love you so much, i've realized that"she said softly. Kenshin just looked at her and smiled faintly.**

**"I love you too"he said. Kenshin gently held Kaoru's chin and moved her lips closer to him until they locked passionatly. Kaoru felt a wonderful sensation coming from the kiss...she sensed love.**

_I smile with tears  
As your lips fill me with desire _

**They parted the kiss and Kenshin placed his hands on her pale cheeks. His hands were rough, but she didn't care as long as Kenshin held her.**

_I love you  
With your strong hands holding my face_

_I love you  
With your eyes gazing through me_

I love you  
With your arms around me

**"Kenshin...will you ever leave me again?"she asked softly. Kenshin pulled Kaoru into an embrace. **

**"Never again...I promise"Kenshin said kissing Kaoru passionatly under the stars.**

_I love you completely..._

**The End**

AC:OMG ITS OVER! -sniff- well im glad that you liked this story! and also i would like to know how much you liked my story on a scale of 1 to 10 as 10 being the best and don't lie! well i have another rurouni kenshin story that i'm going to post maybe in a few days possibly. heres some things of what its about.

1. Its another alternate universe

2. there is no drama...im focusing on romance/humor!

3. and it'll be shorter...i'd like it to be about 7-10 chapters

4. another man will be in this story -gasp- lol! im not telling! you'll just have to wait!

Well thank you for allllll of my reviewers! i hope you'll read my next story! well Ja ne!


	26. Author's Note!

Okay! I have been getting many reviews about me wanting to continue writing this story!

MAYBE! I will continue to write, but I have to think of a lot of ideas, then. Of course yes I have two in mind, but I'll need more. Perhaps maybe a new enemy.

So I wanted to get this straight ok?

So bottom line...

I MAY write more chapters!

Okay, arigatou for all the wonderful reviews though!


End file.
